Like The Old Time
by Amed
Summary: Primera historia, no me maten! 24 años despues del final de la serie. Ahora lo único que le importa a Makoto es poder confesarse con el pequeño y obstinado Gou Hiwatari.P 10 UP! HIATUS!...Probablemente la re-escriba...scratch that! La voy a re-escribir!
1. Chapter 1

Tenshi: Bueno, lo admito! Estoy completamente desquisiada u.u...

Tenchi: Se nos acurrió esto en un sueño, y era demaciado bonito como para no hacerlo n.n

Tenshi: Antes que nada...esta historia es YAOI, así que si no te gusta no prosigas...

Tenchi: Tambien esta historia es MakotoxGou, quienes son los hijos de Tyson y Kai, respectivamente (Aparesen solo en el manga, así que no te preocupes si no los conoses)

T&T: Esperamos lo disfruten!!!!!

Advertencias: Esta historia es yaoi, UP (Universo paralelo, siguendo la historia 24 años despues), contiene OC (Original charapters, Personajes origuinales), OOC (Out Of Charapter, personalidad cambiada en algunos personajes) y (Por razones vastante ovias) HETERO

------------------

Titulo:

Like The Old Times

Autora:

Tenshi Hoshishirô

Capitulo I: Gou y Makoto

_--------------_

"_Ese día iba a decirle todo, decirle que me gustaba, que no podía dejar de mirarlo, de pensar en él, en sus hermosos ojos amatista... ¿Pero por qué todo tiene que salirme mal?... ¿Por qué no puedo decirle lo mucho que lo amo?"_

_--------------_

_-"Demonios..."-_ ¿Qué hora era¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo¿Cómo siquiera había llegado a estarlo?

Lo único que podía recordar era estar soñando sobre una dulce confesión y ser despertado abruptamente por los gritos de su madre que le decía...

De acuerdo, no se acordaba que le decía, pero era algo relativo a la hora, de eso estaba seguro...

_-"Maldición"...-_ y su cerebro todavía no podía coordinar los pensamientos de estar corriendo hacia la escuela...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-¿No vienes?- le preguntó un joven pelinegro a su amigo de ojos amatista, quien se había quedado parado en la entrada del instituto detrás de él.

El chico tan sólo negó con la cabeza, apoyándose en la pared más cercana, cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos

-¿Vas a esperarlo?- le preguntó, pero no recibió una respuesta, aunque Souji Kohn no necesitaba una respuesta. El parecido de ese chico con su padre hacía sonreír al de ojos rosados.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_-"¡¡Gracias al cielo!!"-_ suspiró aliviado el peliazul llegando a las puertas del colegio, ya que, cuando logró articular pensamientos, aceleró el paso para llegar antes de muy tarde.

Cruzó el umbral del edificio a las apuradas, por lo que no se dio cuenta del chico menor que él, que desde hace rato lo estaba esperando.

-¡¡Makoto!!- ese llamado logró que volteara la cabeza, sorprendido ante el echo de que alguien lo llamara

-¿Gou…?- fue lo único que logró articular antes de darse de lleno contra las bicicletas.

Para su suerte, todo el mundo estaba en clases y no pudieron apreciar el gran alborote que terminó con un Kinomiya completamente adolorido.

Hiwatari se acercó a ver a su amigo, a veces pensaba que Makoto era incluso más niño que él, por lo menos en la actitud.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó arrodillándose a su lado, la verdad no quería que por su culpa el chico terminara desmayado, aunque era común en el peliazul ser despistado.

Lentamente, el pobre golpeado abrió sus ojos avellana, siendo la imagen que voy la que quitó todos sus dolores.

El bicolor estaba arrodillado a su lado, mirándolo con preocupación en sus ojos amatista y sus finas (Y algo infantiles) facciones se fruncían en falso enojo…

-Bien…ahora- sonrió tontamente Makoto, ignorando todo el dolor de su cuerpo al levantarse con ayuda del menor, era tan relajante sentir la mano del otro en la suya.

Gou era ajeno a lo que el otro pensase, por ahora solo se preocupaba por arrastrarlo hasta su aula, para después poder irse a la propia…

Y eso era algo que Makoto odiaba, el tener que despedirse de Gou para ir a clases ¿Por qué demonios no había nacido un año antes? O ¿Por qué él no pudo nacer, por lo menos, cinco meses después, así podría estar todo el tiempo con el bicolor?

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-Durante el renacimiento…- Se aburrirá… ¿Había algo en el mundo que fuera más aburrido que Historia ¿Por qué tenía que aprenderse algo que pasó antes de que él naciera¿No podía, por lo menos, ser algo sobre Asia y no Europa¿A él que le importaba?...

-El pensamiento renacentista…- Él lo único que quería era estar con Gou, pero para su suerte, el chico tenía 12 y él 14, y por más que sólo tuvieran un ciclo lectivo de distancia, Makoto estaba en la secundaria y el bicolor terminando primaria.

Suspiró aburrido, maldecía a sus padres por haberlo tenido tan pronto

En la fila contraria a la de Kinomiya, Souji lo miraba un tanto divertido. El morocho de peinado muy parecido al de su padre, pero con un acabado más desprolijo, sabía perfectamente a que se debía el mal humor del chico.

No por nada él también conocía a Hiwatari, sabía que ese niño inocente podía causar estragos en cualquiera, y esa era una de las cosas que le gustaban de él.

Volvió la mirada al peliazul, quien ahora fingía interés ante la mirada de la profesora, debía haber una razón por la que el chico se levantó tan tarde y estaba de más mal humorado que de costumbre, pero ese no era momento para averiguarlo.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Tocó el timbre del primer recreo y Souji y Makoto salieron del aula para buscar a sus amigos.

Desde el pasillo, el bicolor era arrastrado prácticamente a la fuerza por una rubia de ojos verdes, quien saludaba alegremente a los dos chicos más al frente.

-¡¡Maxie!!- saludó el de ojos avellana a Maxiel Mizzuhara, cuando esta llegó a su lado y soltó al ojiamatista para poder abrazarlo a él.

La dulzura de la chica podía ser asfixiante a veces, eso era lo que pensaba el chico mientras trataba de liberarse del abrazo de esta.

Por su parte, Souji había rodeado a Gou por la cintura y ahora lo abrazaba por la espalda mientras le hablaba de cosas sin importancia.

Claro que esto a Makoto no le gustaba para nada, podía sentir como el morocho se le reía en la cara por poder tener ese contacto con el chico

Y es que…… ¡¡¡Solo Souji podía tocar a Gou¡¡Solo ÉL¡El bicolor no dejaba a nadie más¿Por qué él no podía hacerlo¡¿Qué tenía Kohn que fuese mejor que él?!...

De acuerdo…tal vez los celos estaban hablando un poco ¡¡PERO SOLO UN POCO!!...después de todo… ¡¿Él no era feo, verdad?!

-¡¡MAKOTO!!- Ese llamado lo trajo devuelta a la realidad, tenía que hacer algo para evitar irse de la tierra por sus pensamientos…

-¡¿Hee?!...- preguntó distraído, fijando la atención en un enojado bicolor que lo miraba con los brazos cruzados…-_"Se ve tan lindo cuando se enoja"-_

-¡¡QUE VENGAS!!- le gritó agarrándolo del brazo y empujándolo hacia el otro lado del pasillo.

Era desesperante cuando el moreno se abstraía y había que despabilarlo, para colmo sus amigos siempre lo dejaban a él hacer eso, decían que sólo a él le prestaba atención.

Volteó a ver a Makoto, quien lo miraba sin darse cuenta de que él hacia lo mismo, esa mirada lo incomodaba un poco, la verdad estar muy cerca del chico lo incomodaba…

Regresó su mirada al frente, no tenía ganas de debatirse el porqué del muy leve tono rosado en sus mejillas y de la ligera sensación de incomodidad que lo invadía.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó el peliazul al darse cuenta que ya se había alejado mucho del tumulto de gente que era el pasillo…

-A batallar…- contestó el bicolor mirándolo de reojo con una pequeña sonrisa en su boca, y el otro no necesitó de más para corresponderla…

Continuara…

----------------

Tenshi: De acuerdo, soy patetica!!!! Está extremadamente corto!!!

Tenchi: Pero por cuestiones de capitulos, en su gran mayoria, todos van a ser cortos...

Tenshi: La verdad no se si Rei y Max tuvieron hijo o si son del sexo que yo mencione...pero hasta donde yo se, solo aparesen Gou y Makoto, y son practicamente iguales a sus padres...

Tenchi: Por si quieren imaginarselos, piensen a todos como su respectivo padre en V-Force (Sólo que más chiquito a Gou y a Maxiel como mujer) n.n...El uniforme escolar es el que usa Kai en esa temporada...

Tenshi: Bueno, creo que eso es todo, gracias por leér y espero que espero que les guste y me lo digan, pero se asepta de todo!!!!

T&T: Nos vemos en el proximo cap.!!!!!

---------

Capitulo II: Things Happen...

Es tan lindo estar enamorado, pero los amores platonicos pueden causar demaciados problemas...

¿Qué tan duro puede ser el techo de tu escuela?...


	2. Capitulo II: Things happen

Tenshi: Bueno, aquí esta el capitulo dos, y sinseramente no se cuanto tardé en hacerlo o.O

Tenchi: Sinseramente no creo que hayamos tardado mucho O.o

Tenshi: Bien, como ta dije en el cap.I esta historia es YAOI (MakotoxGou) y no pienso tomar en cuanta a quien no le guste el genero, pues yo habisé ¬¬

T&T: Espero disfruten del capitulo dos!!!

Disclaimer: (Algo que me olvide de poner en el otro cap. n.nU) Beyblade es propiedad de Takao Aoki, otros personajes y la trama de la historia son de mi propiedad. Este fic esta echo sin animo de lucro.

-------------------

Capitulo II: Things happen...

-¡¡Si!!- Gritaba de alegría el peliazul, mientras le daba una paliza histórica a Souji, quien por su parte, no compartía la misma euforia del chico.

Más atrás, observando el juego de ambos, Gou y Maxiel conversaban calmadamente, lo que significa que la rubia hablaba sin saber si era escuchada...

Gou miraba absorto al frente, apoyado en la pared y con los brazos cruzados, aparentaba estar meditando algo...

-Que mal que no puedas jugar¿No?- comentó la ojiverde, abrazando un poco al chico menor, logrando que éste le pusiera atención...

Eso era verdad...su Dranzer aún no estaba reparado y sus heridas no habían sanado por completo...

-Supongo que será en otro momento...- le sonrió la chica, soltándolo para poder ver más de cerca el juego de los chicos.

Gou agachó la cabeza, mirando absorto a sus pies, no se arrepentía de haber aceptado esa batalla, por más de que después terminó en el hospital con más de un hueso roto, no se sentía mal por ello.

Ni el echo de haber perdido lo molestaba, aunque esto no era algo que nadie más que él y su oponente sabían, el bicolor no podía dejar que supieran que había perdido, no siendo un Hiwatari y menos hijo de su padre.

La puerta de la terraza del colegio se abrió, dejando pasar a tres chicos de, por lo menos, 18 años; entre ellos había uno de cabello naranja claro, ojos verde jade y una dulce y calida sonrisa.

El bicolor giró la cabeza para ver a los recién llegados, volviendo de inmediato la vista a su lugar al ver quienes eran, al ver al pelinaranja.

No había porque alterarse, quien acababa de entrar, y ahora miraba tranquilamente a su alrededor, era Sean Masafiel, una de las únicas personas que le había ganado, su último rival…

Sean miraba alegremente a su alrededor, mientras sus dos compañeros ya se habían apoderado de un plato y empezado su batalla, cuando notó al pequeño Hiwatari en una esquina, quien al darse cuenta de su mirada, se puso algo nervioso…

Sonrió, como le encantaba ese niño, se encaminó lentamente hacia él ¿Por qué habría de apurarse?...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes, Souji?- mientras tanto, Makoto se reía de su pobre rival, quien a duras penas podía resistir los ataques del chico.

-¡¡Cállate Makoto!!- gritó el morocho, arto de la soberbia con que éste le hablaba, no podía soportarlo…

El peliazul, ignorando a su amigo, ahora se reía de él con los brazos cruzados, en una posición de orgullo absoluto.

Claro que se calló en cuanto, a través de toda la chusma que presenciaba la pelea, distinguió a un pelinaranja muy cerca del bicolor, quien giraba la cabeza tratando de no verlo…

¡¿Quién demonios era ese¡¡¿Quién se creía para estar tan cerca de Gou?!!

Makoto podía sentir como poco a poco la rabia se apoderaba de él, sintiendo un gran deseo asesino hacia quien se acercase al de ojos amatistas; desahogándose sólo al apretar sus puños y el lanzador en ellos…

Fuera del mundo del chico, su rabia era expresada por su Dragoon, que ahora envestía con más fiereza al pobre blade de Souji.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sean sonreía, ajeno a la intensa mirada de odio y ansia asesina que le sostenía Kinomiya, hablando sólo para que Gou lo escuchase.

Y arriesgo de perder su vida, sujetó el rostro del chico con su mano, obligándolo a virar la vista hacia él, a que dejara de tratar de ocultar su sonrojo.

Por más de que apenas fuese un leve tono rosa el que había en sus mejillas, el menor podía sentir como su corazón estaba apunto de estallar.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó el mayor, sonriéndole con esa calidez que le caracterizaba.

El bicolor se quedó mudo, no podía responder sin que fuera acusadoramente obvio lo que ese chico le hacía sentir.

-¡Vamos Sean!- lo llamaron sus dos amigos, logrando que el pelinaranja se distrajera, ahogando las palabras que el de ojos amatistas hubiera querido decir.

-Nos vemos- se despidió suavemente, dejando un fugaz beso en la mejilla izquierda del menor.

En cuanto se fueron los mayores, Gou se dejó escurrir por la pared, con una mano sobre la zona en que lo habían besado y un suspiro soñador…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Eso era el colmo. ¡¡Ese chico se había atrevido a besar a Gou¡¡A SU GOU!!

Makoto ahora respiraba con fuerza, tratando de rescatar lo que quedase de su auto control (Si es que alguna vez lo tuvo); tenía a alguien más en su lista negra…

Su rabia aumentó en cuanto vio a Hiwatari suspirar por ese beso, por ese chico.

No lo había escuchado, ni siquiera podía asegurar que fuera eso, pero si algo conocía bien eso era Gou, y tenía la certeza de que acababa de suspirar…

Sin darse cuenta, su arranque de ira había ocasionada que su trompo lanzara un ataque directo. Para su suerte, Souji pudo esquivarlo y el blade siguió su camino fuera del plato…

Aunque………Alguien no tendría tanta suerte………….

-¡¡Gou!!- gritó Maxiel, logrando que el peliazul saliera de su trance y que el nombrado pudiese mirar cuando Dragoon se estrelló contra el techo bajo el que estaba…

Eso debió doler…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con el techo de la enfermería y el rostro de la enfermera, que le sonreía aliviada de que se hubiera despertado.

Giró la cabeza a la izquierda, encontrándose con Makoto, quien tenía las manos juntas frente a su rostro, en una silenciosa disculpa.

Gou parpadeó varias veces en desconcierto, para después suspirar y mirar en dirección opuesta al chico.

-No importa- fue lo único que dijo, tocando con una mano las vendas que tenía alrededor de la cabeza, después de todo, no era culpa del moreno que él haya terminado así…

-Será mejor que descanses- le sonrió dulcemente la enfermera, arropándolo en la camilla, más como una orden que como una sugerencia…

El bicolor frunció el seño, no pensaba quedarse ahí, necesitaba aire fresco…

En cuanto la enfermera se hubo retira y serrado la cortina, Hiwatari se sentó el la camilla, dispuesto a irse de ese lugar…

Pero lo único que consiguió al apoyar sus pies en el piso, fue tambalearse a un lado y la expresión asustada del moreno, quien enseguida fue a sostenerlo…

-Deberías descansar- lo retó Makoto mientras lo sostenía para que no se cayera, repitiendo la orden de la enfermera…

Gou sonrió, ya debía de ser conocido por su familia la obstinación de un Hiwatari, y él no era la excepción de esa regla familiar…

-Quiero irme- dijo con simpleza, separándose del mayor, caminando algo tambaleante hacía donde estaba la mujer que lo había atendido…

-_"Que idiota"_- pensó Kinomiya, siguiendo al obstinado niño para evitar que se cayera…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-¿Seguro?- volvió a preguntar la mujer castaña, a lo que el bicolor asintió ya arto de esa pregunta, pero la mayor tenía razones para dudar

Gou estaba frente a su escritorio, siendo sostenido por lo hombros por Makoto, quien prefería mirar para otro lado.

Y por más que la expresión del chico fuera indiferente, ella sabía que una contusión como esa debía dolerle y bastante…

Suspiró, firmando en dos papeles el porque no estaban en clases; después de todo, no podía retenerlos y si el chico quería irse, se iría.

-Cuídate- le pidió al de ojos amatista, entregándole ambas disculpa, quedándose en el asiento algo preocupada al ver como ambos estudiantes salía serrando la puerta tras ellos…

Hiwatari agarró a Kinomiya por el brazo en cuento salieron, arrastrándolo hacia la izquierda del pasillo

-Tu aula está hacia allá- recordó el moreno, señalando a la dirección opuesta a la que caminaban

-No quiero ir- se excusó…

-Pero…-

-No puso la hora- lo interrumpió, sabiendo de antemano la inquietud del de ojos marrones, ya que si hubieran puesto la hora en las disculpas, podrían tener problemas por escaparse de clases…

Makoto suspiró…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol del patio, apoyando su espalda contra el tronco de éste; siendo imitado por Makoto, quien balbuceaba cosas in entendibles…

Gou lo miró con algo de curiosidad, su amigo parecía algo molesto, quejándose de algo que él no podía entender, o prefería no hacerlo, todavía le dolía la cabeza…

Por su parte, el peliazul efectivamente se quejaba, de todas las cosas malas que le habían pasado desde que se quedó dormido hasta ese momento…

Especialmente se quejaba de la persona que estaba sentada a su lado, como odiaba cuando ese niño terco lograba que hiciera casi cualquier cosa que le pedía, aunque también podía ser su culpa…

¿Pero quién puede resistirse a los lindos e inocentes ojos de Gou cuando pide algo?

Definitivamente él no podía, no cuando eso conllevaba a pasar tiempo a solas con el preadolescente.

Pero definitivamente lo odiaba, en especial ese día, por hacerlo sentir culpable de algo que, técnicamente, no tenía la culpa…

Es decir…si ese chico nunca hubiera besado al bicolor, el nunca se hubiera enojado… ¡También era culpa de Souji! Si el no hubiera esquivado su ataque, nunca hubiera pasado nada…y…

Se olvidó de todo, absolutamente todo, incluso de respirar al sentir un peso extra sobre su hombro izquierdo…

Giró la mirada, encontrándose con el apacible rostro del menor apoyado sobre su hombro, seguramente se había desmallado…

-_"Obstinado idiota"-_ se dijo a si mismo, sin apartar la vista del tierno rostro del bicolor, el muy idiota se había esforzado cuando debería descansar, otra característica de familia…

Pero ahora la única sangre que importaba era la que había golpeado violentamente el rostro del peliazul, ya que sus pensamientos no dejaban otra opción…

Entre las ideas medio coherentes que tenía, la que más lo sonrojó fue la de los atrayentes que se veían esos finos labios entreabiertos, dejando que su dueño pudiera llevar algo de aire a sus pulmones…

¡¡Él era un adolescente, por Díos¡Y hombre¡¡Era imposible resistirse ante algo tan dulce a su alcance!!...

Y eso era la boca de Gou, nunca antes tocada por alguien, un misterio dulce y húmedo que imploraba por ser descubierto, y que ahora estaba a su alcance…

Podía asegurar que eran tan sólo unos centímetros los que los separaban, y era inminente la necesidad que tenía de eliminarlos…

Dejó todo en blanco, concentrándose únicamente en esa boca prohibida, acercándose lentamente, serrando los ojos todavía algo avergonzado…

Podía sentir el calido respirar del bicolor fundirse con el suyo, rozó con delicadeza los labios del otro en cuanto un celular empezó a sonar…

Malditas interrupciones…

Se separó lo más rápido que pudo, girando la cabeza hasta casi dislocarse el cuello para así no ver al de ojos amatistas, quien abrió sus orbes para atender el teléfono…

¡¡Iba a matar al que sea que le hubiera mandado ese mensaje al menor!!

Gou se separó de Makoto para poder acomodarse mejor contra el árbol, abriendo el contenido del mensaje, en donde se podía ver una grabación de la clase de matemáticas.

El moreno se interesó al ver la atención que el menor le daba a ese video, esbozando una expresión confundida al ver de qué se trataba…

-¿Creí que no querías…?- preguntó, recordando las palabras del chico

-Dije que no quería ir, no que quería perderme las clases- lo interrumpió, mirándolo con una expresión indiferente, pues no tenia porque dar explicaciones de sus actos…

Makoto prefirió no seguir, nunca le gustó esa mirada, pero todavía algo le intrigaba…

-¿Cómo es qué…?-

-Tengo un infiltrado…- volvió a interrumpirlo…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

En el aula 17 del primer piso, un castaño de ojos chocolates grababa la clase, ocultando su celular por debajo del banco para que nadie lo vea…

Aunque de vez en cuando tenía que serrarlo y dejar de grabar, ya que algunas chismosas le decían a la maestra lo que estaba haciendo…

Aunque para su suerte, esta no les creía al ver la expresión inocente del chico.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-¿El hijo de Wyatt?- preguntó el peliazul.

-Marty- lo corrigió el bicolor, aunque suspiró al ver el desconcierto en la cara del mayor –Si- respondió a la anterior pregunta, volviendo su atención al celular.

Decidió que era más cómodo para su espalda y su cabeza, que estuviera recostado; se recostó sobre el pasto, apoyando su cabeza sobre las piernas de Makoto, ya que estas eran más suaves que el piso.

Claro que ignoraba lo que esta posición representaba para el mayor, cuyo sonrojo había vuelto y trataba de no mirar al menor…

Pasaron algún tiempo en esa posición, Gou haciendo quien sabe que cosa con su celular y el moreno tratando de ignorarlo.

Contra su voluntad, el peliazul se obligó a ver el rostro sobre sus piernas; detallando el delgado cuello y el cabello negro atado en una coleta, pasando por el mentón hasta la respingada nariz y los hermosos ojos, hasta llegar a las vendas alrededor de la cabeza.

Se detuvo ahí, la tela anteriormente blanca ahora estaba manchada ligeramente de rojo, denotando que la herida del menor todavía no había sanado por completo.

-Tu padre me va a matar- susurró, haciendo que el bicolor serrara el aparato en sus manos y lo viera a los ojos, sorprendido ante lo dicho

-No exageres- criticó, apoyando sus manos sobre su pecho y mirando el cielo.

¿Qué no exagere¡¿Qué no exagere?! No quería ni imaginar lo que le podía hacer el mayor de los Hiwatari cuando se enterase de que a su querido hijito se le abrió la cabeza por su culpa…

Un escalofrío surcó su espalda, el padre de Gou era muy sobre protector…

El timbre del celular volvió a sonar, y el bicolor se levantó para atender la llamada

-¿Hola?- preguntó colocando el aparato en su oído –Papá- saludó un tanto desconcertado de que lo llamara a esta hora.

-No, estoy en la enfermería- siguió hablando, y volteó a ver a Makoto.

El moreno tragó saliva, seguramente el padre del niño querría saber por que le dijo eso, y eso lo llevaría a ser responsable de las vendas en su cabeza

-Me tropecé- le mintió, volviendo la mirada al frente, dejando que el peliazul respirara tranquilo, y escuchando atentamente lo que su progenitor le decía…

-¿Por qué?- preguntó, y aunque el de ojos marrones no sabía a que se refería, pudo notar como el menor expresaba algo de tristeza en esas palabras

-Si- afirmó con algo de renuencia, ocultando la mirada tras sus cabellos –Adiós- saludó serrando el celular, quedándose en la misma posición sin moverse.

-¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó con curiosidad por la tristeza que embargaba al menor, todavía sentado en el piso…

Gou volteó a verlo.

-¿Puedo ir a tu casa?-

Continuara…

----------------

Tenshi: Mmmmmmmm, la verdad no se si Masafiel es el apellido, tambien encontre Matsumi, pero me convenció más el primero y creo que se imaguinan de quien es hijo Sean n.n

Tenchi: Si no me equivoco, hay una ima. de Kai y Tyson que es algo paresida a la esena bajo el árbol, solo que al reves...

Tenshi: Cracias a: megan-hiwatari y Ann Saotomo por sus mensajes, (Si, yo tampoco creo lo de Kaisito, pero era trstemente nesesario u.u)

Tenchi: Por ahora no podre responder sus lindos comentarios porque no se como hacerlo para no romper ninguna regla n.nUUUU

T&T: De todas formas gracias y nos vemos en el siguente cap.

----------------

Capitulo III: Homework

Es tan linda la amistad, por más de que tu madre te grite por traer a alguien sin habisar

¿Qué tan facil es hacer tu tarea con un Hiwatari al lado?


	3. Capitulo III: Homework

Ten: Cap. 3...quien lo hubier inmaguinado?? n.n

Tenc: Creo que este nos quedó un poco más largo que los dos primeros y sin duda enreda más las cosas XDDD

Ten: Bueno, ademas es mi auto regalo, ya que el 31 de Enero fue mi cumpleaños n.n

Tenc: Y no estamos violando ninguna regla! Somo legalmente mayores para ecribir esta historia!!

Ten: ¬¬UUU mejor vamos a fic...

Disclaime: Beyblade y Makoto y Gou no me pertenesen, pero demas personaje asi como la trame son míos y esta proibido su plageo o publicación sin mi consentimiento.

Advertencia: Este Fic es YAOI, y si no te gusta, no leas ¬¬ Y estenses preparads para algo que los puede traumar

Aclaración: Esto " - - - " significa Flash Back y el recuerdo se hubica cuando Gou tenía 7 y Makoto 9.

Ahora sí, que lo disfruten...

-------------

Capitulo III: Homework

El timbre de la escuela sonó, y todos los alumnos, que podían, se retiraron aliviados, otro miércoles que se iba a la basura.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó Souji a Gou, sujetando su rostro por el mentón para que lo viera, refiriéndose a las vendas que anteriormente rodeaban la cabeza del menor, y que el chico se hizo sacar en el último recreo.

El bicolor no respondió, pero dejó que el otro lo abrazara por la espalda, ignorando lo que eso pudiese significar o provocar en otras personas.

-¡Ahí están por mi!- dijo alegre Maxiel, saludando a su padre, quien le devolvió el saludo desde el auto -¿Quieres que te lleve?- se volteó con una sonrisa hacia el menor.

Gou negó con la cabeza, por más de que fuese conveniente por el hecho de vivir cerca, él no podía ir a su casa en ese momento.

-Va a venir conmigo- dijo con un tono algo celoso Makoto, sujetando al chico del brazo para separarlo del morocho.

Maxiel sonrió, despidiéndose de Hiwatari con un beso en la frente y abrazando a los chicos por igual, para después subirse al auto de su padre e irse a su casa.

-Bueno, yo tengo que buscar a mi hermana- se despidió Souji, abrazando por última vez a Gou y depositando un beso en su mejilla derecha, logrando que el chico se sonrojara y que Makoto deseara matarlo.

-Vamos- gruñó el peliazul, sujetando al bicolor de la muñeca y arrastrándolo lejos del de ojos rosas.

Kohn sonrió ante esto, hace tres años no se hubiera imaginado ver a Kinomiya con esa actitud sobre Hiwatari, pero era divertido verlos así.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Hace varias calles que caminaban de la misma forma, Makoto sujetando a Gou por la muñeca mientras murmuraba cosas a las cuales el bicolor no podía o no quería poner atención.

-Conozco el camino ¿Sabes?- dijo molesto, soltándose del agarre del mayor y caminando por su cuenta.

-¿Qué tiene qué ver?- respondió con igual o más molestia, sujetando al menor por los hombro y obligándolo a caminar como él quería.

-¡No me trates como a un niño!- se hartó, dándose la vuelta para clavar sus ojos en los del otro, mostrando la furia que le causaba esa actitud.

-Eso es lo que eres, Gou- el peliazul estaba muy molesto, y no tenía tiempo para los berrinche de Hiwatari.

El bicolor no dijo nada, sin creer la forma en que el otro lo trataba, suspirando resignado para seguir su camino, no tenía caso discutir con Makoto.

Caminó unos pasos hasta que volvió a ser agarrado por la muñeca y arrastrado por el disgustado adolescente, que volvía a balbucear cosas intangibles.

-Makoto- lo llamó con suavidad, haciendo que el otro lo mirase aún algo enojado –Había que doblar- señaló a su derecha, mostrando que efectivamente tendrían que haber doblado en esa esquina.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-¡¡¿Por qué no me avisas?!!- gritó colérica la mujer castaña de alrededor de 38 años, mirando molesta a los dos jóvenes que estaba arrodillados frente a ella -¡¡¿Crees qué puedes traer a alguien sin decirme nada?!!- le reprochaba a su hijo.

En cuanto Makoto y Gou llegaron a la casa, la madre del primero se puso a gritar, quejándose de que su hijo no le avisara nada y de tener que cuidar de alguien más.

El peliazul se mantenía agachado, encogiéndose de hombros cada vez que su madre le gritaba, mientras el bicolor aparentaba indiferencia, hasta donde recordaba, la mujer siempre era así.

-Ya cálmate, Hilary- le dijo el mayor de los Kinomiya, llegando para calmar a su esposa antes de que matase a su hijo –Ya hemos cuidado a Gou antes, no te pongas así- comentó mientras le hacía un masaje en los hombros, sonriéndole para que se calmara.

-Bueno…- suspiró la castaña, mirando a su esposo con una expresión que decía que no la tratara como una loca -¡Pero me avisas la próxima vez!- advirtió

-¡Si mami!- ¿Cuántas veces le había prometido lo mismo? La verdad ya ni se acordaba, nunca se acordaba de hacerlo.

Gou miró a su amigo, era agradable esa situación por más de que el otro la detestase, le daba una sensación de calidez, de cariño a pesar de que se estuviesen gritando.

-¿Cómo estás chico?- lo saludó el mayor peliazul, revolviendo su cabello con la mano, y por más de que eso fuese increíblemente vergonzoso, hizo que el bicolor sonriera por la muestra de cariño.

-La comida ya va a estar lista, ve a cambiarte- ordenó Hilary, y su hijo obedeció mecánicamente, llevándose al menor a su cuarto -¡Y dale ropa a Gou!- seguí, yéndose a la cocina para vigilar el almuerzo -¡Y después has tu tarea¡Los dos!- le gritó.

-¡¡Si, mamá!!- Makoto serró la puerta de su habitación ¿Por qué su madre tenía que hacer eso cada vez que alguien venía? –Como lo odio- susurró.

El bicolor no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña risa, era bien sabido que si ponías atención, se podían escuchar los gritos de la familia a diez kilómetros a la redonda.

-No podrías vivir sin ellos- le dijo volviendo a su expresión fría, aunque el peliazul podía diferir mucho de esa opinión.

-Como sea- no se iba a poner a contar las innumerables razones por las que sería mejor vivir sin sus padres.

Se fue hasta su armario, revolviendo todo en busca de algo que le quedase al menor, al final pasándole algo censillo y saliendo del cuarto para dejarlo cambiarse.

Hiwatari sonrió, empezando a desabrocharse la camisa blanca.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-Gracias arroz, gracias pimienta, ataquen- dicho esto, los cuatro se pusieron a comer. Los dos adultos a la izquierda, los dos jóvenes a la derecha, se servían todo lo que el ama de casa había preparado.

Esa era su comida favorita, ramen, arroz y pescado frito, sabía que su madre lo quería después de todo.

Se terminó su tercer platón de arroz, ya que sus padres comían más lento, él tenía la oportunidad de comer más, y la última porción de pescado lo estaba llamando.

Makoto acercó sus palillos, ansioso de probar su comida, pero antes de alcanzarla se tropezó con los palillos de alguien más.

Miró a su derecha y Gou miró a su izquierda, los dos con una mirada desafiante, que amenazaba con pelearse si uno no cedía.

-Makoto, los invitados comen primero- le dijo su madre, haciendo que el chico se quedase estático y buscara algo de apoyo en su padre; pero este concordaba con la castaña.

El bicolor tomó el pescado y se lo comió de un bocado, saboreándolo ante la mirada casi llorosa del peliazul, las cosas sabían mejor si las había ganado…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Malditas matemáticas, como odiaba cuando los problemas no le salían, él sabía que podía resolverlos pero se trababa y no podía terminarlo.

Soltó su lápiz, golpeándose la cabeza contra su cuaderno, hace una hora que estaba tirado en el piso de su cuarto tratando de avanzar en el problema.

Levantó la mirada, encontrándose con la pequeña figura de Gou que hacía su tarea de no-sabia-que.

El chico estaba tirado en el piso, con las rodillas flexionadas y balanceando sus pies en el aire, bastante concentrado en su cuaderno.

Llevaba puestos unos shorts verdes, que dejaban ver parte de sus piernas, y una remera blanca, que al ser chica permitía que se viera una franja de la espalda baja del chico, sin ser muy revelador.

Apoyó su rostro sobre su palma, esa ropa era suya, pero prefería verla puesta en el bicolor, así podía apreciar la delicada forma del cuerpo del menor.

Gou se separó un poco del piso, serrando su cuaderno y mirando hacia su compañero, quien seguía abstraído viéndolo, cosa que lo incomodó.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó, gateando hasta acercarse y poder ver el cuaderno del de ojos marrones.

-Calculo- susurró, pasándole el cuaderno para que mirase.

Makoto siguió con lo suyo, observar a Gou; ahora el chico estaba muy cerca de él, y si quería podía estirar su mano y acariciar la piel expuesta.

Y no es que no quisiera, es más quería, y mucho, pero no iba a ser tan idiota para hacerlo, no con el bicolor consiente.

Lo que menos quería era terminar con un ojo morado, o correr con la suerte de la última persona que se atrevió a tocar al inocente ojiamatista.

-Ya está- le dio un escalofrío, no era saludable pensar esa cosas.

Bajó la mirada a su cuaderno, dudaba que el chico pudiese haber resuelto ese problema no sabiendo nada del tema.

-Te equivocaste en un signo- le señaló Hiwatari como único impedimento de haber terminado ese problema, como un maldito signo de más que debió haber pasado como de menos.

A veces maldecía la inteligencia del bicolor y a veces podría aprovecharse de ella…

-A ver, prueba con éste- le dijo con un tono desafiante, pasándole otra hoja.

Gou leyó el problema, lo analizó e iba a resolverlo cuando le cayó la ficha de lo que el peliazul quería hacer.

-¡Has tu tarea, Makoto!- le dijo, con el seño fruncido por haber caído tan fácil, pasándole el cuaderno para levantarse del suelo.

Ninguno dijo nada, Makoto se concentraba en hacer lo más rápido posible su tarea y Gou miraba de un lado a otro la habitación.

-¿Ya hiciste tu diseño?- dijo posando su mirada en la computadora en una esquina del cuarto, acercándose a ella

-Ehhh…no- respondió el peliazul, levantándose del suelo y caminando hacia el chico, quien ya se había sentado frente a la pantalla.

-¿Todavía no sabes usar el programa?- preguntó con algo de burla, abriendo dicha aplicación en la maquina.

-No, es que…- ¡Claro que sabía como usarlo! El había recibido la primera copia y el Sr. Kenny se había pasado hora explicándole como funcionaba el programa.

Todavía podía recordar al hombre castaño aclarándole hasta el más mínimo detalle de su programa para diseñar blades; no por nada él ya había diseñado tres de sus Dragoon.

-Es que no se me ocurre nada- confesó, había intentado con varios diseños pero ninguno que le convenciera completamente.

Gou observó detenidamente todos los posibles blades que el mayor había creado; Por una urgente necesidad él ya había diseñado a su Dranzer, podría con Dragoon…

-Ya que vamos a ser pareja…- comentó, volteando la cabeza hacia atrás para poder ver al peliazul, quien estaba tras él -¿Qué tal si te ayudo?-

Makoto miró al bicolor, por más de que no lo expresara, podía notar las ganas que el menor tenía por diseñar su trompo, se podía notar en el brillo de sus ojos amatista.

-Claro- le sonrió, siendo correspondido por Hiwatari, que enseguida puso toda su atención en el monitor.

-Necesitas más estabilidad- empezó con un diseño en blanco, marcándole al moreno lo que iba haciendo en éste –Más resistencia, pero sin debilitar tu ataque- le colocó un disco de defensa por lo menos 10 veces más fuerte que el anterior, pero cuidando de que su poder no bajara mucho –Yo me encargaré de la velocidad y tú de los ataques fuertes- concluyó colocándole el anillo de ataque, concluyendo así con el diseño del blade de su amigo.

Makoto apoyó su cabeza contra la mejilla del otro, para poder ver lo que había en la pantalla, paresia bastante "intimidador" su nuevo trompo, nada que no le gustase.

-¿De que color?- preguntó, dado que el diseñó estaba en blanco

-Mi Dranzer es rojo y azul…- respondió pensativo el bicolor, encontrando sólo una respuesta -¿Rojo y blanco?- al recibir una sonrisa por parte del peliazul, coloreó de escarlata la base y el anillo de ataque y lo demás de blanco.

Eligió el estilo de letra, el lugar, la posición y la forma para el nombre y se lo mostró al dueño.

-¿Dragoon…DF?- dudó el peliazul, después de leer esas letras que parecían haber sido arrastradas por el viento.

-DualForce- le aclaró, con un tono un tanto de obviedad –Mi Dranzer es DS, DualSpeed- dijo, convenciéndose de que el blade estaba bien como estaba.

Makoto sonrió, no podía esperar por probar a su nuevo Dragoon, en especial por el hecho de que había sido diseñado por el bicolor.

Posó la vista en el mueble a un lado de ellos, agrandando su sonrisa ante un pensamiento.

-Despidámonos del anterior- propuso sujetando a Gou por el brazo, saliendo al patio con su blade en mano.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Gou estaba sentado a la entrada del patio, mirando como Makoto se quejaba del gato que acababa de cruzársele en medio, quien anteriormente estaba en su regazo.

¡Como odiaba a ese gato! Era un aprovechado, sólo venia cuando el bicolor estaba en su casa, sino se la pasaba en lo de la vecina.

Francamente había pensado en no volver a esquivarlo cuando se cruzaba en medio de su entrenamiento, pero ¿Cómo le explicaría eso al menor?

¡¡No!! No podía hacerle nada, puesto que el bicolor tenía ese amor incondicional hacia los animales, consideraría un pecado que tan sólo pensara en hacerle algo malo…

Siguió quejándose por lo bajo, ya se le hacía una costumbre…

Gou seguía mirándolo fijamente, sólo mirándolo, no estaba pensando en nada en particular, la verdad no pensaba en nada.

Makoto se estaba volviendo cada vez más desquiciado, a su opinión, a causa de las hormonas, el peliazul debía conseguirse una novia y pronto…

Aunque pensar en eso le recordó algo, algo en lo que no pensaba desde que había vuelto de Rusia…

-Makoto…- lo llamó suavemente, logrando que el chico lo mirase y callase sus balbuceos -¿Recuerdas nuestra primera batalla?-

Kinomiya miró a Hiwatari con algo de sorpresa, el chico lo miraba expectante por una respuesta…

¡Claro que se acordaba! Gou todavía sonreía para ese entonces…

- - - - - - - - -

-¡¡Sonrían!!- dijo alegre la mujer pelirosa, al momento de sacarles una foto a los cuatro chicos, quienes estaban juntos sosteniendo el primer trofeo de torneo que había ganado como equipo.

-¡Se ven tan lindo!- dijo con euforia Mariah, estrechando a su hijo contra su pecho, quien se quejo de que lo estaba avergonzando frente a sus amigos, quienes se reían.

Estaban todos reunidos en la casa de los Kinomiya, cada familia celebraba la victoria de los "New Generation" en el torneo mundial de Beyblade de ese año.

-Todos estuvieron bien…- dijo la mamá de Makoto –Pero la victoria se la deben a Gou- abrazó al menor del equipo, logrando que éste se sonrojara y su hijo se quejara.

-Todo Hiwatari es importante ¿No, Kai?- comentó Max, dándole un codazo al nombrado, quien miró hacia otro lado para ignorar la pregunta.

Los cuatro chicos hablaban de las cosas que les habían pasado durante el torneo, riendo eventualmente por alguna anécdota o el comentario de alguna madre.

Gou se mantenía al margen de la conversación, ya que le incomodaba demasiado la actitud de la madre de Souji, que siempre andaba diciendo lo bonito que era.

-¡¡Kyyyaaa¡Eres tan lindo como tu padre!- dijo la pelirosa en cuanto lo vio reírse, según ella, tan inocentemente.

El bicolor se separó un poco de los brazos que lo estrecharon en una actitud maternal, logrando ver cuando su padre se marchó de la habitación.

Su semblante entristeció un poco, sabía que a su papá no le gustaban esa clase de cosas, pero le gustaría verlo a su lado en ese momento…

El desplante del mayor de los Hiwatari no pasó desapercibido por el mayor de los Kinomiya, quien disimuladamente fue tras él.

El pequeño bicolor seguía mirando por donde su progenitor se fue, ignorando cualquier comentario que sus amigos pudieran hacer, sintiéndose ignorado por el mayor…

-¡¡Vengan, vamos a batallar!!- propuso alegre Maxiel, levantándose de la mesa y yendo hacía el patio, siendo seguida por tanto jóvenes como adultos.

En el camino, Gou y Makoto, que se habían quedado atrás, escucharon como dos personas discutían en la habitación de la derecha.

Miraron por la puerta entreabierta, encontrando que eran sus padres los que discutían…

-¡No tienes porque comportarte así! Sólo dime que pasa- se quejaba el peliazul, mirando con preocupación al bicolor enfrente de él.

-¡¡Nada!! No te importa- los ojos fuego de Kai destellaron artos de esa discusión, él no tenía ni quería hablar con el moreno de ese asunto

-¡¡¿Por qué sigues ocultándolo?!!- le gritó Tyson, sujetándolo de los hombros y zarandeándolo un poco, logrando que el otro se enojara más…

-Yo no fui el que ocultó la cosas- Hiwatari se soltó del agarre, clavando su mirada en la de Kinomiya, dejando en claro que no quería hablar más.

El peliazul lo soltó, esas palabras fueron lo suficientemente tajantes como para dejar ir al bicolor.

-¡¡Vengan!!- les dijeron Maxiel y Souji a los dos chicos parados frente a la puerta, arrastrándolos lejos de la misma antes de que el padre de Gou pudiese abrirla.

Kai salió al patio, encontrándose que los chicos ya habían empezado una pelea de dos contra dos, Maxiel y Gou vs. Souji y Makoto, y como los demás mayores los miraban expectantes.

Fijó su mirada en su hijo, quien al notarlo le regaló una sonrisa, correspondió esa acción, aunque más levemente, tratando de acallar esa voz interna que le pedía impedir esa pelea, a riesgo de que el niño saliera herido.

-¡Al fin llegas!- le recriminó Hilary a su esposo, arrastrándolo del brazo a su lado, tratando de ignorar la patética actuación de su hijo en la pelea.

-¿No te parece una buena pelea, Rei?- le preguntó Max al morocho a su lado, viéndolo con una sonrisa que el otro no compartía

-¿Estas grabando?- dijo Kohn al notar la grabadora en manos del rubio, deseando que la tierra lo tragase al pensar que la derrota de su hijo iba a quedar en video

-Será un buen recuerdo- respondió el güero, volviendo a mirar la grabación, centrándose más en su hija y el bicolor –Para dos de ellos por lo menos- se rió.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ambos blades blancos dejaran de girar, y sus dos dueños de rodillas humillados por su derrota.

En tanto a los otros dos, sonreían y eventualmente les hacían gestos de burla, disfrutando de su victoria obtenida limpiamente.

-Niñas- murmuraron el morocho y el peliazul, mirándose mutuamente.

-¡Peleemos Makoto!- le "propuso" la rubia, llevándolo un poco apartado del único plato de pelea, dejando que Souji pelease con Gou.

Hiwatari miró a Kohn, sonriéndole macabramente mientras colocaba su Dranzer en el lanzador, logrando que el mayor tragara nervioso mientras un escalofrío surcaba su espalda.

Las batallas se secundaron en este orden: Makoto vs. Maxiel, gano Maxiel; Gou vs. Souji, ganó Gou; Makoto vs. Souji, ganó Makoto y Maxiel vs. Gou, termino en empate.

Al momento en que al bicolor le tocaba batallar con el moreno, la rubia se lo impidió, excusándose de que mejor húsar el plato y de que la dejara derrotar al morocho primero.

Claro que la chica ganó, logrando que el Neko mayor deseara suicidarse o cambiarse de apellido.

-Lo sacó de tu familia, Rei- dijo Mariah, sosteniendo en brazos a su bebita pelirosa de tan solo tres años –Pero tu no serás así¿Verdad, Miriam?- dijo jugando con la niña, no logrando que su esposo se sintiera mejor.

-Eso debe doler¿No, Rei?- se le rió Max, firmándolo

-¡¡Ya deja de grabar!!- le gritó el morocho, tapándole la lente con la mano, sin lograr que el rubio desistiera de "preservar" el momento.

Cuando Maxiel y Souji abandonaron el plato, Gou y Makoto tomaron sus posiciones, mirándose fijamente el un al otro con una expresión decidida y desafiante.

Nadie dijo nada, era la primera vez que ambos chicos se enfrentaban y la primera vez en años en que un Kinomiya se enfrentaba a un Hiwatari.

Tyson y Kai se miraron por un momento, volviendo su atención a los chicos, en ese momento el bicolor dudaba más que nunca en dejar a su pequeño hijito hacer eso…

-3, 2, 1…-

-¡¡Let It Rip!!- gritaron ambos al unísono, lanzando sus blades en un ataque directo al otro.

Dranzer y Dragoon se chocaron en medio del aire, siendo empujados hacia las esquinas del plato, sin llegar a salir.

Gou sonrió arrogantemente, aprovechando la velocidad del fénix para golpear repetidamente el blade de Makoto, quien no se quedó atrás y utilizó la fuerza de su dragón para hacerlo retroceder.

Ambos se sonrieron con la misma arrogancia, ninguno iba a parar hasta que el blade del otro dejara de girar, sin importar lo que tuvieran que hacer para lograrlo, no iban a parar hasta conseguirlo.

Volvieron a un ataque directo con todas sus fuerzas, y el choque fue tal que la onda expansiva expulsó a ambos blades fuera del plato.

-Ahhh, que lastima- suspiro decepcionada la rubia, ella esperaba ver algo más interesante en la pelea, pero como ambos blades quedaron fuera, fue un empate y la pelea había terminado.

Claro que ninguno de los dos chicos pensaba lo mismo, sus blades todavía giraban y tenían todo un mundo como estadio, así que al mismo tiempo ambos se echaron a correr siguiendo a sus trompos, saliendo de la casa sin parar la pelea.

Esto asustó a todos, siendo el bicolor de ojos fuego el primero en ir tras ellos, seguido por Souji, Maxiel y Tyson, después Mariah, Hilary y Rei, y al último Max que seguía grabando todo.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Seguían corriendo por las calles, chocándose debes en cuando el uno al otro para tratar de derribarse, ya habían llegado al centro de la ciudad.

No tenían ni idea de a cuantas personas habían atropellado, ni cuantas cosas tuvieron que saltar o esquivar en su carrera, no pararían hasta que el otro lo hiciera.

En un momento Makoto tomó la delantera, al pasar por debajo de un camión en medio del tráfico, mismo que hizo que Gou se subiera a los toldos de las tiendas para no retrasarse más.

Pronto el bicolor se bajó, golpeando a Dragoon con una caída en picada de Dranzer, consiguiendo adelantarse del peliazul.

El tumulto de gente ya había pasado, y ambos chicos se estaban acercando al río.

Hiwatari se detuvo a medio cruzar el puente de madera, deteniendo a Kinomiya con un choque de blades; esto produjo que ambas Bestias Bit salieran de sus trompos y se enfrentaran cara a cara una vez más.

Las claras figuras de Dranzer y Dragoon entrelazándose en un remolino detuvieron la marcha de los demás; hasta ese momento ningún chico había logrado convocar a las Bestias Bit, y ahora estas se fundían en un ataque.

Makoto miraba a Gou, Gou miraba a Makoto, la presencia de las bestias sagradas no los había distraído de su objetivo principal, derrotar al otro.

El crujido de la madera quebrándose bajo sus pies logró que el bicolor se diera cuenta de algo: los poderes de fuego de Dranzer habían debilitado la estructura del puente y las ráfagas de viento de Dragoon terminaron por quebrarla.

-¡¡¡Gou!!!- gritó desesperado el peliazul, viendo como lo único que atino el chico a hacer fue cubrirse el rostro al momento de caer en el agua.

La batalla terminó, y el moreno siguió la corriente tratando de ver al menor, lanzándose al río en cuanto lo divisó.

El bicolor sintió como alguien lo arrastraba contra la corriente, abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con el lecho del río, la repentina caída no le dio tiempo ni de respirar.

Abrió más los ojos al notar un objeto que era arrastrado por la corriente, sujetándolo antes de ser llevado a la horilla del río.

Makoto se sujetó del césped y enseguida fue socorrido por su padre y el de Souji para salir, aferraba fuertemente a Gou para que no se le escurriese.

Lo apoyó en el suelo, mirando con temor a que el chico no reaccionara, a su lado estaba el padre del bicolor, quien estaba en igual o pero estado que él.

Pronto el chico empezó a toser, expulsando el agua que había en sus pulmones, reemplazándola por una gran bocanada de aire.

Kai sonrió aliviado, estrechando a su hijo contra su pecho, agradeciendo a quien fuese que nada malo le pasó a su bebé…

Gou se recostó contra el regazo de su padre, sonriendo arrogantemente, cosa que desconcertó al peliazul…

-Makoto…- lo llamo, débil pero orgullosamente, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro –Te gané- le dijo mostrando que es su mano tenia el Dragoon del otro, que se había caído junto con él.

Makoto no dijo nada, sólo miró hacia atrás, notando que en el destruido puente Dranzer acababa de detenerse.

Todavía sin creerlo, el moreno volvió la mirada a su amigo, quien le volvió a sonreír con arrogancia, antes de volver a desmayarse.

- - - - - - - - -

Desde ese entonces, Makoto se había vuelto más sobre protector con Gou, aunque esto no quitaba que seguían peleándose.

En total, iban 3 a 3 y la última fue un empate, aunque desde hace tiempo que el bicolor había notado que se peleaban más a menudo por cualquier cosa, y francamente se sentía incomodo muy cerca del peliazul…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-¡Ya voy!- gritó el jefe de la casa, yendo a atender la puerta antes de que el sonido del timbre lo terminara por enloquecer.

La abrió un poco molesto y tras ella se encontró a un Kai vistiendo un traje gris un tanto desarreglado y con un aspecto de por si cansado…

Iba a hablarle, a preguntarle como había estado, hace mucho tiempo que no se hablaban…

-¡¡Papá!!- pero Gou se le adelantó.

El bicolor se arrodilló para abrazar a su hijo, sonriéndole dulcemente, tratando de ocultar el cansancio que aquejaba su cuerpo.

-Perdóname por no haberte ido a buscar- le dijo, su voz se escuchaba un poco ronca, pero a su hijo la verdad no le importaba eso.

-No importa, el Sr. Kinomiya me cuidó muy bien- levantó su vista hasta el peliazul, quien le sonrió tanto a él como a su padre.

-Gracias- dijo Hiwatari en un suspiro, ahogando un bostezo al taparse la boca con la mano, sujetando con la otra a su hijo para caminar hasta su casa.

-Adiós Makoto- se despidió Gou del chico que lo miraba desde la puerta, siguiendo a su padre.

-Adiós- respondió débilmente, serrando la puerta para que el menor no notara la expresión de tristeza en su rostro.

Tyson se quedó en la misma posición, en verdad le preocupaba mucho lo que le pasaba a Kai, pero éste no quería hablar de nada con él, no quería ni verlo…

Fijó la vista en su hijo, quien suspirando se fue a su cuarto, Makoto era otra cosa que le preocupaba, en especial su relación con ese niño bicolor…

Continuara…

----------

Ten: No me maten, yo me suicido O

Tenc: Entiendan que teniamos que ponerle madre a Makoto, no fue nostra intencios, la evolución es la culpable!!!

Ten: Pero cambiando de tema...¿Qué es lo que Kai oculta? Se explica despues ¿Por qué no quiere hablar con Tyson? Se explica despues ¿Qué es lo que pasó en Rusia que hizo que Gou dejara de sonreír? Se explica despues ¿Por qué hago estas incognitas en vez de escribir el cap. 4? Es uno de los grandes misterios de la vida o.o...

Tenc: ¬¬UUUUU muchas gracias Takaita Hiwatari por su mensaje (No veo porque no publicar una historia así, a mi nadie me conose y lo ahogo, a vos te va a ir mucho mejor) y a todas las personas que leyeron.

Ten: Les quiero aclarar que ya abilite para que me dejen mensajes anonimos (Es medio ofencibo lo que dise sobre los miengro demaciado araganes como para entrar y dejar un mensaje ¬¬UU) Así que cualquiera, en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar, puede dejarme un comentario, lo apreciaría mucho

Tenc: Super gracias a Ann Saotomo (reberencia) por su fic de regalo (EVERY TIME WE TOUCH, les suguiero que lo lean, esta varvaro XD)

Ten: Bueno, así nos despedimos, hasta mi proximo cumpleaños XDDDD (No mentira, lo hare lo más rapido posible)

--------

Capitulo IV: Jueves, Viernes

Los jueves son perfectos para planear salidas y tomar un helado con amigos

Los viernes son perfectos para declararse y recordar la infancia...


	4. Capitulo IV: Jueves, Viernes

Ten: Hola!!

Tenc: Por díos, si que nos pasamos una eternidad sin actualizar o.o

Ten: No nos culpen, es la escuela que me tiene hasta el...(No les digo que)

Tenc: Pero como rcompensa, el cap. es largo (O por lo menos el más largo que he escrito)

Ten: Bueno, no los molesto más, que lo disfruten n.n

Advertencia: Posiblemente un capitulo telenovelesco, que pasa de lo muy dulce a lo muy triste de una, y obiamente yaoi (Pero ni se para que digo esto, si ya lo deberían saber)

Disclaimer: Beybler así como Gou y Makoto no me pertenesen, sino a Takao Aoki, pero demás personajes como la trama de la historia son míos y su plaguio está proibido, y el huso o publicació de los mismos en otra histpria o paguina sólo con mi permiso. Esta histori es sin animo de lucro

--

Capitulo IV: Jueves, Viernes

Jueves, 3:30 pm.

-Mira quien está ahí- le señaló el morocho a Makoto, mientras ambos trotaban alrededor de la cancha de fútbol, para que mirara a través de las rejas que delimitaban las canchas del resto del colegio.

Makoto distrajo su vista, notando que a quien señalaba Souji era Gou.

El pequeño bicolor estaba sentado en las bancas tras las cancha, balanceando sus piernas y mirando hacia, si prestaba atención, el otro equipo que estaba entrenando en ese momento.

-Y mira a quien está mirando- volvió a señalarle el de ojos rosas, al pelinaranja que hacía de arquero para uno de los equipos de la otra cancha.

Claro que ese hecho no alegraba al peliazul, saber que el ojiamatista estaba mirando a otra persona; pero Souji tan sólo lo hizo porque le paresia tierno que Hiwatari se hubiese quedado más tiempo sólo por ese chico.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Por su parte, Gou simplemente miraba a Sean, sintiéndose bien de sólo hacerlo.

Esa noche había soñado con el de ojos verdes, y hoy por lo menos quería pasar un tiempo con él.

Claro que tubo que inventar una excusa, casi ridícula, para que su padre no se preocupara por que él llegaría tarde a la casa.

En cuanto la clase del mayor terminó, se levantó en seguida y fue hasta la reja entretejida que lo separaba del chico.

Sean no necesitó que lo llamaran para darse cuenta de la presencia del bicolor, ni para ir junto a éste.

Se arrodillo hasta quedar a su altura, sonriéndole con esa sonrisa tenue y calida que lo caracterizaba, y que hizo que Gou casi se desmayara

-¿Cómo estas Hiwatari?- le dijo suavemente, sonriendo dulcemente cuando el niño se sonrojó, era dulce ver al pequeño de esa forma…

-Yo quería…- susurró el bicolor, atropellando sus palabras y agachando su cabeza ante la vergüenza que lo invadía –Quería…- volvió a levantar la cabeza, pero su boca fue sellada por un dedo del mayor que le imponía silencio.

-¿Por qué no me esperas y te invito un helado?- le propuso, retirando su mano de la boca del menor, permitiendo que éste hablara.

Más Gou sólo afirmó con la cabeza, había podido sentir la calidez de la mano del otro sobre sus labios, aunque los guantes que usaba el mayor no lo dejaron sentirla con total plenitud.

Sean sonrió y se levantó del suelo, se fue caminando hasta los cambiadores sin antes voltear para saludar al menor, quien con una expresión completamente atontada, le devolvió el saludo.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-Así que aquí están ustedes dos- dijo Maxiel con una voz autoritaria y ambas manos sobre la cadera, asustando a ambos chicos, quienes suspiraron al ver como la rubia se reía de sus expresiones.

-Quería hablarles- explicó pasando un brazo por detrás del cuello del morocho y el otro por el del peliazul, obligándolos a caminar por donde ella quería.

-¿Qué pasa Maxie?- preguntó un poco incomodo por la posición Souji.

-Nada, quería ver si el domingo podíamos salir- dijo con una sonrisa –Pero antes…- dijo deteniendo sus pasos, obligando a que los chicos miraran al frente…

-Quiero saber que están haciendo- frente a ellos estaba Sean y Gou caminando calmadamente tomados de la mano, y se podía notar que el bicolor estaba sonrojado.

A pesar de la queja de Souji, sobre de que era algo intimo entre su amigo y el pelinaranja, Makoto fue el primero en salir corriendo a detener a la pareja.

-¡¡Hola!!- Saludo cuando llegó ante ambos, siendo seguido por el mocho y la rubia, y sonriendo con un tanto de satisfacción por haber interrumpido.

Sean sonrió un tanto incomodo, pero Gou casi fulmina con su mirada a sus amigos, no iba a perdonarlos fácilmente por haber hecho de mal quinteto…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-Y dime Sean ¿Qué carrera estás estudiando?- los cinco iban caminando por la calle charlando sobre la vida del mayor.

Más adelante iban el nombrado, Gou y Maxiel, mas atrás estaban Souji y Makoto, quien ocasionalmente lanzaba un comentario "indirectamente" ofensivo hacia el chico que, según él, no debía de tomarle la mano al bicolor.

Llegaron hasta la heladería, en donde el mayor se sentó en una mesa aparte con Hiwatari…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-Es agradable- dijo Maxiel a favor de Sean

-¡Es detestable!- dijo Makoto en contra de Sean

Los tres estaban sentados en la mesa en frente al pelinaranja y a su amigo, discutiendo sobre si era tierna o desagradable la escena que mostraban.

Kinomiya por poco no iba a separarlos y Mizzuhara defendía la dulzura de la pareja, mientras Khon se mantenía al margen de la discusión.

El peliazul era capaz de ir a ahorcar al pelinaranja, si no fuera por que sus amigos lo habían sentado en el medio para complicarle que saliera, lo haría sin problemas.

Mientras, en su mesa, Gou escuchaba atentamente lo que Sean le decía, no hablaba mucho, lo que era perfecto.

Todo el chico era perfecto, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su vos, su boca, su calidez…

Hiwatari repasaba un pensamiento una y otra vez ¿Qué tan calidos serían los labios de Masafiel?...

Eso lo había dejado tan distraído, que hasta el propio Sean se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba…

Sonrió con dulzura y se inclinó sobre la meza… ¿Por qué quedarse con la misma duda?

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Makoto dejo de respirar, Souji y Maxiel también…

Frente a ellos Gou era dulcemente besado por ese chico que generó tanta polémica entre los tres…

El peliazul sintió como el corazón se le partió a la mitad, el bicolor correspondía torpemente al que era su primer beso…

Pudo ver como Sean se separaba lentamente del menor y le susurraba algo que no pudo ni quiso entender…

Ninguno de los tres pudo escuchar lo que dijo, pero si sus corazones guardaban cualquier sentimiento, fue reemplazado por la preocupación al ver que el mayor se levantaba, dejando en la mesa el dinero suficiente para pagar y a un Gou estático sin saber que hacer.

Pasaron los minutos y lo único que atino a hacer fue echarse a llorar…

Maxiel se levantó enseguida a abrazarlo, y los chicos a tratar de ver que podían hacer, pero el bicolor solo quería salir de ese lugar e ir a su casa.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Maxiel sujetaba a Gou mientras ambos caminaban hacia la casa de éste, más atrás, Makoto y Souji iba hablando

-¡Si veo a ése idiota otra vez!- dijo el de ojos marrones, chocando su puño con su palma, expresando todo el enojo que sentía

-¿Pero qué demonios pasó?- preguntó el morocho igual de molesto que él, pero más preocupado por saber la causa del llanto del más chico.

Kinomiya prefería no pensar en ello, sea cual fuera la causa, ese chico había echo llorar a su bicolor y no iba a quedar sin castigo…

En verdad, prefería no pensar en lo que había pasado antes el llanto, ya que la rabia acallaba el dolor que sentía…

La rubia dejó que el ojiamatista cruzara la calle solo, para así ella poder hablar con los chicos.

-¿Cómo está?- le preguntó Souji a la chica, quien lo miró con el semblante preocupado.

-Se siente mal- dijo volviendo su mirada al menor, quien la esperaba del otro lado de la cuadra –Me dijo que Sean se iba…-

-¿Pero cómo? ¿A dónde?- dijo Makoto, sin que esa explicación lo satisficiera…

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo?- la de ojos verdes subió su tono de voz, mostrándole al chico que se sentía igual de impotente que él

Los tres se callaron, ninguno se sentía capas de decir algo que no ofendiese a ninguno de los otros dos; fue la tenue voz de Gou, que llamaba a Maxiel a su lado, la que rompió el momento…

-Nos vemos- dijo la rubia, cruzando la calle para llegar junto al bicolor.

Makoto iba a seguirlos, pero fue sujetado del brazo por Souji, quien con la mirada le dijo que era mejor dejar al chico con la chica.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ya en su casa, el peliazul miraba algún punto en la pared de su cuarto, desplomado sobre su cama.

-No tu habla con él- ya era como la tercera vez que entre ambos padres se pasaban la responsabilidad de saber que le pasaba a su hijo

-Tu eres su padre, tu habla con él- Hilary decidió zanjar con esa discusión, casi empujando a su esposo dentro del cuarto de su pequeño

-Pero…- Tyson suspiró, entrando resignado al cuarto para hablar de padre a hijo.

-¿Qué pasa campeón?- el mayor de los Kinomiya trató de hacer que su hijo lo mirara

-Nada…- pero fue inútil, Makoto seguía con la cabeza hundida en la almohada, no se sentía bien como para hablar…

-Vamos, tu madre…- volteó a ver a la mujer, quien apresuradamente le hizo señas de que no la metiera en la conversación –Y yo…- dijo con molestia, sentándose en la silla del escritorio –Estamos preocupados-

Makoto giró la cabeza para ver a su padre, se notaba en la cara del mayor lo incomodo que se sentía por hablar de esas cosas, lo que logró que esbozara una pequeña sonrisa

-Me gusta alguien…- susurró volviendo a ocultar su cabeza en la almohada.

-Entiendo…- Tyson suspiró con pesadez, era de familia sufrir por alguien, estaba como en sus genes

-¿Quién es? ¿La conozco?- no podían faltar esas preguntas, es como un extraño placer el que obtiene un padre al saber esa clase de cosas, aunque después quede traumatizado por la respuesta

-Gou…- esa respuesta por ejemplo, casi lo hace atragantarse con el aire…

¡¿Estaban hablando de Gou Hiwatari?! ¡¿Del mismo Gou Hiwatari que él conocía?! ¡¡Hiwatari?! ¡¡El hijo de Kai?!

No tenía idea en que momento se había muerto…

-¿Papá estás bien?- Makoto se entristeció al principio por la reacción de su padre, a nadie le gusta decepcionar a su progenitor por ser gay, pero en cuanto vio que el mayor no respiraba, se preocupó.

Kinomiya miró a su hijo con la boca abierta y apenas pudiendo respirar, tratando de recordar como carajo era que se hablaba…

-¿Go-ou…Hi-Hiwatari?- preguntó tartamudeando, suspirando hondo en cuanto su hijo afirmó –Bien…- por dios santo…

-Espero que no te moleste – el menor agachó la cabeza, entristeciendo su tono de voz –El hecho de que soy…-

-¡¡No, no, no!! ¡No es nada de eso!- lo interrumpió el peliazul mayor, no quería que se mal interpretara su reacción –Es sólo que…- apoyó su frente contra su palma, respirando más tranquilo –Hiwatari…-

¿Acaso alguna maldita maldición lo tenía atado a ese apellido? ¿No podía simplemente zanjar su historia con los portadores de ese nombre?

Al parecer no…

-Igual no importa- Makoto volvió a acostarse en su cama –A él le gusta ese chico bonito de Sean Masafiel– dijo con sarcasmo y obvio desprecio, cada vez que pensaba en el pelinaranja sentía que su sangre hervía de rabia…

Tyson suspiró, no sabia que decirle a su hijo en una situación como esa; si fuese otra persona, sería más fácil, pero tratándose de Hiwatari, no tenia ni idea de que hacer…

-¿Le has dicho lo que sientes?- dijo lo primero que le cruzó la cabeza, mirando a su hijo con expectativa

-No…- Makoto respondió algo confundido por la pregunta -¿Debería?- le preguntó sentándose en la cama

-Por mi experiencia, es mejor hacerlo…- el peliazul respondió con algo de pesar, él ya había pagado muy caro por ese error –Por no hacerlo, perdí a…- se detuvo antes de cometer otro error, se había dejado llevar por los recuerdos –Tu madre-

Makoto suspiro, claro que sabia que sus padres se habían casado por que él estaba por nacer, pero no sabia que ser un perdedor también era de familia…

-Bueno…- el mayor se levantó del asiento, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo- Ven, Hilary quiere que la ayudes a hacer la comida- le ordenó para salir del cuarto.

El peliazul se quedó mirando a su padre con una expresión sorprendida, ya debía haber sabido que sus padres se preocupaban por él sólo cuando les convenía…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Viernes 2:55 pm.

¡¿Cómo demonios se había dejado arrastras hasta ese lugar?! Juraba que si volvía a ceder ante cualquier petición del bicolor se suicidaría.

Lo último que Makoto recordaba era que, a la hora de la salida, Gou se había abrazado a él (Cosa rara de ver) y tras una petición que había empezado con "¿Me acompañarías…?" terminó en ese lugar…

"Ese lugar" era la vereda ante las puertas del colegio, y él simplemente esperaba con el seño fruncido junto al pequeño bicolor…

El día estaba de por más horrible, y no solo para él, los días se volvían cada vez más otoñales y parecía que en cualquier momento se largaría a llover…

Pero él NO podía irse, puesto que el ojiamatista lo tenía sujeto del brazo, que era suficiente para obligarlo a quedarse.

-¿Por qué demonios lo esperas?- ya estaba harto de hacer esa pregunta, y ya estaba harto de recibir la misma respuesta…

-Porque quiero decirle lo que siento…- Gou tan sólo susurraba, mirando atentamente las puertas del edificio, parecía que no se daba cuenta de la molestia de su amigo.

-¡¿Y que demonios sientes por él?!- ya se había hartado, prefería escuchar a su enojo, que logró soltarlo del agarre del menor

-Me gusta y lo sabes- el bicolor levanto su tono de voz sin llegar a gritar, se cruzó de brazos y miró a su amigo con el seño levemente fruncido

-¡A ti no te gusta!- si Makoto no se calmaba, iba a cometer un error, pues su tono de voz hace mucho que había pasado el grito…

-¿Y tú que sabes?- Gou no entendía que le pasaba al mayor, pero la forma en que éste le hablaba lo empezaba a molestar

-¡No te puede gustar! ¡Sos demasiado joven para eso!- el peliazul ya no sabia por que estaba gritando, si por el dolor y los celos que le causaban los sentimientos de Gou hacia el pelinaranja, o el platónicismo que le encontraba a los mismos.

-¡¿Quién sos para decirme qué no puedo enamorarme a los 12 años?!- Hiwatari ya estaba gritando, y eso ya se había vuelto una discusión, ninguno de los dos podía entender el punto de vista del otro…

-¡¡No tienes ni idea de lo que es estar enamorado!!- Kinomiya quería hacerle entender al bicolor lo ridículo de sus acciones, y en parte, quería desahogarse de todo lo que sentía

-¡¡Y tú si?!- esa última pregunta dejó al peliazul sin palabras, si respondía se iba a confesar y ese no era el lugar, ni el momento adecuados para tal cosa.

-Se acabó, me largo- dijo terminando con la discusión –Has lo que quieras- se dio vuelta encontrándose con la imagen de Sean mirándolo a los dos…

No necesitó voltear a ver para saber que los ojos amatista del menor se perdieron en los ojos verdes del mayor, sólo suspiró con rabia empuyando al pelinaranja antes de marcharse…

Su enojo no estaba dirigido al mayor en ese momento, toda su furia estaba concentrada en la misma persona que lo había hecho sonreír muchas veces…

En el mismo niño que lo había hecho preocuparse como nuca antes, que lo hizo sentirse triste un montón de veces…

El cual se había dedicado a proteger durante años…

Ese maldito niño de ojos brillantes del cual se había enamorado en un día como ese…bajo la lluvia…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-¿Qué tanto escuchaste?- Gou no podía ver a los ojos de Sean, no se sentía capas de levantar la mirada del suelo.

Hace algún rato que había empezado a llover, pero el paraguas del ojiverde evitaba que el agua llegara a su cuerpo, aunque él prefería ser mojado por la lluvia en ese momento…

-Medio Japón los escuchó- el pelinaranja habló con gracia, tratando que el menor levantara la cabeza.

Podía sentir la tristeza del chico, y en cierta forma se sentía mal por lo que tendría que hacer, pero era lo mejor…

-Tu no puedes amarme…- Gou levantó la vista, suspirando hondamente para retener las lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos; no quería escuchar lo que estaba escuchando…

-Y no lo digo porque seas menor que yo…- Sean acarició con dulzura la mejilla izquierda del bicolor, tratando de evitarle el llanto –Sino porque no soy lo mejor para ti…- le susurró, dejándole un fugas beso en los labios; marchándose posteriormente…

Gou se quedó quieto, sin importarle el agua que mojaba todo su cuerpo, y sin saber por que, se echo a correr para buscar a Makoto…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-¿Hiwatari?- el padre de Sean fue quien formuló esa pregunta, en cuanto su hijo entró al auto, refiriéndose al chico con el que había estado…

-Si- respondió con una sonrisa…

Tal respuesta ocasionó una risa en el mayor, al parecer todo Hiwatari era igual de hermoso y problemático…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sentía como la lluvia bañaba su rostro, su respiración se calmaba con cada bocanada de aire que tomaba…

En algún momento había dejado de caminar, y ahora estaba parado en medio de la calle, dejando que todo el dolor que abarcaba su corazón se limpiara con las gotas de lluvia…

-¡¡MAKOTO!!- ese llamado lo tomó por sorpresa, y se volteó a tiempo para ver como el bicolor que lo llamaba se tropezaba y caía al piso…

-¡Gou!- olvidó todo en cuanto el miedo lo atacó y corrió hacia el menor para socorrerlo.

Se arrodillo en cuanto llegó a su lado, notando como el niño tenía la rodilla lastimada y se sujetaba el tobillo porque le dolía

-Sos un idiota- le recriminó sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo para cubrir la herida sangrante, sin saber si sentirse alegre o molesto…

Los ojos amatista de Gou tintineaban de alegría y una suave sonrisa decoraba su rostro; y en cuanto el mayor termino de atar el pañuelo alrededor de su rodilla, se empujó adelante para abrazarlo, logrando que el peliazul quedara sentado sobre la acera mojada…

-Ehhh, quitate por favor- le pidió avergonzado Makoto, apoyando las manos en la cadera del chico para poder apartarlo.

No le gustaba estar sentado el piso mojado, aunque tuviese al bicolor sobre él…

-¿Estuviste llorando?- le preguntó Gou en cuanto se separaron, con una leve risita nerviosa, ocultando su propio llanto.

-No, pero obviamente tu si- le dijo con burla, ante lo cual ambos se rieron.

El peliazul se levantó y le extendió la mano al bicolor para que se levantara, pero al ver como éste no podía pararse, se agachó devuelta…

-Sube- se ofreció a llevarlo en su espalda –Si te duele mejor te llevo- dijo ante la indecisión del menor.

Gou sonrió con dulzura, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Makoto, para que éste pudiera alzarlo.

-Estas pesado- se quejó el peliazul, recibiendo una patada en su pierna por parte del ojiamatista, quien se apoyó mejor contra su espalda…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Hace mucho que estaban caminando, tal vez era por lo lento de su caminar o por la calma del ambiente, que se sentía como más tiempo del que en realidad había pasado.

-Makoto…- el susurró débil del bicolor hizo que el peliazul girara la vista para ver su rostro, creía que Gou se había dormido -¿Sigues siendo mi hermano mayor?-

Los ojos amatistas estaban levemente abiertos, denotando que su dueño estaba a punto de dormirse.

Makoto volvió la mirada al frente, el bicolor lo llamaba así desde los 6 años…

Él no tenía hermanos menores, y el chico no tenía hermanos mayores, por lo cual lo había tomado como su hermano mayor…

En verdad era su culpa, fue después de una pelea que él le dijo a Hiwatari que eran como hermanos, siendo él el mayor que protegía al menor y lo fastidiaba para que pudiera mejorar…

Claro que sólo lo dijo porque el bicolor estaba llorando y se sentía mal por haberlo hecho llorar, pero el niño se lo había tomado muy enserio…

Suspiró…

El peliazul no podía calificarlos como "hermanos" ahora, no sintiendo lo que él sentía por el chico en su espalda…

Pero de eso no había nadie a quien culpar, fue algo que paso y para lo que Gou era demasiado joven para entender o siquiera darse cuenta de ello…

Y en todo caso, ya que estaba echando culpas, era culpa de los padres del chico por hacerlo tan lindo e inocente…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sonó el timbre y Kai se levantó de la silla para abrir la puerta.

Ya era las 3:30 hs. y su hijo todavía no llegaba, y si le sumamos que afuera había un diluvio, el bicolor de ojos fuego no se sentía precisamente "calmado"

-Sr. Kai, le juro que yo no le hice nada, él se desmayó sólo- en cuanto abrió la puerta, se encontró con la imagen de Makoto cargando en brazos a Gou, quien sin duda estaba desmayado.

-No hagas eso- dijo con algo de reproche por el comentario del chico, suspirando con alivio de ver a su hijo llegar a casa –Pasa-

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Después de que el mayor de los bicolores les trajera algunas toallas, y de que el ojiamatista se despertara, ambos chicos se estaban secando…

Bueno, por lo menos Makoto se secaba sólo, ya que a Gou lo estaba secando su padre, a quien no parecía importarle que su hijo le repitiera mil y un veces que podía hacerlo sólo, iba a seguir haciéndolo él.

El peliazul miraba como ambos Hiwatari discutían un poco por la actitud del mayor…

En esos momentos mataría por padres como Kai Hiwatari, parecía que era capas de dejar todo lo que tenía para que su hijo fuese feliz.

Y por más de la fachada de serio que se le adjuntaba al mayor, cuando éste estaba junto a Gou, nadie era capas de pensar en alguien serio e indiferente.

Claro que tampoco era que sus padres no se preocuparan por él, es sólo que a veces no le prestaban tanta atención como Kai a Gou…

Pero de seguro era por el hecho de ser padre soltero que tenía esa actitud, y tal vez lo sobreprotegía mucho…

-¿Quieres comer?- la pregunta del bicolor menor lo despabiló, en verdad no se había puesto a pensar en comida pero…

-Ehhh- un "leve" rugido de su estomago lo delató y logró que se sonrojara evidentemente, agachando la cabeza de vergüenza.

Gou se rió notoriamente, algo lo hacía sentirse feliz; tomó al mayor de la muñeca y lo arrastro hasta la cocina de su casa.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Las risas de ambos chicos resonaban por toda la pequeña casa, ya debía ser como las 5 de la tarde, pero afuera todavía llovía y estaba todo oscuro…

Al bicolor y al peliazul sentados en la mesa de la cocina del primero, en verdad no les importaba, ellos estaban bien…

-Si, me contó- dijo Gou tratando de dejar de reír de la anécdota que había tenido Souji con una gaseosa, y de la cual ahora se reían los dos…

Kai estaba apoyando contra la pared, mirando por la ventana por si algún auto conocido pasaba por la casa, y bebiendo ocasionalmente de la taza de té que tenía en sus manos…

La misma que se había llevado a la boca cuando notó como la superficie de esta se agitaba…

No se había dado cuenta cuando su garganta se serró y sus ojos empezaron a arderle, ni de lo agitada que se había vuelto su respiración, como si ahogara espasmos…

Volteó a ver a los dos chicos, quienes seguían riéndose, al parecer sin darse cuenta de esos detalles en él…

-Que ridículo- susurró limpiando con la manga de su camisa cualquier rastro de aquello que perturbó su té.

Volvió la vista a la ventana en cuanto escuchó el sonido de un auto estacionándose enfrente de la casa

-Makoto- llamó al peliazul, quien se giró para verlo –Vinieron a buscarte- tomó las llaves de la casa y acompaño al chico hasta la puerta

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-¡¿Por qué no llamas?!- Kinomiya le recriminó a su hijo, deteniendo el abrazo que éste iba a darle como forma de saludo; saludando a ambos bicolores con un gesto

-¿Y por qué viniste aquí?- preguntó con sarcasmo el menor de lo peliazules, cruzándose de brazos todavía en el umbral de la casa

-Porque supuse que estarías aquí- respondió con fastidio, apunto de agarrarlo del brazo y arrastrarlo dentro del auto.

-¿Entonces para qué quieres que te llame?- dijo con sarcasmo y obviedad, provocando una risa en los Hiwatari y dejando a su padre sin saber que decir

-Sube al auto- ordenó un tanto enojado, agrandando la risa de victoria de su hijo.

En cuanto su hijo pasó a su lado, lo golpeó en la cabeza como forma de reproche, volviéndose después la vista hacia los que seguían en la puerta.

-¿Cómo estas?- Tyson le preguntó a Kai, no logrando que éste lo mirase de otra forma que no fuera indiferente.

-Bien- respondió más por cortesía que por querer hacerlo, apartando la mirada de los ojos del peliazul, fijándola en algún punto de la pared…

-Yo…- el moreno iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por su hijo que tocó la bocina de su auto, apresurándolo –Mejor me voy- dijo resignado a no poder hablarle…

-Adiós- y el bicolor tampoco le daba muchas posibilidades, pues ni bien dijo eso, serró la puerta de la casa sin dejarlo ni despedirse…

Tyson subió al auto, suspirando con pesadez antes de arrancarlo, al parecer su ex-compañero todavía no lo perdonaba…

-Vamos, que mamá se va a molestar- lo apresuró Makoto, abrazándose al respaldo de su asiento para poder verlo a la cara

-Si…- susurró, necesita una respuesta con urgencia –Dime, ¿Sabes si algo le pasa a Kai?- y por el momento, su hijo era la única fuente que tenía.

-No, yo lo veo como siempre…- respondió después de pensarlo un momento –Por lo menos Gou no me ha dicho nada- agregó, estirando más la cabeza para ver mejor la expresión de su padre -¿Por?-

-Por nada- respondió después de un leve suspiro, no podía exigirle al menor más que eso…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sábado 2:00 am.

-Papá- podía escuchar ese leve susurro, pero no distinguía de quien era esa voz que lo llamaba, ni que era lo que decía –Papá despierta- los suaves empujones en su brazo derecho lograron despertarlo levemente, encontrando que esa voz era la de su hijo.

Kai se llevó una mano a la frente en cuanto se separó del escritorio, se había quedado dormido mientras trabajaba…

Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, no sabía cuanto tiempo más podía seguir con esa situación…

Se sentía al borde del llanto por la impotencia, querías romper todo lo que tenía a su alrededor y poder morirse ahí mismo…

-¿Papá?...- pero no podía, no querría que su hijo viera tal cosa, él no era culpable de lo que le pasaba -¿Pasa algo?-

Negó con la cabeza, Gou era lo único que lo hacía sentir mejor, y por lo único que valía la pena pasar por eso o por cosas peores…

-Mejor vete a dormir- los ojos fuego de Kai estaban cansados, pero aun así no dejaban que el menor viera toda la tristeza que albergaban

-Tu también vete a acostar- le dijo Gou, sujetándolo del brazo y obligándolo a salir de la habitación, soltándolo solamente cuando hubieron llegado a la habitación del mayor.

-¿Ahora si te vas a dormir?- le preguntó después de que su hijo lo obligó a sentarse en su cama, despidiéndose de él con un beso en la frente.

Gou le sonrió y se marchó del cuarto, pero antes de llegar al suyo, se detuvo y volvió al de su padre…

-Ahh, papá, me olvidaba…- dijo atrayendo la atención del mayor –Maxie quería saber si puedo ir el domingo con ella y los chicos al cine- le pidió, con los mismos ojos brillantes que usaba para pedirle algo a alguien

-¿A qué hora?- indagó Kai, sin decidirse entre dejarlo ir o no

-A la una- respondió el menor, esperando una respuesta afirmativa. Hiwatari lo pensó por un momento, no tenía a que oponerse

-Vuelves antes de las 5- condicionó, no había porque no dejar que el chico saliera con sus amigos, mientras no volviera tarde…

-Si, buenas noches- saludó Gou, serrando la puerta del cuarto y yendo al propio.

-Buenas noches- lo único que él tenia que hacer mañana, era esperar la visita de alguien…

Continuará…

--

Ten: Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, tengo que irme a dormir por que son las 00:09 de la mañana XD

Tenc: Supongo que habran notado el huso de palabras que invento, como "Platonisismo" y "peli/oji algo", pero yo soy así (El primero se refiere a un amor platonico y los otros, los únicos que si existen son ojiazul y pelirrojo, de ahí saque los demás) n.n

Ten: Asi como el paso del tuteo (tu) al voseo (vos), pero son cosas de geografía n.n

Tenc: En cuanto al capitulo, se pudo ver otros lados de la personalidad de Gou y Makoto y un poco más de las de Kai y Tyson (Me paresco a un critico de cine XD)

Ten: las preguntas que se respondieron son: ninguna n.n (Soy muuuuy mala)

Tenc: Pero eso sí, se enrredan más las cosas y nos despedimos de un personaje

T&T: Adiós Sean, te queremos!! Igual eras de corto huso ¬¬

Ten: Muchas gracias a Ann-sama y a Takaita-Sama por sus mensajes, y si se que soy mala con Kai XP, pero si esto es malo, ¿Entonses que será lo que le deparará el futuro?

Tenc: Tendran que esperar para ver, nos vemos!!

P.D.: Voy a hacer lo posible para subirlo el 15, ya que es el día del padre y va a ir dedicado a todos los padres!! Chau!!

--

Capítulo V: Scarlet Fear

¿Qué tanto miedo puede ocasionar una pelicula de terror?

Alguien que creíste dejar atras vuelve para atormentarte...


	5. Capitulo V: Scarlet Fear

Ten: Hola!

Tenc: No tardamos tanto esta vez n.n

Ten: Bueno, apesar de que es mañana, quiero dedicar esto a todos los padres, Feliz día!!

Tenc: Igual la historia no tiene nada que ver XP

Ten: Bueno, los dejo que lean n.n

Disclaimer: Beyblade, Gou y Makoto no me pertenecen, si no a Takoa Aoki. Demas personajes como la trama de la historia son míos y esta proibido su plagio, uso o publicación en otro lugar sin mi permiso

Advertencia: Esto es YAOI, no te gusta, no leas. Ni siquiera se por que estás aka ¬¬

Nota: Estimados lectores, este es el principio del nudo principal (En el anterior termino el primer nudo), así que de aka falta el final y se termina la historia.

Que lo disfruten!

--

Capítulo V: Scarlet Fear

Maldita sea la hora en que dijo que sí…

-¿Cómo estas?- ¿Cómo estaba? ¡¿Qué cómo estaba?! ¡¡Mal, así era como estaba!!

Claro que no podía culpar a su amigo, Souji sólo trataba de ser cordial, y una simple mirada de "no preguntes" bastó para hacerlo callar.

-¿Cuándo van a llegar?- Makoto no se sentía bien, y no era que le doliese algo o estuviera enfermo, anímicamente se sentía mal…

Pues por gracia del destino, se había quedado despierto toda la noche y cuando al fin pudo conciliar el sueño, su madre lo despertó para que se preparara para salir con sus amigos…

Claro que su mamá lo despertó a las 8:00 de la mañana, cuando el tenía que estar en el centro comercial a la una…

-¡¡Ahí llegaron!!- para lo cual no había razón alguna, él no tardaba mucho en prepararse…

De echo, eran las dos personas que acababan de llegar las que más tardaban; una, por ser mujer, y el otro, por metrosexual…

-¡¡Makoto!!- Maxiel saltó a abrazarlo, con esos abrazos que podrían dejarlo conectado a un respirador si no los rompía.

-Siento la demora, tarde en elegir la ropa de Gou- se disculpó la rubia, después de saludar con un abrazo al morocho.

Ambos chicos miraron al susodicho; el bicolor estaba vestido unos zapatos negros normales, un Jean azul gastado, que se ajustaba bien a las piernas y era de cintura baja.

Además, tenía puesta una remera corta de color violeta y un chaleco azul oscuro; pero sin duda, estaba maquillado…

-¿Por qué te vistes así?- no era que al peliazul le molestara la forma de vestir del chico, lo que le molestaba eran las posibles miradas y pensamiento que podía ocasionar en terceros…

-Para verme mayor- respondió el bicolor, desviando la mirada de Makoto, no le gustaba la forma en que su amigo lo miraba

-¿Para qué quieren eso?- Souji le preguntó a Maxiel, quien le sonrió pícaramente, mostrándoles una hoja de periódico…

-Para poder ver esto- la chica sonreía extendiéndoles a los dos la hoja de diario donde se anunciaba la película que quería ver, y que sin duda, los iba a obligar a ver.

-Oh, no- la reacción era de esperarse, la película que se anunciaba era la quinta parte de una serie de películas de terror que la rubia de ojos verdes los había obligado a ver

-¡Por favor, Maxie, esa no!- suplicó el peliazul –Tuve pesadillas la última vez- confesó en un susurro con las manos entrelazadas de forma suplicante, claro que sólo consiguió que los otros tres se le rieran en la cara…

-Además, Gou es muy pequeño para ver eso- el morocho fue más listo, sujetando al bicolor de los hombros, trató de usarlo como excusa…

-A él no le importa, ¿Verdad?- Mizzuhara sabía como hacer que dos hombres hicieran algo que no querían, y ante la afirmación de Hiwatari, no tenían más que hacer sino resignarse a lo que ella decía.

-Está bien…- susurraron a regañadientes, dándose por vencidos, nadie podía ganarle a la rubia cuando confabulaba con el bicolor…

-¡Entonces está dicho!- Maxiel sonrió, no por nada era capitana del equipo –Makoto, ve con Gou a sacar las entradas- ordenó tomando a Souji de la mano para arrastrarlo a comprar palomitas de maíz y bebida…

-Ehh, no creo que se la crean…- susurró el moreno…

Por más que el ojiamatista estuviera vestido y maquillado como para pasar de dos años más, sus facciones y estatura delataban que era un niño.

La rubia soltó Kohn para separar un poco del grupo al peliazul, así poder susurrarle sin que los otro dos escucharan…

-Ya lo se, ¿Pero por qué crees que le di un pantalón de cintura baja dos talles más grande?- le susurró al oído, logrando que se diera cuenta que, cada tanto, el menor tenía que subirse el pantalón, pues se le caía…

-No…- le dijo en forma de reproche, pero la ojiverde sólo le guiñó un ojo afirmativamente, separándose de él para irse con el morocho.

Makoto se quedó quieto, mirando como Gou iba sólo a sacar las entradas

-Dios…- susurró, la clave no era que miraran al chico, sino, que no miraran más allá de su espalda baja…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-Ehhh, disculpa, ¿A qué hora dijiste?- era la séptima vez que ese idiota del otro lado el mostrador hacía la misma pregunta…

-Las 14:20- pero tampoco lo culpaba por distraerse…

Es que ¿Quién no se babearía por que un chico como el bicolor estuviera en frente tuyo, y más en la posición en la que el menor estaba?

No, sin duda no podía culparlo…

Después de todo, Gou estaba prácticamente con medio cuerpo sobre el mostrador, y no solo para llegar a ver sin problemas, sino para que cierta parte de su anatomía pudiera verse con más claridad…

Y los boxers negros que podían verse con total plenitud desde el lugar que ocupaba el cajero, eran muy tentadores como para prestarle atención a otra cosa…

-Dios…- Makoto abandonó su cómoda posición de espaldas contra la pared en cuanto le dieron al menor las entradas, pasando a su lado para subir a su lugar esa prenda que iba a lograr que alguien muriera desangrado…

Y por como iban las cosas, ese alguien iba a ser él…

-¿Las tienes?- le preguntó Maxiel a Gou cuando llegaron a su lado, pasándole el balde de palomitas y la bebida al peliazul, sujetando con emoción las entradas con sus manos.

La rubia sonrió de emoción y se echó a correr a la sala, arrastrando al bicolor con ella y dejando a los chicos rezagados…

Souji y Makoto se miraron a los ojos, ambos cargaban la misma cantidad de comida y bebida, y podían ver en los ojos del otro el mismo desprecio hacia si mismos…

-Aquí vamos- dijo el morocho, mirando ambos al camino que llevaba a la sala donde iban a pasar esa película que los obligaban a ver…

-No hay vuelta a tras- dijo el peliazul, ambos hablaban como si fuera a acabarse su vida ni bien posasen un pie en ese lugar, y para ellos…su hombría era lo que perderían…

-¡Apresúrense!- aunque si lo pensaban bien, podrían haberla perdido en el momento que fueron controlados por esa rubia sin poder poner excusas…

-¡¡Ahí vamos!!- reprocharon los dos, caminando para enfrentarse a sus destinos…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-¡¡Kyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaa!!- ese fue el grito de muchas de las mujeres de la sala, en cuanto la pantalla mostró como a uno de los personajes le cortaban la cabeza y esta rodaba hasta los pies de la protagonista.

Maxiel fue una de las mujeres que gritó, tras lo que se abrazó fuertemente a Souji, quien estaba sentado a su lado.

Makoto fijó su vista en Gou, hasta el momento el chico no había gritado, pero era notable que estaba pálido y temblando.

-¡¡Kyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaa!!- una segunda escena de terror logró que el menor gritara, y como acto reflejo se aferrara al peliazul…

Kinomiya y Kohn se miraron el uno al otro, con una expresión que decía "mujeres", después de todo, ellos eran hombres y no gritaban…

-¡¡ Kyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaa!!- no por lo menos sin después abrazarse a personas que ellos conocieran…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-¡¡Me encantó!!- dijo con emoción la rubia en cuanto salieron de la sala

-Claro, no viste ni la mitad- le recordó con burla el morocho

-Tu tampoco- Maxiel lo mirón con sarcasmo, logrando que el chico se sonrojara de vergüenza

-Mentira- Souji miró para otro lado, no era posible que no pudiera ganarle ni una sola vez a la chica…

Ya debían ser como las cuatro pasadas, y como la rubia le había jurado al padre de Gou que le iba a traer a su hijo exactamente a las 5:30, podían darse el lujo de pasear un rato…

Makoto caminaba al lado del bicolor, siguiendo los pasos de los otros dos que iban más adelante.

Claro que no eran sus amigos lo que el peliazul miraba, sino más bien un pantalón que llevaba puesto cierta persona que él conocía, que cada tanto era levantado por esta…

-Espera- le ordenó al ojiamatista, en cuanto éste ajustó su prenda por segunda vez.

Makoto se desabrochó su cinturón, total él no lo necesitaba, pasándolo por las presillas del pantalón del menor, asegurándose de ajustarlo muy bien para que no volviera caerse…

-¿Cómo tu padre te deja salir vestido así?- y no era un reproche, era algo que simplemente no podía entender, no conociendo lo sobre protector que era el padre del chico.

-Es que…salí vestido de otra forma- ¡¡Claro!! Lo engañó ¿Qué mejor forma de conseguir que te dejen hacer las cosas?

-No te puedo creer- eso era culpa de Maxiel, esa rubia iba a terminar por corromper la inocencia del bicolor si seguía así…

-¡¡Vengan, rápido!!- y hablando de Roma…

La ojiverde los llamaba a ambos para que fueran a ver que era lo que pasaba, ya que había una muchedumbre alrededor de algo…

-¡Están batallando!- les aclaró la chica en cuanto llegaron, quien trataba de ver a través de toda la multitud de personas que se aglomeraban alrededor del plato.

-¡Perfecto, yo quiero hacerlo!- comentó emocionado el peliazul, frotándose ambas manos con ansiedad

-¿Trajiste tu blade?- le preguntó Souji, también emocionado por poder desquitarse de su amigo.

Pero la pregunta sólo hizo que el moreno se quedara estático, recordándolo bien, se había olvidado de su Dragoon en casa…

-No puedo creer que te lo hayas olvidado- le reprochó el morocho en cuanto se rió nerviosamente, logrando que se golpeara la cabeza con una mano -¡¡Eres un campeón mundial!! ¡¡Cómo puedes olvidártelo?!- le gritó, incapaz de entender la ineptitud de su compañero

-Bueno, perdón- se disculpó Makoto, su amigo no lo hacía sentir menos idiota criticándolo…

-¡¿Perdón?! ¡¡No tienes excusa!!- pero al parecer Souji disfrutaba de hacerlo sentir miserable –Por lo menos a Gou se lo están reparando, por eso no lo tiene ¡¡Pero tu!!- el morocho casi sentía que iba a ahorcarlo si no se calmaba…

-Hablando de Gou…- el peliazul consiguió una forma de escapar ileso al de ojos rosas -¿Dónde está?-

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

El bicolor ya había dado media vuelta a toda la gente, buscando poder ver a los que estaban batallando, o por lo menos escuchar algo que no fueran los gritos de los espectadores…

El silencio se hizo en la sala, lo que le permitió escuchar claramente lo que dijo uno de los que peleaban…

-¡Termínalo Wolborg!- se escuchó la clara caída de un blade seguida por los gritos de euforia de los espectadores, dejando en claro que la batalla había terminado…

-¿Wol…borg?- eso no podía estar pasando, tenía que se una broma, tubo que haber escuchado mal, eso no podía ser verdad…

Gou se quedó paralizado sin poder moverse, sintiendo como su sangre se congelaba en cuanto lo vio…

Toda la gente se apartaba para dejar pasar a un pelirrojo alto, de cabello hasta los hombros, con dos mechas finas sobre su rostro y fríos ojos ámbar…

El bicolor sintió como se ahogaba en cuanto esa mirada ámbar se posó en su persona, y cuando su dueño empezó a caminar lentamente hacia él…

-¡¡Gou, al fin te encuentro!!- Makoto llegó con su amigo –Vamos, Maxiel quiere ver no-se-que en no-se-donde- el peliazul trató de hacer que su amigo lo siguiera, pero éste no se movía…

-Iván…- susurró el ojiamatista…

-Gou…- el moreno iba a preguntarle a su amigo que le pesaba, pero fue interrumpido por un pelirrojo que se había acercado a ellos…

El bicolor no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó mirando los ojos ámbar de la persona enfrente de él, eso no podía ser verdad…

No tenía que ser verdad, no quería que fuese verdad…

-Hace mucho que no te veo- la fría voz del pelirrojo llegó a sus oídos, eso era verdad…

Hiwatari tembló, retrocediendo medio paso, logrando que el chico mayor esbozara una sonrisa satisfecha; para el pelirrojo no había nada mejor que esa reacción…

-Creo que me debes una batalla- él sabía perfectamente como seguir provocándola, como arrancar hasta la última gota del miedo que tenía el bicolor…

-N-no puedo- el chico tartamudeaba, y se podía ver en sus ojos amatistas todo ese terror que él le infundía…pero esa era una respuesta equivocada…

-¿Gou, quién es éste?- al peliazul ya no le agradaba la forma en que ese chico le hablaba al bicolor, ni las reacciones que éste estaba teniendo…

-¿No puedes o no quieres?- la pregunta era capciosa, y al pelirrojo no le había gustado la forma en que Gou le respondió…

-Oye, ¿Quién demonios eres para hablarle de esa forma?- Makoto logró que la atención del bermejo se centrara en él, aunque la mirada ámbar sólo reflejó molestia

-Lárgate- el tono de voz de esas palabras hubiera espantado a cualquiera, pero el moreno no iba a moverse de su lugar…

-No- la obstinación en los ojos marrones hacían que el pelirrojo sonriera, otro idiota que se creía capas de desafiarlo…

-Esto es entre Hiwatari y yo, no te metas- pero él no estaba de humor como para juegos, lo único que tenía en mente era volver a jugar con ese chico ruso…

-Si lo que quieres es una batalla, yo te la daré- desafió el peliazul, buscando en su bolsillo trasero su blade y su cargador, antes de acordarse de que no los tenía…

_-"Maldición"-_ debería aprender a pensar antes de hablar…

-Hm.- el pelirrojo volvió a esbozar una sonrisa sarcástica, burlándose de la incompetencia de ese chico –Tu debes ser Kinomiya Makoto- dijo mirando con burla a los ojos del otro –Nunca creí que un campeón mundial fuera tan patético- se rió por lo bajo…

Makoto no tenía ni idea de quien era ese chico, pero sí sabía que no le agradaba para nada; en un arranque de furia, se abalanzó contra éste para golpearlo…

Pero el pelirrojo sin duda era más ágil que él, por lo que le fue fácil esquivar el golpe y propinarle un puñetazo en la boca del estómago, que lo obligó a arrodillarse de dolor…

En cuanto vio a su amigo caer al piso, Gou reaccionó y trató de ayudarlo, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarlo, fue agarrado del cuello de la remera y apartado brutalmente del chico.

-Dime ¿Me estás mintiendo otra vez o qué?- los ojos de Iván estaban furiosos, el taheño estaba cansado de que ese chico lo obligara a hacer las cosas de la manera difícil, aunque le gustara…

-¡¡NO!!- el bicolor estaba temblando, y podía sentir que en cualquier momento empezaría a llorar del miedo que tenía -¡Te juro que no lo tengo!- pero lo único que podía hacer era apretar la mano que lo sujetaba, tratando de romper ese contacto…

Iván sonrió, si el menor estaba mintiendo era fácil de saberlo…

Con la mano que tenía libre, empezó a palpar toda la cintura del chico, más por placer que para asegurarse de algo, y en cuanto comprobó que efectivamente éste no poseía su blade, lo soltó…

-Entonces- más no lo dejó salir, sino que lo sujetó de los hombros para acercarlo hacia él –Nos vemos en casa- le susurró al oído, apartándose y saliendo de ese lugar.

-Maldito- susurró Makoto, levantándose con un poco de dificultad del suelo, ese golpe le había sacado el aire…

-¡Hey!- los llamó Souji, corriendo hasta llegar a su lado ni bien vio a su amigo doblado de dolor.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Maxiel, ayudando al peliazul a pararse derecho

-Un idiota que…- al moreno todavía le costaba respirar -¿Quién era?- y esa duda todavía lo tenía preso, pero el bicolor no podía responderle en ese momento…

Las palabras dichas por el pelirrojo, tardaron un tiempo en ser entendidas completamente, pero en cuanto Gou las entendió, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo fuera del lugar…

-¡¡Gou espera!!- le gritó el peliazul, echándose a correr seguido por sus amigos…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

No quería creer que eso estaba pasando, pero se sentía demasiado real como para negarlo…

Hace tanto tiempo que había tratado de olvidarlo, de dejarlo todo en el pasado y no volver a pensar en ello nunca más…

Todo ese dolor que sintió, todo ese desprecio que experimentó en manos de ese pelirrojo…

Todavía recordaba claramente la nieve rusa manchada de su sangre, de cada temblor de frío que volvía a abrir sus heridas y de cada lágrima que se congeló al abandonar sus ojos…

Todo eso lo había dejado en Rusia, y creyó enterrarlo en la tierra de su país natal, pero sin duda seguía vivo en lo más profundo de sus pesadillas…

Cada paso que daba le resultaba inútil, no era algo imposible de entender, no era algo que no entendiese…

Pero aún así, una parte de su cuerpo le exigía cerciorarse de ese miedo, por más que significara más terror…

El bicolor no sabía cuanto llevaba corriendo, ni por donde era que estaba corriendo, lo único que tenía en mente era llegar cuanto antes a su casa…

Hace rato que el centro comercial había quedado atrás, en ese momento había terminado de atravesar el parque y se sentía más cerca de su hogar…

Detrás del chico, Makoto lo estaba siguiendo, ya había perdido de vista a sus amigos y se había atrasado mucho en alcanzar a Gou…

Parecía como si el bicolor no escuchara cuando lo llamaba, ni que se preocupara por el desgaste físico que correr de esa forma le ocasionaba…

El peliazul se detuvo a recuperar aire, no tenía caso que siguiera corriendo de esa forma, si ya sabía a donde se dirigía el menor…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Llegó a la puerta blanca de la entrada a su casa, sacando con rapidez las llaves y abriéndola temblorosamente…

Y cualquier esperanza, de que eso no fuera nada más que un cruel juego, se esfumó…

Dentro su padre había cortado su calmada plática con un mayor pelirrojo para ir a verlo…

-Gou, no te esperaba a esta hora- le dijo el bicolor mayor, abrazándolo -¿Pasó algo?- Kai su vio obligado a preguntar al notar la agitación en la respiración de su hijo.

El menor no dijo nada, ni siquiera lo miró, estaba mirando atónito a la otra persona en el cuarto.

Al no obtener respuesta, Hiwatari miró hacia atrás para ver que era lo que su hijo tanto miraba, recordando algo importante que tenía que decirle…

-Gou- le dijo atrayendo su atención –Yuriy e Iván se quedaran con nosotros mientras Yuriy se realiza sus estudios ¿De acuerdo?- el de ojos fuego le sonrió, pero el ojiamatista no compartía la misma dicha que el mayor por la noticia…

A él no le molestaba el pelirrojo de lentes, entendía perfectamente la razón medica por la cual estaba en el país; su problema era el otro pelirrojo que lo sujeto de los hombros en cuanto trató de dar un paso atrás.

-Sr. Hiwatari debo decirle que su hijo es demasiado veloz, me fue imposible alcanzarlo- Iván le sonreía al mayor bicolor dulcemente, y sus ojos ámbar no mostraban nada parecido a la frialdad con la que había tratado al menor anteriormente.

-Gracias por traerlo- agradeció Kai, calmado de saber que la agitación de su hijo era por una carrera que había tenido con el chico pelirrojo

-No fue problema ¿Verdad Gou?- los ojos ámbar se clavaron en los amatistas, reflejando una dulzura que el nombrado sabía que era falsa…

Eso era lo que Gou más odiaba de Iván, la capacidad que tenía éste de aparentar ser alguien que no era, y poder lograr que los demás creyeran en él…

Pues el pelirrojo solo se mostraba como en realidad era ante el bicolor, no debería existir nadie más en el mundo que lo conociese verdaderamente; ni siquiera su padre…

Y ahora tenía que tragarse todo su conocimiento del mayor y soportar a los dos Ivanov en su casa…

Con uno no tenía problema, pero el otro lo aterraba…

Maldita sea la hora en que conoció al chico por el cual ahora se daba vuelta y salía corriendo de la casa…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

No quiso ni mirar atrás cuando abandonó la casa, ni siquiera prestó atención cuando su padre lo llamó, ni cuando se cruzó con Makoto dos cuadras después…

Cuando Gou pasó a su lado sin detenerse, el peliazul suspiró con cansancio, girando hacia el camino que había hecho y por donde el chico se fue…

-¿Qué le dan de comer a ese chico?- dijo entre exhalaciones agitadas, volviendo en sus paso para alcanzarlo por fin…

Continuara…

--

Ten: Bueno, no se si está tan largo como el otro (no lo creo) pero es largo n.n

Tenc: Una aclaración, no tengo ni idea de si se escribe así (o siquiera es ese) el nombre del blade de Yuriy, tan sólo confié en un wallpaper que tengo de él

Ten: Creo que se entendió, pero por si las dudas lo aclaro. Gou es ruso-japones nacido en Rusia, no como Kai que es ruso-japones nacido en japon. Solo para aclarar, despues se entiende porque...

Tenc: Es espoleo pero no importa, el siguiente cap. es basicamente aclaración, así que no se de cuanto sea; pero les prometo algo, si para mañana me llegan 5 reviews de este cap. para el lunes o martes tienen el 6 n.n

Ten: Agradesco eternamente a: Ann-sama (Gracia por todo, y no te preocupes ya vas a ver que pasa), a rurounikai (Gracias, con gusto leo tu historia si me dejas un link) y a Misaki n.n

Tenc: Misaki, nunca me habían hecho tantas preguntas, y solo te puedo responder que: No te preocupes, Kai no está enfermo, el que está enfermo es Yuriy! Wuajjajajajajajajaja...eh digo, muy a mi pesar u.u

Te: Bueno eso es todo, nos vemos la proxima! n.n

--

Capítulo VI: Sangre sobre la Nieve

Dime todo aquello que te hace temblar, todo lo que logró hacerte sangrar, no quiero verte llorar...

En Rusia perdiste toda tu inocencia y descubriste lo que era el dolor...


	6. Capitulo VI: Sangre sobre la Nieve

Ten: Hola! Como estan?

Tenc: Apesar de que la otra parte de la promesa no está cumplida, hise lo posible para actualizar hoy

Ten: Por lo que está muy corto, en consideración a los otros (Bueno, no me culpen, lo hise lo mejor que pude ¬¬) y con algunos errores ortograficos que no pude revisar bien...

Tenc: Sin nada más que decir, los dejo con el cap. n.n

Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenese, lo demás sí, así que no copien ¬¬

Advertencia: YAOI, ya ni se para que la pongo, ha esta altura deverías saberlo u.u

Nota: Recuerden que "+ - + - + - +" significa Flash Back (me da paja ponerlo) y el recuerdo se hubica a los 8 años de Gou y los 11 años de Iván.

--

Capítulo VI: Sangre sobre la Nieve

No quería detenerse, no quería mirar atrás, no quería prestarle atención a nada que estuviese a su alrededor.

Gou ya había llegado devuelta al parque, y por no prestarle atención al resto del mundo, fue que se tropezó y cayó de cara al piso.

Makoto, que corría tras él, trató de detenerse en cuanto lo vio caer, consiguiendo sólo resbalarse y caer encima del chico.

-¡Hasta que se detienen!- les dijo una voz conocida a los dos caídos, quienes voltearon la vista a la izquierda para ver que fue Souji quien les habló.

El morocho también fue quien ocasionó que el bicolor se cayera, al sujetarlo del tobillo mientras éste corría…

-¿Pero qué les pasó?- preguntó el peliazul, al ver como tanto el chico como la rubia, que estaba más atrás, estaban todos lastimados…

-Ese pelirrojo…- respondió Souji, sujetándose su brazo derecho por el dolor –Nos dio una tremenda paliza-

-Y eso que jugamos de a dos- comentó Maxiel, acercándose a los chicos con una mano envuelta por un pañuelo, a causa de la herida sangrante.

La respuesta hizo que los tres chicos miraran silenciosamente a Gou, quien seguía debajo del peliazul, demandando una explicación de todo lo que había pasado en sólo media hora…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-Se llama Iván Ivanov- el bicolor estaba sentado en el piso, con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol, los brazos abrazando las piernas y la cabeza sobre las rodillas

-Ivanov… ¿El hijo de Yuriy Ivanov, el ex-líder de los Blitzkrieg Boys?- preguntó Maxiel, recordando todo lo que como líder tenía que saber sobre la generación que había marcado un clímax en el Beyblade; más el menor no le respondió…

Él conocía a la perfección todo lo que del pelirrojo se tratara, pero no era algo de lo que le gustara hablar, ni siquiera a sus amigos que lo rodeaban

-¿Y cual es su maldito problema?- dijo Makoto, con cada vez más desdén hacia esa persona, sin darse cuenta en verdad lo que sentía el ojiamatista en ese momento…

-Él me odia…- susurró Gou después de un momento de silencio, más para sí que para los demás, recordándose el porque de la actitud del mayor hacia él

-¿Pero por qué?- Souji no entendía la razón para ese sentimiento que el bicolor decía, le parecía ridículo tal cosa sin motivo…

-Porque soy un Hiwatari…- volvió a susurrar, con la mirada fija en el suelo –Porque soy hijo de mi padre, nieto de mi abuelo y bisnieto de bisabuelo…- su mirara se volvió al frente, pero sin mirar algo en especifico…

Aspiró hondamente, llenando sus pulmones de aire para así evitar el espasmo que terminaría en llanto si no lo detenía…

-Él me culpa a mí, a mi padre y a mi abuelo por todo lo que mi bisabuelo le hizo a su padre…- sabía que ninguna explicación sería suficiente, no había explicación lógica para ese odio…

Todo lo que había pasado en la Abadía de Moscú, había pasado 23 años antes de que naciera, y su padre también había sufrido por ello; pero eso era algo que Iván no podía entender…

Ivanov sólo necesitaba a alguien a quien dirigir toda su rabia, toda la furia que guardaba y todo el dolor que le causaba el estado de su padre…

Entendiéndolo, Iván sólo hacía eso por amor a Yuriy, por todo el cariño que le tenía a su padre, quien lo había cuidado desde que su madre murió…

O por lo menos, eso era lo que Gou quería creer…

-¿Por qué demonios te culpa?- Makoto estaba cada vez más furioso, era entupida la rozón con la que se escudaba ese chico –Tu no tienes nada que ver con ese maldito- después de todo, dudaba que Volter siquiera supiese de la existencia del bicolor…

Todo volvió a hacerse silencio, nadie tenía idea de que decir, nadie quería decir nada, pues no importara que dijera, no iban a cambiar el hecho de que el pelirrojo guardaba un terrible odio hacia el bicolor…

-¿Hace cuanto…qué lo conoces?- Maxiel se atrevió a preguntar, sin otra intención que no fuera saber ese dato…

-Desde los ocho años, cuando volví a Rusia…- pero esa pregunta no hizo más que desenterrar viejos recuerdos, escarbando en lo más profundo de los temores del menor…

+ - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

Estaba sujetado de la mano de su padre, quien lo llevaba a través de un pasillo blanco del hospital.

Hace tan sólo unas horas que habían aterrizado en Moscú, y ni bien salieron del aeropuerto, se fueron directo a ese hospital…

-Habitación nº 17, segundo piso- respondió la recepcionista, ante la pregunta que el bicolor mayor le había hecho

-Gracias- Kai se dirigió al ascensor, optando por subir las escaleras por la tardanza que estos tenían en bajar.

Gou podía notar como el mayor estaba muy alterado, casi desesperado podría decir…

Se había dado cuenta de esto en el mismo momento en que, tras colgar una llamada por teléfono, arregló lo más rápido posible el viaje a la capital rusa.

Otro pasillo blanco, por lo menos ahora no era obligado a correr, con todos cuartos igualmente blancos a cada lado.

No era necesario leer un cartel para darse cuenta de que esa era la zona de cuidados intensivos, todo los pacientes que se encontraban ahí eran monitoreados cuidadosamente, algunos consientes, otros no, pero todos con las mismas posibilidades de salir vivos del hospital…

Al fin llegaron al cuarto numero 17 del segundo piso, frente al cual estaba sentado un pelirrojo, que no paresia mucho mayor que él, esperando algo…

-Usted debe ser Kai- dijo el pelirrojo, en cuanto se percató de la presencia de los dos bicolores en el pasillo

-Iván…- susurró su padre, al parecer reconociendo de inmediato al chico -¿Cómo está?- preguntó, acercándose a la ventana de la habitación, por la cual él no podía ver a causa de su baja estatura…

-Durmiendo- respondió el pelirrojo, mirando al mayor –Los doctores dijeron que ya se estabilizó, pero no me dejan entrar a verlo…- su tono de voz reflejaba una terrible angustia e impotencia…

Su padre miró al chico con algo de pena, antes de entrar al cuarto y dejarlo sólo junto al pelirrojo.

Pasó un tiempo en el que ninguno dijo nada, Gou se había sentado junto Iván y se entretenía mirando como balanceaba sus pies en el asiento.

Si hubiera estado más concentrado, se hubiera dado cuenta que los ojos ámbar del pelirrojo lo observaban muy detenidamente, y que su expresión había pasado de angustiada a seria mientras lo veía…

-¿Juegas?- le preguntó señalando el cargador que el chico llevaba atado en la cintura

-Sip…- el bicolor le contestó con una sonrisa, no notando algo extraño en la sonrisa con la que el pelirrojo le correspondió…

-¿No quieres jugar?- los ojos ámbar del mayor brillaron, mostrándole su dueño un blade blanco, que anteriormente estaba guardado en su bolsillo…

El menor no le respondió, pero Iván entendió perfectamente la emocionada expresión que se dibujó en el rostro de ojos amatista…

Tomó al menor de la mano, tratando de actuar lo más calmada y delicadamente que podía, llevándolo hasta el patio en la planta baja, donde se encontraban los platos para batallar.

Se cercioró de que no hubiese nadie más alrededor, ellos eran apenas dos niños y era probable de que algún paciente o alguna enfermera los haya visto y los estuviese vigilando…

Sonrió al notar que la temperatura cada vez más invernal, había obligado a los demás a quedarse adentro…

Eso a él no le importaba, y paresia que al chico que veía como su aliento se vaporizaba al contacto con la atmósfera, tampoco…

-¿Cómo se llama tu blade?- le preguntó, recordándole al bicolor el motivo por el que estaban en ese lugar

-Dranzer- le dijo el menor sonriendo, mostrándole el trompo azul y verde antes de ponerlo en su cargador.

Iván sonrió, ese había sido el blade del padre del chico, ahora tan solo en manos de un nuevo dueño…

Claro, tampoco podía criticar, su mismo Wolborg había sido el de su padre, y casi ningún jugador de sus generaciones tenía un blade que no fuera de alguno de sus progenitores…

-¿Empezamos?- preguntó, en cuanto ambos estuvieron en posición…

La batalla empezó normal para Gou, nada que él nunca hubiese visto, esquivar, atacar y volver a esquivar; nada nuevo…

Pero en un momento, los ataques se volvieron más fuertes y difíciles de esquivar, no supo en que momento dejó de estar a la altura de los movimientos del mayor y pasó a ser manejado a gusto por éste.

Todo lo que intentaba era inútil, nada servía para detener o esquivar los ataques del pelirrojo, era como si ninguna estrategia fuera lo suficientemente buena para hacerlo…

-¿Te duele?- le preguntó el pelirrojo, con un tono de voz y una sonrisa que juraba nunca antes había visto…

El bicolor sintió una fuerte punzada en su brazo, pero no podía ver nada pues sus ropas estaban intactas…

Sin embargo, pudo sentir como algo frío bajaba desde su antebrazo hasta su mano, para después caer en pequeñas gotas sobre la nieve…

Era rojo, el rojo carmín más intenso que había visto en toda su vida…

Eso era sangre, mucha sangre que bajaba por todo su brazo hasta estrellarse en el piso…

-Mejor terminemos con esto- le dijo el taheño, y en un segundo sintió un espantoso dolor en el pecho, que lo obligó a bajar la cabeza y arrodillarse sobre la nieve…

La nieve frente a sus ojos ya no era de ese pulcro color blanco, ahora estaba teñida del color escarlata de su sangre…

Podía sentir un horrible sabor metálico en su boca y como empezaba a tiritar de frío, era como si todo el calor de su cuerpo se fuera por sus heridas…

Iván se arrodilló frente al bicolor, notando la expresión de perplejidad de éste al ver sus manos cubiertas de sangre…

-No quiero que le digas a tu padre ¿Me entiendes?- ordenó levantando el rostro del chico por el mentón –Si no, te dolerá más…- le admitió, limpiándole la sangre de la boca con un pañuelo.

Gou asintió con la cabeza, aún temblaba y cada vez tenía más frío, pero esperaba que el sentimiento que lo había embargado en ese momento no volviera jamás…

-Bien- el pelirrojo sonrió, volviendo a entrar al hospital y dejando al menor sentado sobre la nieve; apenas se había empezado a divertir…

+ - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

¡¡Dos años!! ¡¡Dos malditos años soportando todo ese dolor!! ¡Todo ese desprecio! Dos años de esperar para que todo acabara y cuando al fin creía haberlo acabado, la realidad se le reía en la cara…

Tanto alivio había sentido al volver a Japón, tanta calma; una sensación de protección indescriptible que lo había hecho volver a sentirse feliz…

Pero ahora no sabía como sentirse, triste, aterrado o impotente…

El bicolor se aferró con más fuerza a sus piernas, sintiendo como el abrazo de la rubia no era suficiente para acallar los fuertes latidos de su corazón…

-Si vas a hablar mal de mí…- los cuatro chicos que habían permanecidos callados después del relato del menor, voltearon sorprendidos hacia la voz intrusa –Hazlo enfrente mío…-

Iván había escuchado todo con atención, y ahora se mantenía enfrente del grupo de chicos, con una sonrisa sarcástica y arrogante curvando su boca…

Claro que recordaba ese día, como olvidarlo, pero a diferencia del ojiamatista, él lo recordaba con más entusiasmo…

-Hay que volver a casa, Gou- le dijo extendiéndole su mano, cambiando su sonrisa por una no tan orgullosa, ni irónica, sino de falsa dulzura…

Sabía que ese alteraría al nombrado, pero pareció causar más alboroto entre los otros dos chicos presentes, quienes se levantaron a hacerle frente…

-¿Qué te hace pensar que dejaremos que se vaya contigo?- fue ese morocho que había derrotado anteriormente el que habló, haciéndolo reír por la actitud protectora que tenía, viéndola inútil y estúpida

-No querrás que tu padre se preocupe ¿Verdad?- bajó su mano, mirando con deleite como el comentario hacía mella en la obstinada posición que había tomado el bicolor

-¿Quién te crees para hablar de Kai?- Makoto cada vez se sentía más cerca de golpear a ese chico, hasta borrarle la sonrisa sarcástica de la cara.

-Je, ese- dijo con una moza más que despectiva -¿Para qué gastar mi tiempo culpándolo, si él lo hace bien solo?- la pregunta era retórica y con ironía, acentuándose cuando el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros…

Sabía cuanto disturbio se generaba en los adolescentes, y como estos le guardaba una furia bastante obvia, que amenazaba con estallar en cualquier momento…

Y no podía evitar sonreír, esos idiotas le divertían, pero todo su juego tenía su fin y él debía llevar al bicolor hasta su casa…

-Ven…- le dijo, volviéndole a extender la mano –O puedo ir a buscarte- una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en sus facciones, ocasionando la reacción de escalofríos perfecta para obligarlo a moverse…

Gou casi no dudó en aceptar la invitación, no tenía deseos de llevado a la fuerza por el pelirrojo, no sabiendo lo que esa frase significaba…

Iván no era el tipo de personas que hacen las cosas de la manera más pacíficamente a la segunda, y si él no aceptaba de una, hubiera llegado hasta él desasiéndose de cualquier cosa que estuviera a su pasó.

El bicolor lo pasó de largo, sin aceptar la mano que el pelirrojo le ofrecía, logrando dibujarle una sonrisa satisfecha…

El bermejo miró una última vez a los otros tres, todos lo miraban con una expresión de advertencia, siéndolo sonreír antes de marcharse tras el menor…

No había nada que esos tres pudieran hacer contra él, ya que por el terror que el menor le tenía y la ingenuidad del progenitor de este, lo autorizaban para jugar con el chico de la forma que él quería…

Y Gou todavía no conocía de lo que era capaz, se aseguraría esta vez de dejarle una marca que no pudiese borrar ni en toda su vida…

Continuará…

--

Ten: Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado y me lo digan (o si no ¬¬) n.n

Tenc: Este cap. aclaró (espero o.o) el porque del miedo de Gou hacia Iván

Tan: Y tambien que es lo que le pasa a Yuriy (Creo que lo explique o.O) pero ahora el como, por que, etc. no se, no me lo explico, pero si alguien tiene alguna ydea, bien me gustaría escucharla n.n

Tenc: Mil eternas gracias a: Misaki y Takaita Hiwatari por sus comentarios n.n

Ten: Misaki, no molestas para nada (yo soy la que molesta XD), gracias por tu comentario, y sí, Iván tenía que ser malo. Y no, no es lo que estas pensando (aún...Mierda! Estoy espoleando ¬¬U), espero este cap. te haya aclarado algo. Y en cuanto a Bryan, no se si en esta temporada va a apareser (Mierda! Otra vez .) y linda tu idea sobre su actitud hacia "cierto bicolor favorito" XP

Tanc: Takaita, en respuesta a tu review del cap.4, si di la impresión de que Makoto pensaba que Takao no lo quería, no fue mi intencion, es más, todo lo contrario, espero que te quede claro. Y sí, esas frases era para hacer pensar, pero si te digo que fue lo que pasó hace 14 años (insinuación), te arruno todo, mejor te dejo con la expectativa n.n

Ten: Y en respuesta al review del cap.5, espero no te pierdas y sigas leyendo para enterarte de todo lo que pasa n.n. Por cierto, gracias por las aclaraciones de escritura de Mizuhara (Igual, yo le pongo una Z de más, pero me gusta como se ve con ella) y Kon (No tenía ni idea de si se escribia con H o no, así que ante la duda, lo puse como el apellido de mi prof. de literatura de primero XP), lo tendre en cuenta para la proxima, ya que ahora casi no tiene sentido ponerlo, pero mil gracias

Tenc: Bueno, eso es todo, trataré de actualizar lo más rapido posible...

Ten: Aunque como viene la semana...no se si vamos a terminar en una guerra civil, muertos de frío y caandonos de hambre por el paro del campo (situaciones actuales de mi país, no se preocupen)

Tenc: Y ya tenemos com tresientos examenes para la semana que biene (eso que tenemos 11 materias o.O) O, pero trataré de actualizar lo más rapido posible (5 reviews y lo tienen el sabado-domingo )

Ten: Nos vemos!!

--

Capítulo VII: Don't forget about me

Y ahora te sientes tan sólo, como si nadie estubiera a tu lado para protegerte...

Vuelve a sentirte vivo, abre tus alas de fuego y aleja la oscuridad...


	7. Capitulo VII: Don't forget about me

Ten: Jajajajaja, si tubiera fans, me matarian n.nUUUUUUUU

Tenc: No bales la pena n.n

Ten: Bueno ¬¬...solo puedo escusarme por la escuela, creo que solo en vacaciones no tuve pruevas e igual fueron dos semanas que pasaron muy rapido

Tenc: Y hoy estamos publicando estoy, a pesar de que estamos enfermos y nos duele el cuerpo de una forma que no podemos explicar, porque...

T&T: ¡Este cap. va dedicado a Ann Saotomo por su cumpleaños! ¡Esperamos la pases re-bien!

Ten: Bien, sin nada más que decirles por el momento, que lo disfruten!

Disclaime: Beyblade no me pertenese, los demas personajes, la historia y "Don't Forget about me" me pertenesen, así que no se copien ni utilizen nada!

Advertencia: Y-A-O-I! Y posibles ganas de romperme la cara por el contenido de la histoia n.n

Nota: No pongo la traducción de la canción, porque no me gusta como queda, pero si algfuien la quiere, solo pidanmela

--

Capítulo VII: Don't forget about me

Seguía caminando, todavía no había llegado a su casa...

Aún que en verdad trataba de atrasar lo más posible la llegada a su meta, no queriendo entrar a lo que alguna vez consideró el lugar más seguro del mundo...

Había llegado a pensar que todo estaría bien en cuanto entrase a su casa, puesto que su padre estaría ahí para abrasarlo y convencerlo de que todo estaría bien, que no tenía de que preocuparse, que en tanto él estuviese a su lado, todo estaría bien.

Pero en ese momento no se sentía igual, ahora su casa se había convertido en el peor lugar del mundo y todo por la culpa de ese pelirrojo con su mirada ámbar clavada en su espalda.

Iván iba atrás del chico, caminando tan lento como éste, no apartándole la mirada. Sabía que lo peor que podía hacerle a Gou era hacerlo sentir desprotegido, y la única forma era apartándolo de su padre...

Antes hubiera simplemente esperado hasta que el mayor estuviese ocupado para divertirse con el bicolor, pero ahora eso no era necesario...

Sabía que Kai estaría pendiente solamente de Yuriy, hasta el punto de ignorara casi por completo a su propio hijo...

La culpa hacía mucho en la actitud de las personas, y no estaba más agradecido de ese enorme sentimiento que el de ojos fuego sentía...

Nunca tuvo que decírselo, el mayor se sentía responsable de lo que le pasaba al pelirrojo por si sólo, él nunca influenció en eso...

No al menos siendo consiente de ello, o con la intención de hacerlo...

Detuvo sus pasos, esperando a que el menor se decidiera de una vez a abrir la puerta, no teniendo que hacer nada más que mirarlo para obligarlo.

La puerta se abrió y ambos mayores fueron a recibirlos.

Kai trató de hablar con Gou, de preguntarle por qué había salido tan abruptamente de la casa, pero el menor tan sólo pasó a su lado sin decirle nada o siquiera mirarlo.

Iván miró como el niño bicolor se alejaba de su padre e iba directamente a su habitación, dejando al mayor con una expresión de tristeza y preocupación; pero el pelirrojo prefirió ignorar los sentimientos que esa reacción le causaba y concentrarse en su propio progenitor

-Mañana tienes que ir al oculista ¿Verdad papá?- le dijo con dulzura y una sonrisa que expresaba todo el cariño que sentía por el mayor, quien al escuchar la pregunta, asintió con la cabeza, en verdad lo único que quería ahora era descansar...

-¿Usted se encargará de acompañarlo, verdad Kai?- le pidió al mayor, atrayendo la atención de éste, con la misma sonrisa pero falsa.

Los ojos de fuego se centraron en Yuriy, su amigo se veía bastante cansado y sus ojos azules estaban opacos tras los vidrios de aumento.

En vedad quería compensar al pelirrojo por todo lo que había hecho, por lo que decidió ignorar la mirada que le decía que no había necesidad de acompañarlo...

-Si, yo me encargaré, no te preocupes- dijo en un suspiro, un susurro muy tenue en su mente le decía que no estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Iván sonrió, eso era conveniente por dos razones: una, ya no tendría que perder clases para poder acompañar a su padre al hospital; y dos, sin los mayores él podría darse el gusto de divertirse con el bicolor sin interrupciones…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Gou serró la puerta de su habitación, todavía se aferraba a la remota idea de que todo esto era un sueño que se había convertido en una pesadilla…

Pero cada respiro la alejaba de esa idea, y en lo más profundo de su corazón una parte de su vida se iba y otra reaparecía con más fuerza…

No podía recordar nada más que la risa de Iván cada vez que lo lastimó, cada vez que lo dejó sangrando en algún lugar, a merced del crudo frío de la nieve que congelaba el llanto en su pecho.

Tapó su boca con una mano, ahogando el sonido de un espasmo, cada vez su vista se nublaba más y sus pies retrocedían alejándolo de la puerta, como no queriendo enfrentarse a lo que atrás de ella se encontraba.

Ahora el pelirrojo de ojos ámbar tenía total plenitud de estar con él, aprovechándose del motivo por el cual había venido al país.

Se sentó sobre su cama, aún con la mano tapando su boca y un torrente de lágrimas silenciosa deslizándose a cada lado de su rostro.

Su padre no iba a protegerlo, su Dranzer no estaba a su lado…

Su corazón apaciguó sus latidos, no contaba con el calor de su fénix para calentarlo, y su mente se olvidó por un momento que con su blade solo le esperaba más dolor…

Todo lo que él era se resumía en su bit, y por más de que no fuese capas de olvidar y empezar de nuevos desde las cenizas, era lo suficientemente fuerte para sobreponerse y seguir adelante…

Pero ahora se estaba olvidando de esa fuerza y quería más que nunca su bit a su lado.

Calmó su llanto y se levantó de la cama, el bicolor se dirigió a la ventana, mirando a través de esta el panorama que se presentaba…

El día se había oscurecido, el sol se había ocultado y el cielo se había vuelto noche…

Si mal no calculaba, ya debían de ser las ocho de la noche pasadas y, cada vez más cerca del otoño, lo días ya eran noches a esta hora…

Apoyó su mano derecha sobre el vidrió, sintiendo el frío de este contrarrestando el calor de su cuerpo, empañando la ventana.

Se miró en el reflejo que creaba el frío, sus ojos estaban rojos por el llanto y su labio inferior estaba levemente lastimado por sus dientes que acallaron cualquier sonido.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en esa posición, simplemente mirando su reflejo y a través de este la ciudad, pero en cuanto escuchó la puerta abrirse y serrarse, volteó

-Tú padre dice que si no vas a comer, que te vayas a dormir- Iván transmitió el mensaje, quedándose quieto frente a la puerta, clavando su mirada fría en los ojos amatistas del otro y sujetando con fuerza las sabanas y la almohada entre sus brazos.

Gou miró lo que el de ojos ámbar sujetaba, le era claro que el pelirrojo mayor ocuparía la habitación de huéspedes y ellos tendrían que compartir su cuarto; su casa no era tan grande como para tenerlo alejado del otro chico.

Otro pensamiento lógico lo llevo a caminar hacia su cama, pero antes de siquiera poder tocarla, tubo que sujetar los cosas que antes sostenía el bermejo y que el mismo le había abentado.

-No pienso dormir en el piso- le dijo Iván con lo brazo cruzados, dejándole en claro a Gou que si alguien iba a dormir en el futón iba a ser él.

Horas después, todos en la casa de los Hiwatari estaban durmiendo, un por el dolor, otro por la angustia, otro por el placer y el ultimo a causa del cansancio por esperar a que su compañero se quedara dormido…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

La mañana del lunes se presentó calentando con su luz a la ciudad, permitiendo a algunos dormir y a otros, despertarse

Gou salió de su cuarto y antes de poder terminar de bajar la escalera para desayunar, vio como su padre se apresuraba para arreglar todo antes de salir

-¿Te vas?- le preguntó con tristeza entremezclada con el sueño que tenía por haberse quedado despierto gran parte de la noche

-Tengo que acompañar a Yuriy al hospital- le respondió sin siquiera mirarlo, muy ocupado en guardar todos los papeles necesarios para los estudios del pelirrojo –Y después iré a trabajar- agregó guardándolos en su maletín y serrando el mismo

-¿No iras a buscarme?- volvió a preguntar, tratando de atraer la atención del mayor, de que lo mirase

-Estarás con Iván- después de un suspiro y una leve negación con la cabeza le respondió, ya no podría pasar mucho más tiempo en su casa.

Kai centró sus ojos fuego en los ojos amatistas de su hijo, notando lo opacos de tristeza que estos se encontraban, pero convenciéndose a sí mismo de que ya pasaría y no había nada que podía hacer.

En cuanto escuchó llegar el taxi que los iba a llevar a él y al pelirrojo al hospital, se acercó a su niño y lo besó en la frente

-Cuídate y no llegues tarde- se despidió con una sonrisa, antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse

_I look up to you,__  
tears under my eyes,  
telling you to cameback.  
But you don't see them..._

Gou se quedó quieto, no queriendo creer que su padre lo dejaba junto a Iván, que le estaba dando la espalda y no iba a verlo hasta la noche.

Yuriy, que se había mantenido al margen de toda la situación, podía notar toda la pena que se expresaba en los ojos amatistas, por más que estos no los estuviesen viendo; ahora se sentía más un estorbo que un invitado

-Kai…- pero antes de poder opinar, el bicolor lo sujetó del cuello de la camisa para arrastrarlo fuera de la casa…

_Please don't turnd your back!_

_Don't let me here alone,_

_Don't let me to death, please._

_Don't forget abaut me..._

La puerta se serró y con un hondo suspiro bajó las escaleras, encontrándose en la cocina con el pelirrojo que desayunaba, quien al verlo sonrió sarcásticamente…

Lo miró con miedo, el mayor estaba vestido con su mismo uniforme, ya no quería pasar ni un minuto más con él…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Estaba preocupado, había pasado toda la noche sin dormir pensando en el bicolor y en como estaría, no se imaginaba lo que ese chico pelirrojo era capaz de hacerle…

-Te ves horrible…- le dijo Souji a su lado, logrando que dejara de mirar al frente y lo mirase a él.

Makoto apenas y se había peinado, tenia todas las ropas arrugadas y sus ojos eran rodeados por unas ojeras que le daban el toque perfecto de espantoso…

Pero el peliazul no estaba para ocuparse o preocuparse por su aspecto en ese momento, lo que en verdad quería era ver bien al menor.

E iba a verlo, aunque no podría describir con "bien" el estado en que iba a encontrarlo.

En un momento, los tres chicos vieron a Gou entrar corriendo y yendo directamente hacia ellos, abrazándose con fuerza de Maxiel

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó la rubia, sujetándolo de los hombros pero sin apartarlo de su cuerpo.

El bicolor respiraba agitado y con el rostro oculto, respondió con un movimiento de la cabeza que no…

No mucho tiempo después, Iván entraba calmadamente a la escuela y se detenía a una prudente distancia del grupo de chicos, con esa sonrisa siniestra que alteraba el pulso de los otros.

Los ojos amatista se voltearon a verlo, y su cuerpo fue abrazado fuertemente por su amiga.

-¿Qué le hiciste?- preguntó con hostilidad Makoto, poniéndose delante de los otros dos abrazados, amenazando con la vista castigar cualquier movimiento en falso que diese el pelirrojo

-Nada- dijo con simpleza el de ojos ámbar -Él sólo corrió- terminó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Y no es que estuviese mintiendo, porque no estaba mintiendo, sólo que se refería a cualquier agresión física directa que él pudo haberle hecho al bicolor.

Un silencio mudo se creó entre los cuatro, que fue únicamente acallado por el timbre de la escuela, que los obligaba a entrar a sus respectivas aulas.

El pelirrojo fue el primero en moverse, pasando con calma al lado de los otros cuatro, susurrando con cinismo al pasar al lado de la rubia…

-Nos vemos en clases- Maldita edad que para ellos era igual.

En cuanto vio a Ivanov fuera de su campo de visión, Hiwatari se apartó de Mizzuhara, recogiendo la mochila que anteriormente había arrojado al piso y marchándose lo más rápido que podía.

No quería hablar con ellos, no quería tener que explicar nada o pensar en nada que fuese relativo al ruso, sólo quería en ese momento sentarse en su banco y sumergir su mente en cualquier tema que a la profesora se le ocurriese dar.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Algebra, ecuaciones combinadas, cualquier cosa que hubiera apartado de su mente su situación actual se habría ganada su adoración eterna, pero al destino le gustaba jugar con su desdicha y escarbar en el profundo hoyo en su corazón.

Ese día, la profesora de matemáticas había decidido faltar a causa de enfermedad, esa mujer que había llegado a asistir a clases con cuarenta grados de temperatura faltaba justo ese día…

Ese maldito día que paresia empeorar a cada minuto, sus pensamientos estaban tan desconectado a causa del miedo, que no le prestaba atención al castaño a su lado…

-¿Se encuentra bien, Hiwatari-kun?- le preguntó Marty al notar su distracción, con ese maldito son de cortesía que nunca antes había considerado de esa forma.

Ya estaba mandando el mundo al diablo…

-Si- aún así respondió con la misma neutralidad de siempre, no era muy propio de su persona el insultara cada cosa que se pesase en frente y no quería volver a cambiar su actitud por culpa del pelirrojo.

Pues la primera vez que conoció a Iván, éste le demostró tanto odio y desprecio que borraron su usual sonrisa, su optimismo y lo hicieron olvidar por un tiempo lo que era la alegría…

Y si antes había pasado a convertirse en alguien medianamente frío tan sólo estando con el mayor un día al mes como máximo, ahora que iba a pasar prácticamente las veinticuatro horas del día con el, estaba seguro de volverse un suicida…

La hora libre terminó y por inercia el bicolor se aferró al chico a su lado, mirando con espanto la puerta en frente de él

-Hiwatari-kun- lo llamó el castaño, levantándose y obligándolo a hacer lo mismo -Kaythi y Keith me dijeron que querían verlo- dijo al obtener su atención y arrastrándolo fuera del salón.

El que los gemelos quisieran verlo sólo se podía deber a algo, su blade…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-¡¡No, tú dámelo!!- de entretenida esa situación ya se había vuelto tediosa, fastidiaba ver a ambos castaños pelearse a cada minuto; pero a pesar de que los dos ya estaban más cerca de los 19 que de los 18, seguían paliándose como perro y gato.

Gou miraba como los dos mayores discutían sobre quien le daría su blade, y él ya se estaba impacientando por ver a se fénix

-Aquí tienes- terminó siendo la chica quien terminó entregándoselo con una sonrisa que no hacía cuadro con los lentes descolocados

-Seguimos tus especificaciones, pero nos tomamos un poco de libertad en el funcionamiento interno- comentó Keith acomodándose un poco las ropas que quedaron desprolijas después de la pelea con su hermana.

-Tú fuiste el que se tomo libertades- respondió Kaythi, armando una nueva pelea entre los gemelos.

El bicolor tomó su trompo antes de que fuera nuevamente alejado de su alcance, suspirando con desgano, decidiendo en no prestar más atención a lo que los otros decían…

Miró a su Dranzer con calma, todavía no podía sentir su calor, todavía tenía que despertarlo del letargo en que fue inducido para poder repararlo.

-Ven, tenemos que registrar los datos- le dijeron los gemelos, agarrándolo cada uno de un brazo y arrastrándolo hacía la azotea…

Gou se dejó llevar, en verdad no había pensado en probarlo inmediatamente, pero tampoco quería pasar otro minuto más sin el calor del fénix.

-Cuando tu quieras- le indicó la chica en cuanto ella y su hermano lo dejaron en frente a un plato, lanzando dos blade de entrenamiento que solo iban a servir para hacerse añicos mientras su hermano preparaba la laptop para capturar todo en ella.

Los ojos amatistas se posaron devuelta en su blade, sus manos ya habían preparado el lanzador y esperaban la orden del cerebro para cargarlo en éste.

Sonrió suavemente, cargó a Dranzer y lo soltó inmediatamente, dejando que las alas de fuego se desplegaran y que su bit pudiera verse después de tanto tiempo…

El recreo había finalizado hace poco y no muchos pudieron ver como las majestuosas llamas del ave de fuego opacaron las del sol.

Entre los que pudieron verlo se encontraban Souji y Makoto, que en una posición muy peligrosa de medio torso fuera de la ventana vieron con alegría la escena, antes de ignorar los demás en camino a la azotea.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sólo unos minutos bastaron para destrozar todo blade que estuviese en su camino, y con su trompo todavía girando en su mano, se dejó rodear por las llamas de su bit.

Sus manos estaban sangrando, ya en verdad no importaba…

Apoyó sus manos y el blade en estas sobre su pecho, en donde podía sentir a su corazón palpitando, ardiendo para olvidar temporalmente cualquier pesar.

Se dejó sonreír, abrazado por su fénix, sintiendo tuda esa fuerza que se le había escapado volviendo a llenar cada célula de su cuerpo

Dranzer estaba con él y no quería pensar más allá de eso…

Pronto su blade se paró y otros brazos lo abrazaron por la espalda, inclinándolo un poco para poder se apoyado contra el pecho de alguien más

-¿Ibas a probar tu blade sin mi?- le reprochó con gracia Makoto, abrazándolo tan fuerte que podría dejarlo sin aire, el bicolor simplemente sonrió.

En cuanto el peliazul lo hubo soltado, fue Souji el que lo abrazó, logrando levantarlo levemente del piso debido a la fuerza con que lo sujetó por la cintura.

Más lejos de ellos, fuera de la azotea, oculto por la puerta, unos ojos ámbar miraban atentos cada reacción del menor.

Iván esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica, disfrutando de ver al bicolor tan distraído en la felicidad…

Él podía borrarle esa sonrisa, él iba a borrarle esa sonrisa e iba a dejar ese rostro cubierto de tantas lágrimas, que ni todo el fuego del mundo podría evaporizarlas…

Continuara…

--

Ten: Bueno, son 8 paginas de word, así que es un capitulo "mediano"

Tenc: Aclaro, "Don't forget about me" es mucho más larga, pero la husaré los demás capitulos n.n

Ten: Y en este capitulo es propicio decir que, la situación con Iván va a durar unos tres capitulos más (como maximo) y de ahí serán uno o dos para el final

Tenc: Lo sentimos, pero no es una historia muy larga n.n

Ten: Bueno, al fin apareció Dranzer y creo que no es nesesario explicar de quien son hijos Kaythi y Kaith, pero por las dudas, son los hijo de Kenny

Tenc: Bueno, mil millones de años luz de gracias a Takaita Hiwatari por su muy lindo comentario!

Ten: Y no, no golpees a Iván -Abrazandolo- yo lo quiero

Gou:-ofendido- Hoye! Lo abrazas a él y a mi no? TOT

Tenc: Esque si lo hacemos tendriamos que pagar derechos de autor, estamos obteniendo un beneficio personal n.n

Makoto:-celoso- No le digas esas cosas! ¬¬#

Ten: De cualquier forma, yo quiero más a Iván que a ustedes, él es pelirrojo como yo! P

Iván:-molesto- Te atrebes a compararme contigo? ¬¬

Tenc: Ufa, porque tenemos personajes tan ariscos y desaprencibos ¬¬

Ten: Volviendo al comentario de Takaita, no tengo ni idea de si voy a poner a Tyson en el proximo cap., pero lo vas a ver en acción muy pronto XD

Tenc: La palabra "morocho" se utiliza para describir a una persona de cabello oscuro, negro, por eso la uso cuando hablo de Souji o Rei (porque la palabra "pelinegro" no existe, ya lo busque ¬¬). Espero te sirva esta aclaración...

Ten: Y reitero, a mí no me molesta que me corrigan nada (en tanto sea con buenas intenciones) porque soy completamente bruta, en especial para los nombres (ya tube que leer el tuyo tres veces antes de estar segura de escrirlo oO)

Tenc: Una cosa, no tengo ni idea de que hace Yuriy el resto del deía, no soy su secretaria

Ten: Y tampoco sabemos que tan grabe es su condición, hasta donde sabemos solo le dimos problemas cardiacos, sanguineos y de vista, asíq ue no se preocupen por él n.n

Tenc: bueno, preguntas preguntas no hay muchas, solo esta "¿Qué fue lo que le hiso Kai a Yuriy para sentirse tan culpable por lo que le pasa a este?" Ahhh, usen su imaginación de yaoifan y yo despues se los explico n.n

Ten: Aunque, se profundisa más en la siguiente temporada...

Tenc:-golpeandola- no expolees!! ¬¬

Ten: Bueno, perdon ¬¬...eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, esepto...

T&T: ¡¡Feliz cumpleaños Ann, esperamos la pases bien y ue te aya gustado este regalo!! (está medio mediocre, pero igual n.n)

--

Capitulo VIII: Turning Down The Lights

Hay demaciado frío a tu alrededor, hay demaciado miedo en tu interior...

Todo aquello en que creías, ahora se está callendo...

You're my whole world.  
Now it's tumbling down

Will you look at me?

Or will you leave me here?


	8. Capitulo VIII: Turning Down The Lights

Ten: Capitulo 8!! nOn...no me gusta para nada ¬¬#

Tenc: Odiamos el ocho, pero no podemos saltarlo ¬¬

Ten: Cambiando de tema, solo un mes desde que actualizé por última vez (bueno, no espesificamente un mes, es menos tiempo)

Tenc: Pero antes de leér este capitulo, quiero que se desagan de toda arma de fuego, blanca o cualquier instrumente que pueda ser utilizado para lastimar a otra persona ¬¬...despues sabran porque...

Ten: De hecho, ahora mismo lo sabrán, que lo disfruten!! n.n

Disclaimer: Por desgracia, Beyblade, Makoto y Gou no me pertenecen, pero los demás, la canción/poema y la historia si, por lo que todos los derechos están reservados

Advertencia: Lo de siempre, YAOI, y posibles ganas de matara alguien (mientras no sea yo o.O)

Nota: Como ya dije, no me gusta como queda la traducción de "Don't forget about me" por eso no la pongo, pero el que la quiera, solo pidamela n.n

Aclaración: recuerden "+ - + - + - +" es Flash Back, y hay dos, el primero de unas horas atras y el segundo de hace diez años, cuando Kai vuelve con Gou a Japón cuando este era apenas un bebé

Ahora si, que lo disfruten!

--

Capítulo VIII: Turning Down The Lights

_I'm breathing now,  
but all arround me  
is to cold to see  
if you are here with me..._

Calmó su respiración, mas su llanto no cesaba…

¿Cómo es qué había llegado a ese lugar?

Le dolía demasiado la cabeza para pensar en ello…

¿Por qué demonios estaba llorando?

Prefería no recordarlo…

Lo último que recordaba era esa maldita risa, esa que era lo único que escuchaban sus oídos.

No podía apartar de sus ojos el rojo escarlata que había manchado sus ropas, no importaba que tan cerrados los tuviera, esa imagen no se iba de su mente.

No le importaban los brazos que lo rodeaban fuertemente, apretándolo contra el calor de otro cuerpo; ni siquiera se percataba de la voz que pedía que se calmara, ni de la mano que acariciaba con dulzura sus cabellos…

¿Cómo había llegado a esto?

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-¿Ibas a probar tu blade sin mi?- le reprochó con gracia Makoto, abrazándolo tan fuerte que podría dejarlo sin aire, el bicolor simplemente sonrió.

En cuanto el peliazul lo hubo soltado, fue Souji el que lo abrazó, logrando levantarlo levemente del piso debido a la fuerza con que lo sujetó por la cintura.

Gou se apartó del morocho, sonriendo un tanto avergonzado por no haberse percatado antes de la presencia de los dos mayores

-Te estas volviendo muy descuidado- le comentó con gracia el de ojos rosas, sujetando las manos del bicolor para ver que tan dañadas estaban.

Él no dijo nada, simplemente dejó que su amigo cubriera cada mano con un pañuelo, apretándolos con suavidad para que no lo lastimaran pero para que pudieran detener el sangrado de las extremidades.

Ni bien sus manos estuvieron vendadas, volvió a ser abrazado por Makoto, fue algo incomodo para su gusto la cercanía, pero aún así aceptó el abrazo.

-¿Te sientes bien?- le susurró el peliazul en su oído, provocando que la calidad de su aliento creara, sólo y muy levemente, un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas pálidas.

No podía decir que se sentía bien, pero tampoco se sentía mal, no por lo menos en ese momento…

-Si- le dijo con una sonrisa dulce, girando la cabeza para quedar a escasos centímetros de distancia del otro, sus ojos amatistas demostraban que era cierta su respuesta y su cuerpo se llenaba del calor del otro…

Después de meditarlo un segundo, Makoto decidió alejarse, ese no era el momento adecuado, ni la situación perfecta, ni el público indicado para hacer lo que tanto quería hacer con esa boca de labios rosas curvados en una sonrisa…

Hiwatari se sentía bien, en ese momento, su mente se concentraba en el abrazo de su amigo que ahora discutía con los gemelos el que no lo hayan avisado de esa prueba de su Dranzer, sintiendo todo el calor que este le proporcionaba.

Sujetó los brazos del moreno con fuerza, obligándolos a cerrarse más en su cuerpo, se sentía terriblemente incomodo por eso, pero esa era exactamente la forma en que quería sentirse…

-Bueno, supongo que tendremos que llevarte a tu aula- dijo Souji, interrumpiendo con el trance en que había caído el bicolor.

Dicho esto, Kinomiya pasó uno de sus brazos por debazo de sus rodillas y el otro detrás de su espalda, cargándolo para salir con él fuera de la azotea.

-Bájame- se quejó el menor, ahora completamente avergonzado de ser llevado en brazos dentro de la escuela

-Si te bajo ¿Cómo se que irás a clases?- esa era un pregunta capciosa, recordándole al chico que una de sus principales características era hacer lo que él quería, y esas cosas incluían muy seguidamente no asistir a clases.

Prefirió callarse, sabía que no importaba cuantas excusas que se le vinieran a la cabeza pusiera, los dos mayores iban a cargarlo hasta su salón y se iban a asegurar de que se quedara ahí hasta que el siguiente timbre sonara.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sus manos jugaban con el lápiz entre ellas, no le estaba prestando atención a la clase de lengua, en cambio su mente divagaba en pensamientos relacionados a su nuevo blade.

Su pierna derecha se movía impacientemente, ya quería que sonara el timbre para poder salir al patio y probar en una verdadera batalla su nuevo Dranzer, total, Souji ya le había prometido que iban a enfrentarse en el siguiente recreo.

La impaciencia se acrecentaba a cada minuto que avanzaba el reloj, en su cabeza ya estaba ideando la estrategia perfecta para derrotar al morocho, y por la desesperación, giró su vista hacia la ventana.

Su lápiz cayó al piso, no creando el suficiente ruido como para que alguien se percatara de ello, pero fue lo último que escuchó antes de que su mente se bloqueara.

Unos cuantos metros más abajo, mirándolo fijamente desde el patio, se encontraba Iván.

Los ojos amatistas de Gou se abrieron de par en par, no podía distinguir a esa distancia que los ojos ámbar lo estaban mirando a él, pero qué más podrían estar viendo.

Todo el resto del mundo perdió su sentido, y toda la felicidad que había acumulado se esfumó en cuanto vio la sonrisa del pelirrojo.

No era ninguna sonrisa en especial, o por lo menos no tenía ningún significado para el que la viese por primera vez, pero para él significaba demasiado…

La primera vez que la vio, fue el peor día de su vida, pudo entender el motivo por el cual el pelirrojo hacía lo que hacía, y pudo decidir que nunca más en su vida quería experimentar esa sensación de ahogo, de la presión en el pecho que lo obligaba a serrar los ojos y apagar toda su mente.

Minutos pasaron y esa mirada ámbar se apartó de sus ojos, caminando fuera del patio y de su campo de visión.

El bicolor suspiró con alivio, pero ahora recordaba que era lo que había sentido hace tan sólo unas pocas horas atrás.

Aún faltaba alrededor de treinta minutos para que sonara el timbre, cuando la alarma que se identificó como de incendio empezó a sonar.

El profesor trató de calmar a los alumnos que su habían exaltado por el sonido, recordándoles el protocolo que debían de seguir para evacuar el edificio a todos y asegurándose de que cada uno saliera del aula

Su salón estaba en el tercer piso, junto con el de barios de los chicos de secundaria, por lo cual aprovechó el ser más bajo que la mayoría para escabullirse entre la multitud.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Una parte de su mente le decía que no debía seguir adelante, pero sus pasos no hacían más que acelerar su ritmo, acercándolo cada vez más hacia esa puerta que daba con la parte trasera de la escuela.

Dudó un poco en abrirla, mas sus manos giraron el picaporte deprisa, empujando la puerta hasta poder ver a la persona tras ella.

Se quedó quieto…. ¿Qué demonios acababa de hacer?

-¿Por qué no estas con los demás?- le preguntó seriamente Iván, aunque tampoco era que le desagradase la presencia del menor, solo no esperaba verlo.

-¿Esto es…de verdad?- susurró con duda, refiriéndose a la situación que se había dado en todo el edificio

-Claro que es de verdad- dijo algo fastidiado, esa era una pregunta estúpida para él –Y yo no lo provoqué, si eso piensas- dijo anticipando la posible siguiente acusación del menor, sintiéndose indignado de ser culpado por tal descuido.

Hasta donde él sabía, un idiota había dejado una válvula de gas abierta y una simple chispa generó el incendio.

Él no tenía ninguna necesidad de hacer tal cosa, pues solo había un fuego con el cual le gustaba jugar y ahora mismo se encontraba en frente.

-¿Y por qué estas aquí?- el bicolor aún se resistía a creer cualquier cosa que saliese de la boca del pelirrojo.

-Porque no me gustan los tumultos- dijo acercándose al chico -¿Tu por qué estas aquí?- esa pregunta había logrado que los ojos amatistas, que se habían mantenido fijos en el suelo, lo miraran.

No necesitó una respuesta, pues no había una que fuese lógica.

Iván sujetó con fuerza la mano derecha del bicolor, doblando su muñeca y arrancando un quejido de dolor de su boca.

Gou no podía hacer nada, su mente no estaba reaccionando, el mundo podía irse al diablo, él acababa de arriesgar su vida por una idiotez.

Pronto sus ojos se empezaron a serrar por el dolor, y unas lagrimas del mismo opacaron su vista, por más que quisiera no podía zafar su mano, su hombro se paralizaba ante la punzante sensación y sus rodillas terminaron por rendirse.

El pelirrojo lo miraba indiferentemente, no le importaba que el chico estuviese llorando y gimiendo por el dolor que le provocaba el estar doblando todo su brazo derecho, pero eso sólo era un paso antes de lastimarlo de verdad.

Retorció con fuerza la muñeca en su mano, generando un nuevo grito de dolor y que el bicolor se inclinara hacia su brazo, tratando inútilmente de aliviara la sensación.

Aprovechó esta leve inclinación para sacar, del bolsillo trasero del menor, el cargador del blade de este.

Gou miró espantado como su cargador era puesto en su mano y, después de una sonrisa, el de ojos ámbar terminó por soltarlo, eso significaba una sola cosa…

-Cárgalo, ahora- ordenó Ivanov, preparando a su Wolborg para lanzarlo en cuanto el otro estuviese listo.

Hiwatari tan solo sujetaba su hombro, todavía sintiendo el dolor del que había sido victima, en este momento no quería ver, no quería escuchar, él mismo se había metido en la boca del lobo.

Su quietud estaba impacientando al pelirrojo, no tardarían mucho más para que alguien los encontrara, no quería perder ningún momento más de tortura.

-¡¡Hazlo!!- ordenó, pisando la mano que apoyaba al chico contra el piso, no podía retener más todo ese odio y esa ira que había guardado durante años.

El bicolor lo miró, sus ojos todavía pedían compasión, misericordia, no querían tener que sufrir otra vez; pero esto no hizo más que generar una sonrisa macabra en el mayor.

Lo sujetó por el cuello de la camisa, estaba demasiado impaciente pero aún podía calmarse lo suficiente para obligarlo a cargar a Dranzer…

-¿O prefieres que lo haga yo?- su sonrisa ahora temblaba de impotencia, pero los recuerdos de la misma pregunta formulada hace años lograron hacer reaccionar al menor…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-¡¡Makoto!!- Maxiel lo llamó, pasando entre la gente que se movía desesperadamente hacia la salida -¡¿Has visto a Gou?!- preguntó, viéndose obligada a gritar por el ruido del ambiente, sus ojos verdes se veían preocupados.

-¡¿No bajó con su grupo?!- el peliazul sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda, le estaba aterrando la idea de no saber que el menor estaba a salvo.

La rubia simplemente le negó con la cabeza, reteniendo las ganas que tenía de ponerse a llorar, tratando de mantener la calma en el caos.

Makoto se quedó quieto, no podía creer lo que acababa de saber, no quería creer que algo malo le pudo haber pasado al bicolor, y desesperado salió corriendo en dirección contraria al resto del mundo.

Mizzuhara no necesitó preguntarle a donde iba, de no estar encargada de asegurarse que todos los de primaria salieran por donde es debido, lo acompañaría…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Podía escuchar claramente la risa del pelirrojo sobre todo el ruido del lugar, sus piernas ya no resistieron más el peso de su cuerpo y terminaron por flexionarse.

Quería respirar pero no podía, todo su pecho era comprimido mientras su blade era castigado por el del otro.

Iván lo miraba con la sonrisa más siniestra que podía tener, esa batalla no terminaría hasta que viera sangrar al chico y escuchara como sus costillas se rompían por la presión.

Suspiró, eso era muy fácil, si hubiese querido matarlo lo hubiera hecho en Rusia, la primera vez que apretó con fuerza el pecho del menor.

Pero no quería matarlo, matarlo sería como dejarlo libre, tenía que estar vivo para sufrir el resto de su vida, así como su padre estaba sufriendo.

Por su parte, Gou sentía como se estaba ahogando con su propia sangre, su mirada estaba fija en su Dranzer, pidiendo por favor que se detuviera, que esa pelea terminara de una vez, ya no le interesaba ni resistirse.

Pero cada vez que el fénix amagaba a detenerse, el lobo de hielo lo obligaba a mantenerse girando, manteniéndolo fijo en sus fauces…

Los ojos ámbar brillaron satisfechos, su mente estaba completamente concentrada en el pequeño hilo de sangre que se escurría de los labios del menor, el resto del mundo no tenía ninguna importancia…

-¡¡Oye!!- en cuanto escuchó el grito, el pelirrojo se volteó en el momento justo pata ver como el puño del peliazul se estrellaba contra su cara…

Makoto sujetó a Iván del cuello de la camisa, esta seguro de ser capas de matarlo ahí mismo, no podía creer lo que este le estaba haciendo al bicolor, nunca podría entender como alguien era capaz de hacerle eso a alguien.

En cuanto su dueño se distrajo, Wolborg se detuvo, dejando su ataque y a Dranzer poder detenerse.

Al quedar libre, Gou se dejó desplomar sobre sus rodillas, su pecho ya estaba libre de cualquier presión y todo lo que este acumulaba necesitaba salir…

No tardó mucho tiempo en agachar la cabeza y vomitar toda esa sangre que tenía en su boca, producto de las hemorragias internas en su abdomen, manchando todas sus ropas de color escarlata…

En cuanto sintió el llanto del menor, el moreno soltó al pelirrojo para dirigirse hacia su amigo, dejándolo acomodarse sus ropas y marcharse del lugar, no tenía caso quedarse ahí.

-Maldito…- susurró entre dientes Makoto, amagando levantarse a golpearlo, pero fue detenido por la mano del bicolor, quien al recuperar la mirada café, le negó con la cabeza, como suplicándole que no lo dejara solo…

Toda su camisa blanca estaba manchada de sangre, así como sus pantalones, mientras las lágrimas se escurrían por su rostro, tanto limpiando los rastros de ese liquido carmín como serrando su garganta.

Se le volvía a ser difícil respirar, aferró con fuerza la mano de su amigo y apoyó su rostro contra el pecho del mismo, tratando de ahogar su llanto…

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Su respiración se escuchaba calmada y su cuerpo ya no se quejaba del dolor en su pecho. Su mente estaba volviendo a la conciencia y sus sentidos se reactivaban.

Podía sentir la suavidad de esa cama rodeándolo, el olor suave que provenía del pasto, y el silbido en sus oídos empezaba a tomar forma…

Con cuidado abrió sus ojos amatistas, y la imagen de sus amigos, se hizo clara ente ellos.

En cuanto vieron que el menor abría los ojos, los tres chicos sonrieron aliviados y felices, contentos de que nada malo le había pasado al chico, no por lo menos que dejara secuelas físicas.

-¿Te siente mejor?- preguntó Maxiel, apoyando su mano en la frente pálida, desordenando un poco los mechones en esta cuando el bicolor le afirmó.

Se sentía mejor que antes, eso era verdad, pero no se sentía bien, no se iba a sentir bien en mucho tiempo.

Volvió a la realidad en cuanto sintió como su mano era apretada en otra, no se había dado cuenta de que Makoto estaba sujetándolo de la mano, sonriéndole abiertamente cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

Su respiración se agitó un poco y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un muy leve tono rosado, ahora dudaba de que el moreno lo hubiese soltado desde que se encontraron…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-¡¡Makoto, Hilary, ya llegue!!- Tyson serró la puerta de su casa tras de si, le extrañaba mucho el silencio de esta.

Pues al llegar, él se esperaba escuchar comentarios molestos como "¡¿Por qué gritas?!" o preguntas de apariencia despectiva como "¿Por qué llegas tan temprano?", pero el lugar estaba muy callado para su gusto.

Colgó su abrigo en el perchero. ¡Claro! Ahora lo recordaba.

Su mujer le había dicho que iba a salir con sus amigas y no volvería hasta la noche, pero aún faltaba su hijo que debería estar en algún lado.

-¡Ah, Sr. Kinomiya!- lo saludó Souji, saliendo del cuarto del peliazul menor junto a Maxiel, sonriéndole nerviosamente

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- no era algo molesto, pero no era normal llegar a esa hora y encontrarse con hijos de otros en su casa

-Sabe, nunca me ha contado que hace en su trabajo- interrumpió la rubia, ignorando la pregunta y sujetando al mayor del brazo para alejarlo del cuarto de su amigo.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Makoto suspiró aliviado en cuanto sintió que su padre se alejaba de su habitación, no esperaba que el mayor llegase tan temprano y no quería tener que darle explicaciones de nada en ese momento.

Gou miraba a su amigo sentado desde la cama, estaba vestido con un pijama del mayor, que le quedaba un poco grande, pero era preferible a usar ropas manchadas de sangre.

No se sentía de ánimos para sonreír de las cosas que el paliazul susurraba sobre su padre, tampoco para sentirse adolorido o cualquier otra cosa, simplemente estaba serio mirando al otro en la habitación

-¿En serio te siente mejor?- le preguntó el moreno, dudando de su anterior respuesta al ver la mirada perdida del menor, volviendo a sentarse al lado de la cama.

El bicolor lo miró por un segundo, si le volvían a preguntar no tenía caso contestar lo mismo, era obvio que no era cierta la respuesta.

Volvió su mirada a sus manos, no tenía porque mentirle al mayor, sabía lo que le había pasado como para no saber como se sentía, así que simplemente negó con la cabeza, no volviendo a levantar la vista.

Makoto no sabía que decir, en realidad no había nada que pudiera decir que hiciera que el chico se sintiera mejor.

Se sentía bastante impotente por todo lo que sucedió anteriormente, se consideraba culpable por haber dejado que sucediera…

Se suponía que él iba a cuidar al bicolor, pero no podía alejarlo de ese pelirrojo ni hacerlo sentir seguro, se sentía como un inútil.

Suspiró y con delicadeza apoyó su mano derecha en la mejilla de Gou, ganándose la atención de esos ojos amatistas, no quería volver a verlo triste…

El peliazul se dejó llevar por sus impulsos, escuchando únicamente lo que su corazón le decía y dejando que su cuerpo se acercara lentamente al del otro.

-Sabes, no me molesta que hagas eso…- pero fue interrumpido por la voz de su padre, que lo obligó a separase y voltear a verlo casi con enojo debajo de la vergüenza –Pero no trates de ocultármelo…-

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-¿Cuánto tiempo más tendremos que hacer esto?- se quejaba el moreno mientras que limpiaba los pisos de su casa junto con el morocho y la rubia.

-Hasta que pueda ver mi rostro en el piso- contestó con gracia su padre, viendo como los tres jóvenes estaban agachados lustrando las maderas, en tanto él disfrutaba de un té que los había obligado antes a prepara.

Gou se sentó a su lado, acababa de cambiarse devuelta a su uniforme escolar, que había sido lavado

-¿No debería ayudarlos?- preguntó mirando al mayor de los Kinomiya, se sentía mal de no estar haciendo nada mientras sus amigos eran castigados

-No- le respondió Tyson, pasándole una taza de té –Ellos fueron los que mintieron- no tenía sentido el culpara al bicolor por algo en lo que no tenía nada que ver.

En realidad lo que le molestaba no era en si la mentira, sino que tuvieran la necesidad de mentirle, él entendía porque lo hacían, pero no le gustaba que no confiaran en él.

Después de todo no tenía de que molestarse porque los chicos estuvieran en su casa, pues, según le habían dicho, el chico a su lado se había desmayado y lo trajeron a su casa pues era la más cercana.

Claro que todavía cabía la posibilidad de que le estuvieran mintiendo, ya que el bicolor no se veía tan bien como para sólo haberse desmayado.

Miró con más detenimiento a Gou, puede que sus facciones no lo demostraran, pero él sabía como descifrar a un Hiwatari y podía notar como sus ojos estaban opacos y su cara, más pálida de lo normal.

Por otro lado, no se había dado cuenta de cuanto había crecido el chico, tal vez era cosa de todo padre sorprenderse al notar lo que habían crecido los amigos de sus hijos y sus hijos mismos.

Resopló. Eso lo hacía sentirse viejo…

Ya habían pasado un poco más de diez años desde que conoció al menor, y la verdad fue una sorpresa el haberlo conocido…

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-¡¡Makoto deja eso!!- el peliazul retó a su hijo, asustando al pequeño para que este dejara de tirarle los pelos al niño morocho a su lado.

-No seas tan duro con él- comentó el rubio, riéndose junto a su hija cuando los otros dos niños dejaron de pelearse.

-No me digas como criar a mi hijo, Max- comentó con sarcasmo volviéndose a sentar en la mesa, a lo que los otros dos mayores se rieron.

Ese día se había reunido los tres en la casa de los Kohn, junto a sus hijos por pura casualidad pues sus esposas estaban ocupadas, a la espera de reencontrarse con un viejo amigo.

-¿Saben algo sobre Kai?- preguntó Rei después de un rato en que solo se escuchó las risas de los tres niños, pues todos tenían esa misma duda.

-La última vez que hable con él dijo que estaría llegando para esta hora- respondió el rubio, por alguna razón él era el único con quien hablaba el bicolor –Dijo que quería mostrarnos algo- y aunque eso fuese raro e intrigante, lo más raro es que el de ojos fuego quisiera verlos a los tres

-No lo veo desde…bueno…- empezó a comentar el morocho, pero prefirió no mencionar el porque de eso, optando por no hacer recordar ese pasado.

Tyson agachó la mirada, hace no más de cuatro años que no veía a Kai, y tampoco fue una buena situación en la cual dejó de verlo.

Había sido un estúpido y estaba pagando muy caro por eso, por dejar que todo lo que más quería se escapara de sus manos y no haber aceptado que esa situación lo había sobrepasado, por haber lastimado a todo lo que más amaba…

-Yo atiendo- el timbre de la casa lo había traído devuelta a la realidad, en verdad no había muchas dudas sobre quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta, pero el dueño de la casa debía abrirla…

-… ¿Kai?- un minuto de silencio y esa pregunta distrajo a los otros dos que se encontraban en el living.

Aunque ellos también se hubieran desconcertado de ver lo que los ojos dorados de Rei veían, pues frente a él estaba el bicolor, tal cual lo recordaba, pero con la única diferencia de estar llevando en sus brazos a un pequeño bebé de cabello gris y negro que dormía placidamente.

-Hola Rei ¿Me dejas pasar?- los ojos fuego estaban algo entretenidos de la expresión en la cara de su antiguo compañero de equipo, quien al escucharlo hablar se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar.

-Vaya- expresó con alegría el güero en cuanto se le fue el asombro, yendo a saludar a su amigo y ver al pequeño –Tienes un bebé- dijo bajando la voz al notar que el niño dormía en brazos de su padre.

-¿Es tuyo?- fue lo primero que atinó a decir el moreno, acercándose lentamente a los dos bicolores, todavía no podía creer lo que veía.

-Claro que es mío- respondió Hiwatari con calma, realmente no estaba molesto por la pregunta –Se llama Gou- y aunque estuviese molesto, todo su enojo se iría al ver el rostro calmado de su hijo mientras dormía.

-¿Eso es un bebé?- preguntó la niña rubia, atrayendo la atención de los mayores para que dejaran de tapar eso a lo que tanto le estaban prestando atención.

Kai se agachó para dejar que los niños conocieran a su hijo, y conocerlos él a ellos de paso.

Los pequeños miraban con asombro al bebé en brazos del bicolor, era la primera vez que veían a uno, pues no existía prácticamente mucha diferencia entre ellos.

-Maxiel- la rubia levantó la mirada, prestando atención a lo que el mayor le fuese a decir –La última vez que te vi, tenias apenas un año- la niña sonrió, aunque el bicolor no le sonriera tan abiertamente

-Souji…Makoto- dijo casi en un suspiro, mirando con sus ojos fuego a ambos niños –Es la primera vez que los veo a los dos…- pero ese comentario hizo que los chicos se sintieran avergonzados de que esa persona los conociera estando tan desarreglados después de haberse peleado.

La mirada de Kai estaba fija en Makoto, se había preguntado por mucho tiempo que sería lo primero que le diría en cuanto lo conociese, y ahora lo único que se le ocurrió decir fue:

-Te pareces tanto a tu padre- susurró, más para sí que para que lo escuchara, acariciando con delicadeza la mejilla del niño, aunque sólo por un segundo.

-¿Eso es un insulto?- comentó el peliazul, con esa inhibides que caracterizaba a cualquiera de su edad, provocando que todos excepto su padre se rieran.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Horas después, los adultos habían entablado una amena conversación, recordando algunos sucesos de cuando eran jóvenes, o contando alguna anécdota reciente, casi todas relacionadas con las cosas que hacían o decían sus hijo, o simplemente comentando cualquier trivialidad que se les ocurriera, pero siempre tratando de mantener constante la charla.

Por su parte, los tres niños se encontraban mirando por sobre el moisés en el que estaba Gou, viéndolo como si fuera la cosa más importante en la casa en ese momento, y la verdad lo era, pues nuca antes habían visto a un bebé tan de cerca, además les habían dicho que no hicieran ruido así no lo despertaban.

-Es tan bonito- decía Maxiel, tratando de hablar lo más bajo que podía

-Es sólo un bebé- comentaba Makoto, a pesar de que parecía no importarle el niño, no dejaba de mirarlo de la misma forma que los otros dos.

-Si, es como cualquier bebé- lo apoyaba Souji, aunque seguía haciendo lo mismo que sus amigos.

Los tres estaban parados de puntas de pies para poder llegar a ver algo, debido a su baja estatura y a que el moisés estaba sobre una pequeña mesita de té, por lo que se sujetaban con sus manos del borde acolchado y asomaban lo más que podían sus ojos.

-Y apesta como todo bebé- agregó poco después alejándose del moisés, seguido después por sus amigos.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Gou se despertara y empezara a llorar, molesto como cualquier niño de su edad por el resultado de su digestión, llamando a su padre.

Kai se levantó de la mesa, yendo a sujetar a su hijo, tomándolo en brazos y apoyándolo contra su pecho para que dejara de llorar.

-¿Dónde puedo…?- dijo volviéndose al morocho dueño de la casa. Rei le señalo hacia el pasillo, por donde se llegaba al baño.

El bicolor sujetó la mochila en la que tenía todo lo necesario para cambiar al bebé y se encaminó al lugar señalado, dispuesto a hacer una tarea que las primeras veces no hubiera pensado que se acostumbraría a hacer.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Su hijo se reía mientras él trataba de mantenerlo quieto poder terminar de vestirlo, alzarlo y llevarlo devuelta a la sala.

Pero el niño de ojos amatistas parecía más entretenido en sujetar sus manos cada vez que intentaba tocarlo, riéndose de la expresión de fastidio en su cara al no poder inmovilizar esas pequeñas extremidades.

Terminó por rendirse y sujetó las pequeñas manos entre las suyas, depositando un delicado beso en ellas, sonriéndole a su pequeño y aprovechando la distracción de este para poder vestirlo.

-Sabes…- su expresión se volvió seria, mirando sin darse completamente la vuelta a quien acababa de hablarle –Nunca pensé que tendrías un hijo…-

Tyson se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta del baño, manteniendo los brazos cruzados y tratando de sostener la fría mirada de fuego.

-Hm.- el bicolor no tenía porque responder a ese comentario, haber tenido a Gou fue una decisión suya y no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que el otro pensara.

-Tampoco creí…- el peliazul apartó su mirada al mismo tiempo que él le daba la espalda -…que tratarías bien a Makoto- su tono de voz era lo suficientemente alto para que solo el de ojos fuego lo escuchara, y no podía descifrarse fácilmente si era un tono de alegría, de sorpresa o con tintes de tristeza.

Kai tomó a su hijo en sus brazos, dándose la vuelta y clavando su mirada molesta en los ojos del otro, lo que acababa de decirle era ridículo.

-No tengo porqué- se defendió caminando hasta quedar enfrente al peliazul, cuya única diferencia desde la última vez que se vieron era la barba que se estaba dejando crecer.

-No culpo ni a Makoto ni a Hilary por lo que pasó- terminó, dejando en claro que la única persona a quien consideraba responsable de todo lo que había pasado estaba frente a sus ojos.

Su mirada tajante se diferenciaba a la de su hijo, quien parado sobre los brazos de su progenitor, le sonreía al otro mayor mientras trataba de alcanzarlo.

-Supongo que…- Kinomiya sujetó la pequeña mano de Hiwatari, correspondiéndole la sonrisa –le agrado a los niños- aunque todavía podía notarse un deje de tristeza en esta.

Aún una duda que acarreaba un poco de celos seguía en su mente, y el color amatista en los ojos del niño le insistían en preguntar

-¿Dónde está su madre?- aunque tal vez fuese mejor no preguntar, un niño tan pequeño sin su mamá podía significar varias cosas, pero lo que no quería saber era si el mayor estaba o no casado.

-La madre de Gou murió- dijo con simpleza, con la intención de que los otros adultos en la sala escucharan, caminando hacia la misma –Era anémica, fue a trabajar al poco tiempo de que Gou naciera…y simplemente se desmayó- trató de disimular bien sus sentimientos.

Quizás un comentario de dolor por la muerte de la mujer a la que se refería hubiera sido necesario, pero él había estado hospitalizado cuando eso sucedió, y no tenía caso alguno el lamentar no haber podido hacer nada.

-Lo siento- expresó Rei, lamentando el escuchar lo que había pasado con la madre del pequeño bicolor.

El bicolor mayor negó con la cabeza, como diciendo que no hacía falta, todo eso ya había pasado hace mucho; y sentando a su hijo en la mesa.

-Hola nene- saludó el rubio, atrayendo la atención de la criatura que miraba con asombro todo a su alrededor –Me llamo Max- dijo señalándose a sí mismo, esperando que el otro reaccionara -¿Ya habla?- decidió preguntarle al padre, al ver como el niño simplemente se quedaba mirando.

-No- respondió sintiéndose un poco avergonzado, a su edad su hijo ya debería ser capaz de habla fluidamente, o por lo menos eso le habían dicho.

-¿Cuánto años tiene?- preguntó el morocho, intercalando las miradas entre bicolor y su hijo

-Casi dos años- dijo consiguiendo que su bebé lo miraba, eso lo haría sentirse patético –El doctor dice que debo dejar de mimarlo- pues no era que el pequeño no supiera hablar, es que al tener un adulto que le daba todo lo que necesitaba inmediatamente todo el tiempo, no tenía la necesidad de hacerlo.

Esa confesión hizo que tres de los mayores se rieran al no poder relacionar lo que escucharon con la actitud de quien ahora se cubría el rostro por la vergüenza había tenido hace años.

-¿Puedo cargarlo?- cuando las risas cesaron, se pudo escuchar el comentario de la rubia, que extendía sus manos a espera de recibir al bebé

-No Maxie, sos muy pequeña- le respondió su padre, ofendiendo a la niña

-Tengo 5 años- se defendió la de ojos verdes, extendiendo su mano abierta hacia los mayores, apoyando su postura de que era capaz de cargar al otro.

-Cuando tengas 20 te dejaré cargarlo- comentó con una sonrisa y a forma de juego Kai, sorprendiendo por esto a los demás.

-Pero falta mucho- Maxiel se cruzó de brazos, con una mueca de enfado y cruzándose de brazos, descontenta por la respuesta de los mayores.

La actitud de la niña logró arrancarle una pequeña risa al bicolor, que se tapó la boca para que no fuera tan notoria esa reacción; y ante la atención que tenía su hijo hacia los otros tres niños, decidió bajarlo y sentarse con él en el piso.

Gou se reía de vez en cuando de los rostros de las personas que tenía en frente, mientras jugaba un poco con los mechones de cabello de su padre que se interponían a sus ojos.

-Hola- saludó el pequeño peliazul, extendiendo su mano hacia el menor –Soy Makoto- le dijo con una sonrisa, pero el bicolor simplemente agarró su mano y empezó a jugar con esta

-No creo que te entienda- los ojos fuego de Kai se centraron en su hijo, quien al ser obligado a soltar la mano del peliazul dirigió su vista hacia su rostro, sonriéndole abiertamente, siendo correspondido igualmente por su padre.

Cuando la mano izquierda del pequeño trató de tocar su rostro, él la sujeto con delicadez y agachándose un poco más la apoyó contra su mejilla; tal vez nunca antes en su vida se hubiera imaginado en esa situación, pero era una sensación maravillosa la que sentía en su pecho cuando la suave piel de su hijo rozaba la suya, era algo incomparable que nunca antes había sentido…

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Las horas seguían pasando…

Sus manos se aferraron con más fuerza a la mesa en la que estaba apoyado, ya no sabía como sentirse.

Una parte de él estaba triste, otra molesta, otra impaciente y toda su cabeza no era más que un lío de pensamientos.

Sus ojos estaban pendientes del reloj en la pared de la cocina, mirando como las agujas en este se movían, girando en un círculo de derecha a izquierda.

Ya eran cerca de las doce de la noche y su padre todavía no había llegado…

Estar completamente solo en la casa no le agradaba, no saber nada del mayor no le agradaba, saber que no importaba a que hora llegara pues no podrían estar juntos no le agradaba.

Su corazón estaba acelerado y sus manos golpeaban con impaciencia la mesa, lo había llamado ya varias veces, pero su padre no atendía.

Se estaba desesperando, no podría resistir otro minuto sin estar con él, pero no llegaba y no podía más…

-¡¡Papá!!- expresó con lágrimas en los ojos al verlo entrar por la puerta, aforrándose a él y ocultando su rostro en su pecho.

Kai apoyó con delicadeza su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de su hijo, no esperaba encontrarlo despierto a esa hora esperándolo, pero ahora lo único que quería era dormir aunque no podía en ese momento.

-¿Qué haces levantado?- le preguntó, tratando de apartar al menor, pero este se rehusaba a soltarlo.

-Quería estar contigo- respondió mirándolo a los ojos fuego, mientras el color amatista en los suyos era opacado por la lágrimas…

_So, that's why I need you to look me  
That's why I need you to tell me,  
just say everything is going to be fine  
Why don't you hug me?_

-Tengo que volver a irme- el mayor apartó su mirada, no soportaba ver a su hijo llorar, pero se repetía una y mil veces que no podía hacer nada, sus horarios estaban peor que nunca y por más que quisiera permanecer junto a su pequeño, no podía.

Gou se quedó paralizado, no opuso resistencia cuando el mayor rompió su abrazo, lo necesitaba más que nunca y no podía estar a su lado, no le importaba ninguna razón, ninguna excusa que pudieran darle, quería a su padre con él.

-Mi escuela se incendio- su tono de voz era desesperado, estaba dispuesto a tirarse a la vías de un tren si era necesario, con tal de que los ojos fuego lo vieran y el bicolor alto se quedara a su lado.

Kai se detuvo, había estado todo el día de un lado para otro y nadie la había avisado lo que había pasado, y podía notar la tristeza mezclada con molestia en la voz de su hijo.

Los ojos amatistas temblaban esperando a que el otro se volteara a verlos, por eso estaba solo en la casa, todos sus amigos estaba en sus casas con sus padres; e incluso Iván, que por más de todo lo que aparentaba tuvo las misma necesidad de protección, estaba con Yuriy en el hospital.

Cuando al fin las miradas de ambos Hiwataris se juntaron, el menor esperó con ansias, los puños serrados y las lágrimas rehusándose a salir de sus ojos, a que el mayor lo abrazara.

No tardó mucha para que esto pasara, y cuando pasó no se resistió y se echó a llorar, su padre lo estaba abrazando, lo estaba viendo, pero no miraba más allá de sus reacciones.

_You're my whole world,  
now it's tumbling down_

_Will you look at me?_

_Or will you leave me here?_

-Tengo que irme…- pero esto no hizo más que aumentar su llanto…

Continuara…

--

Ten: Whau, 14 paguinas de word o.O...creo que es el capitulo más largo de mi vida...

Tenc: Aunque dijimos lo mismo del capitulo IV XD

Ten: Bueno, en tanto al capitulo...tendría que subir el rated por esto? o.O no creo que sea tan así, pero entodo caso despues lo subo...

Tenc: Pobre Tyson, está llegando a la crisis de los cuarenta y sólo tiene 38 años XP

Ten: Hablando de él, este capitulo re-abrió la pregunta "¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre Kai y Tyson?" aunque creo que está bastante obia la respuesta, y si todabía no lo entendieron, pues se los explicaré en los proximos capitulos n.n

Tenc: Y otra pregunta...¿Porqué si huso "Kinomiya" lo llamo "Tyson" en vez de "Takao"? ...si alguien me pudiera responder esto XD (no es nesesario, es una joda/broma)

Ten: Todas las gracias del mundo x10 a: Ann Saotomo y Takaita Hiwatari por sus reviews!!

Tenc: Ann-sama, ya nos sentimos mejor y perdon por no esperar a tu comentario, esque ya habíamos terminado el cap. y no queríamos esperar a publicarlo, pero ya con que sepas que el capitulo anterior era para vos, estamos felises n.n

Ten: Takaita, espero que esto que se hace llama "capitulo" haya satisfecho tus ganas de ver a Tyson, igualmente va a seguir apareciendo n.n

Tenc: Y a tu pedido, se mostró más acercamiento entre Gou y Makoto...pero eso si, no toques a Iván...

Ten: Lo nesesitamos vimo al menos por un tiempo n.n

Iván:-enojado- Cómo que "por un tiempo"? ¬¬

Tenc: Serás un personaje nuestro y te querremos, pero no eres protagonista

Souji:-feliz- Yo si lo soy?

Ten: no n.n...ni Maxiel, los protagonistas son Gou y Makoto

Makoto:-Orgulloso- Admitelo Souji, soy mejor que vos nn

Souji:-molesto- Callate ¬¬#

Maxiel:-separandolos- Ya no se peleen, nadie es mejor que yo n.n

Gou:-arrogante- que dices de mi Maxie?

Ten:-Sacandolos a los cuatro- ya vayanse a pelear a otro lado, no tengo tiempo u.ú

Tenc: Si, tenemos que limpiar la casa u.u y ver el cap. 49 de la primera temporada!! nOn

T&T: Ahora sí nos despedimos y LET IT RIP!! (hay, que patetico se oyó eso u/u)

--

Capitulo IX: I'm with you...

Aunque tenga que llegar al fin del mundo por estar a tu lado...

Soy capas de renunciar a todo por tenerte conmigo...


	9. Capitulo IX: I'm with you

Ten: Bueno, este cap. esta dedicado al Día de la Madre

Tenc: Que por lo menos en esta parte del mundo (porque no se como sera en el norte, ya que escuche que almenos en USA es el 2 de marzo, o por ahí) fue el domingo 19 n.nU

Ten: Pero no tubimos tiempo para escribirlo (en parte porque empesé el sabado a las 11:30p.m XD) así que aki está!

Tenc: Ya no los molesto y disfruten el capitulo!

Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece, lo demás si. Este fic es sin animo de lucro y no pretende ofender en ningun punto de vista a Madonna y/o sus fans (ya van a entender)

Advertencia: La verdad, creo que ninguna más que la tipica Y-A-O-I, con un toque de H-E-T-E-R-O (aunque no se que tiene que ver con el dia de la madre, pero disfrutenlo de todas formas)

--

Capítulo IX: I'm with you...

-_"Demonios..."-_ ¿Qué hora era? ¿Cómo podía haberse quedado dormido? Con una situación como esa y él se quedaba dormido, no podía creerlo.

Dobló la esquina y por poco y no se choca con un grupo de chicos que caminaba en dirección contraria, para su suerte (o desgracia) se paró lo suficientemente rápido como para ser él el único en caerse…

-¿Qué demonios pasa?- se preguntó desde el suelo, intrigado de ver a tantos chicos y chicas de su escuela esperando afuera del edificio…

¡Cierto, el incendio! Nunca les habían avisado cuanto se daño la estructura del colegio, claro que tampoco se había molestado en averiguarlo, ni si se seguirían dictando clases, y en todo caso para quienes…

-Por fin llegas…- le dijo una voz familiar a sus espaldas, que al voltearse reconoció como la de Souji, quien acababa de verlo entre todo el tumulto y tenía sujetada a su hermana de la mano…

-¡Souji cómprame un helado!- le reprochaba la pequeña de trenzas rosas, tirándole de la mano para que le prestara atención y cumpliera su capricho

-¡¡Ya te dije que no!!- le respondió molesto, ese no era el momento de estar cumpliendo cada mandato de ese demonio que se hacía pasar por su hermana.

-Hola Souji- Makoto agradecía el ser hijo único.

Después de ayudarlo a levantarse, el morocho le explico que como tan solo algunas aulas, entre las que afortunadamente estaban las suyas, habían sido dañadas por el fuego, o por el agua de los bomberos o simplemente no se encontraban en condiciones, había quienes no tenían clases.

-¿Y los demás?- le preguntó, ya un poco más apartados de los otros estudiantes que esperaban saber cual era su situación, refiriéndose a la rubia y al bicolor.

-Souji…-

-¡¡QUE NO!!- antes de que su hermana pudiera siquiera terminar de hablar se negó, aunque cuando le prestó atención a la niña que no se quejó ante su negativa, se dio cuenta que esta no lo estaba mirando.

-¡¡Gou!!- gritó con emoción la pequeña antes de echarse a corre para abrazar al nombrado, ni bien lo vio acercándose de entre toda la gente; y no cabe mencionar que en cuento llegó a él, lo sujetó con fuerza mientras ocultaba su cabeza en su pecho.

El bicolor se sorprendió de tan abrumador cariño, pero al ver que era de parte de la hermana de su amigo, le sonrió un poco y trató de separarla, cosa que solo logró que la niña de ojos rosas insistiera en sujetarlo.

-¡Ah, se ven tan tierno juntos!- comentó Maxiel con alegría cubriendo la burla al llegar con ellos, molestando tanto al hermano de la pelirosa como al peliazul.

Pero era tierno ver como la inocente niña de ocho años se apegaba tanto al bicolor, a pesar de que este claramente no tenía ninguna intención con ella y lo más probable es que nunca la tuviese.

-¿Cómo estas?- preguntó inocente la chica, hace mucho que no veía al mayor y se sentía feliz de poder estar con él. Aunque no fue específicamente alegría lo que produjo esa pregunta en el chico.

La verdad no quería ni pensarlo, era ciertamente obvio que nada podría hacerlo sentirse "bien" y se sentía pero que mal…

Se sentía solo, siempre odió sentirse así, como si nadie más en el mundo se preocupara por él, como si todos se hubieran ido y lo hubieran dejado en medio de una tormenta, que amenazaba con despedazarlo y no dejar nada que reparar…

-Eh, Miriam…- dijo el mayor de los Khon, separando a la menor del bicolor –Creo que si te comprare ese helado…- comentó mientras la llevaba lejos de los otros.

Makoto miró a Hiwatari, iba a decirle algo para calmarlo y hacerlo sentir mejor, pero notó como este apretaba con fuerza sus puños y no pudo detenerlo cuando se echo a correr.

-¡Gou espera!- pidió la rubia y ambos siguieron el camino del nombrado, llamándolo con toda la voz que tenían, implorándole que se detuviera, pero el chico simplemente no escuchaba.

Ya no tenía caso, no quería pararse, no le importaba estar alejándose de todo lo que conocía, ya lo habían apartado de lo que más quería, no tenía sentido…

No podía escuchar, no quería escuchar, porque estaba seguro de todo lo que escucharía no tendría significado ni serviría para nada, simplemente necesitaba desconectar su cerebro y no pensar más.

Tan abstraído estaba del mundo, que no prestó atención al cruzar la calle ni se inmuto ante el claxon del camión que atravesaba la misma.

-¡¡Maldito imbecil!!- gritó con furia el moreno, al momento de empujar al bicolor para tirarlo fuera de peligro, quedando ambos tirados sobre la acera, él debajo del menor con tal de que este no se golpeara mucho contra el piso.

-¡¿Te encuentras bien niño?!- preguntó con preocupación el conductor del vehículo que casi los atropella, bajándose para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien.

Gou se levantó del piso, su mente todavía procesaba lo que había pasado, no podía entender bien como había llegado a ese lugar.

-Si…- susurró medio aturdido, llevándose una mano a la cabeza mientras trataba de aclarar sus pensamientos.

-Que bien…- comentó Makoto, arrodillándose a su misma altura mientras se sujetaba su brazo izquierdo adolorido -¡¡Porque yo me encargaré de matarte!!- le gritó agarrándolo de la muñeca, mirándolo molesto -¡¿Qué demonios estabas pensando?!- le reprochó, obligando a esos ojos amatistas a mantenerse fijos en sus ojos almendra, hasta que no pudieron más y se ahogaron en lágrimas.

Makoto trató de relajarse, no era bueno gritarle en ese momento, es sólo que ese chico lo desesperaba, podía entender sus razones, pero no podía perdonar sus acciones.

¿Acaso esperaba qué aceptara con calme ver como a la persona que más amaba no le importaba para nada lo que le pasaba?

Despacio aminoró la fuerza con que sujetaba la muñeca del bicolor, parándose y obligándolo a pararse a su lado.

También le molestaba haberlo hecho llorar…

Gou utilizaba su mano libre para cubrir su rostro, ya no sabía ni como sentirse. Una parte de él se creía culpable de haber hecho que el peliazul se molestara, a otra le era indiferente el hecho de haber estado apunto de ser atropellado, y otra simplemente estaba en blanco, desconectada sin hacer nada.

-Ya, cálmate…- le susurró Maxiel, quien se había encargado de hacer que todas las personas alrededor siguieran con sus caminos, sujetándolo de los hombros para tratar de apaciguar su llanto, pero todo su ser quería llorar…

Por su mente se había cruzado la idea de que era imposible que aún tuviera lágrimas por derramar, mientras su cuerpo se dejaba llevar y se aferraba con fuerza al moreno, ocultando su rostro en su pecho.

-Solo dime que pasa…- quería ayudarlo, pero tenía que saber específicamente en que ayudarlo, a pesar de que eso significara que el menor no dejara de sollozar.

-Iván…- susurró una solo palabra que significaba más que un nombre, más que una persona, representaba los peores momentos de su vida –Antes había podido soportar…- antes su padre había estado con él, y eran mínimas las veces en que el pelirrojo lo lastimó –Pero…- pero ahora no había nadie a su lado, y el de ojos ámbar gozaba del día casi en su totalidad para lastimarlo –Ahora estoy solo…-

-¡¿Cómo?!- Makoto sujetó el rostro oculto en su pecho, que por un momento se había levantado a mirarlo para pronunciar esas palabras, obligándolo a verlo -¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- el bicolor no entendía a que se refería…

-Maxie, Souji y yo siempre hemos estado a tu lado…- no estaba molesto, ni ofendido, en sí podría decirse que estaba triste, no podía creer que el bicolor no se diera cuenta de todas las personas que estaban a su alrededor, cuidando –Tu y yo somos una pareja- eso iba más allá del blade, más allá que cualquier otra cosa, él no podía estar tranquilo si no sentía al menor tranquilo -¡Y no me importa si tengo que morir para que estés bien!- su corazón se aceleraba y sus dedos limpiaban las lagrimas que cruzaban las mejillas pálidas –Yo te…- acercó con delicadeza el rostro que sujetaba, quería decir de una vez todo lo que sentía…

Pero se detuvo, no había nada que pudiera interrumpirlo, y en verdad deseaba hacerlo, besarlo…pero no podía.

Los ojos amatistas temblaban, mirándolo expectantes por una respuesta, por alguna acción que terminara de alguna forma esa situación…

-Yo estoy a tu lado…- dijo en un susurro, callando su corazón y separándose del bicolor…

Gou se quedó quieto, analizando todo lo que el moreno le había dicho, sintiendo las manos que lo sujetaban del rostro y de los hombros, sintiendo todo el calor que estas le brindaban a su cuerpo…

Sus ojos volvieron a inundarse, pero su rostro se decoró con una sonrisa, y de un impulso volvió a abrazar al peliazul, ubicando su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro del mayor…

Su corazón empezó a latir tranquilo, en su mente se empezaban a aclara sus pensamientos, todos los recuerdos que compartió con sus amigos empezaron a alejar la memoria de esos dos fríos años en Rusia…

Si antes había estado lejos de ellos, ahora los tenía a su lado para que lo cuidaran, y lo ayudaran a borrar al pelirrojo de su cabeza.

-¿Cómo piensas deshacerte de Iván?- escuchó como la rubia le susurraba a Makoto, con la intención fallida de que él no escuchara…

-Supongo que…- el peliazul seguía con el mismo susurró, no se daban cuenta de que podía escucharlos…

-Entrenando…- interrumpió, sorprendiendo a los otros dos –Si le contamos a un mayor, simplemente lo negara…- siguió explicando, ya sabiendo de ante mano que era lo que sus amigos planeaban hacer, pero Ivanov era experto en engañar a las personas –Si lo derroto en una batalla tal vez me deje en paz…- completó, aferrándose más al moreno, tampoco estaba seguro de que si su blade derrotaba al Wolborg de Iván, este lo dejaría tranquilo.

-Entonces vamos…- dijo la chica, sujetándolos a ambos y llevándolo en dirección al parque, si esa era la forma de deshacerse de aquel chico, mejor no perder más tiempo y asegurarse de ser capaces de lograrlo…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Hace alrededor de dos horas que el sol se había ocultado, y ellos todavía estaban en el parque entrenando, no habían parado más que para almorzar y reiniciaron el ejercicio inmediatamente después de eso.

-Yo ya me tengo que ir…- dijo Mizzuhara en cuanto vio la hora en su reloj, juntando a su Draciel y guardándolo junto a sus cosas -¡Adiós chicos!- se despidió mientras marchaba en dirección a su casa, apresurando su paso para no llegar con más oscuridad en las calles.

-Adiós Maxie…- la respiración de Kinomiya estaba entrecortada, estaba completamente exhausto, nunca en su vida se había esforzado tanto como en ese día.

Con calma, se dejó caer sobre el suelo, fijando su vista en el firmamento nocturno que brillaba intensamente a pesar de todo el humo de la ciudad.

Hiwatari se recostó a su lado, aunque su vista estaba fija en él, y su rostro era iluminado por una sonrisa y las copiosas gotas de sudor reflejaban levemente la luz de los faroles apostados por los caminos del parque.

Despacio, Gou se fue acercando más hacia Makoto, asegurándose de mantenerse callado para que el mayor no notara su acercamiento, que en parte lo hacía sentir algo incomodo y por otra parte quería continuarlo.

Decidió hacerle caso a esa parte de su mente y terminó por apoyar su cabeza en el pecho del de ojos almendra, entrelazando sus piernas con las del otro y sujetándose delicadamente de su cuello.

Ahora si miraba al cielo…

Makoto no se movió, no sabía que hacer, podía con tranquilidad deslizar sus manos desde debajo de su cabeza hasta las cintura del chico y abrazarlo con fuerza; o podría simplemente apartarlo…

Esa opción estaba definitivamente descartada, la primera era muy tentadora, pero temía que si la realizaba no podría detenerse en el "abrazo".

Terminó por apoyar su mano izquierda en las caderas del bicolor, aunque insistía para más, mejor hacer algo que no fuera muy evidente pero le proporcionara lo que él quería…

-Mejor te llevo a tu casa- dijo sin apartar su vista de las estrellas en la noche, pero al no recibir ninguna respuesta departe de su amigo, agachó su mirada para verlo.

¡Oh, genial! Se había quedado dormido y ahora tendría que cargarlo hasta su casa y asegurarse de colocarlo con delicadeza sobre su cama, colocarle con suavidad su pijama y arroparlo con las sabanas, tratando de no despertarlo…

Bueno, si veía toda esa parte, no le desagradaba para nada la idea, pero si se ponía a pensar en toda el esfuerzo que tendría que hacer para llevarlo en brazos, prefería dormir en el parque…

Suspiró y a regañadientes lo levantó, comenzando a caminar en dirección a la casa del bicolor.

-_"Maldito… ¿Cómo puedes dormir así?"-_ se dijo a si mismo mientras veía como el menor simplemente se acomodaba en sus brazos, sin despertarse en ningún momento…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Abrió la puerta y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, ya se estaba preocupando por ese chico.

Pero bufó al verlo dormido, inconciente no tenía nada de divertido…

Iván se mantenía parado tras la puerta, esperando a que el peliazul que llevaba a Gou en brazos hiciera algún ademán para entrar, pero este parecía más interesado en mirarlo con odio que a ingresar a la casa.

-Puedes dejármelo a mí- dijo después de un rato de silencio, extendiendo sus brazos frente al de ojos almendra, claro que su tono era de burla, el chico tendría que ser idiota para entregarle al bicolor

-Claro ¿Y por qué no lo arrojo al río mejor?- ese comentario logró hacerlo reír, el moreno definitivamente no era idiota, pero sí un estorbo.

Se apartó para dejarlo entrar, si ese chico se quedaba a pasar la noche en la casa, no tendría tiempo de hacer lo que quería hacer, pues no quería tener que encargarse de él primero antes de poder ocuparse del ojiamatista.

-No puedes quedarte- dijo sin mirarlo, serrando la puerta y trabándola con llave, con el tono más frío y autoritario que tenía.

-No es tu casa- Makoto tampoco lo miraba, estaba más ocupado en acomodar al menor de tal forma que no se le cayera mientras subía las escaleras.

-Se me dijo que la cuidara- su voz ahora estaba molesta, sus brazos cruzados y su mirada ámbar clavada en la espalda del otro.

-Como si te importara- los ojos cafés giraron hasta los ojos ámbar, mirándolos con odio y sus pasos se detuvieron a mitad de las escaleras.

Iván no dijo nada más, no totalmente esa frase era cierta, pero no tenía porque explicarle a un idiota sus razones.

Además, ese chico Kinomiya no le agradaba, no le gustaba que se entrometiera entre Gou y él; ya la primera vez que lo vio le desagrado, era una de esas personas que simplemente no entienden cuando no se las necesita.

Bufó. Era tremendamente obvio por que el chico era tan sobre protector con Hiwatari, para él, por lo menos, era bastante claro que estaba enamorado del bicolor

¿Sino, por qué más lo haría?...

-Supongo que sabes cual es su cuarto…- comentó, volviendo a su indiferencia, encaminándose a la cocina.

-Claro que lo se…- el moreno se detuvo en el umbral de la habitación de quien cargaba en brazos, pero la duda en su vos hizo que el pelirrojo también se parara –Lo que no se es cual es tu cuarto- sus ojos se volvieron hacia atrás, esperando detectar cualquier deje de mentira en el otro.

Iván se rió…

-¿Tu cuál crees?- su sonrisa no se desidia entre sarcástica o macabra, pero su respuesta no dejaba ninguna otra duda abierta…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-Desgraciado…- susurró lo más bajo que pudo, y serró la puerta cuidando no hacer mucho ruido; pero aún así, el chico que había acostado en el futón se despertó.

Gou se sentó en las sabanas, llevando una mano a su rostro para despejar su frente, no se había dado cuenta del momento en que se quedó dormido.

-Hasta que te despiertas…- comentó en un suspiro Makoto, sorprendiéndose de que el ruido de la puerta serrándose fuera lo que despertó al menor y no todo lo que lo había acontecido, sentándose en el piso al lado del chico.

El de ojos amatistas lo miró con un deje de ofensa, pero al detallar con más cuidado el lugar en el que estaba, se dio cuenta de que era su cuarto…

-Supuse que dormirías aquí…- ante su sorpresa, su amigo decidió aclararle el porque no lo había apoyado sobre su cama.

Se miraron a los ojos por un rato, sin decir nada. En una situación normal, el moreno se despediría, probablemente con un beso en la frente, y se marcharía a su casa.

Pero esa no era una situación normal y ninguno de los dos quería separarse del otro, aunque tampoco se animaban a decirlo.

Después de un tiempo, Makoto amago levantarse, pero fue detenido por las manos de Gou, que lo obligaron a volver a su posición en el piso.

-Duerme conmigo- le pidió antes de sentirse demasiado incomodo como para hacerlo, aunque aún se podía notar su vergüenza en el fuerte color carmín que cubría sus mejillas.

El peliazul se quedó mirándolo sin saber que responder.

A ver, tenía que analizar esa petición con calma, no tenía que apresurarse a conclusiones. Pero el bicolor se estaba impacientado y eso lo ponía nervioso.

¿Dormir con él? Estaría mintiendo si decía que quería dormir con él, ya que no era específicamente "dormir" lo que quería hacer con el menor en la misma cama, aunque de hecho no necesitaba de una cama para hacer eso…

-Hace tiempo que no dormimos juntos…- comentó ante su silencio el ojiamatista, agachando su mirada para tratar de alguna forma de ocultar su sonrojo.

Él ya se había ido por las ramas, después de todo el bicolor solamente se refería a estar los dos en las misma cama, al mismo tiempo, haciendo lo mismo, que era dormir.

Demasiado infantil y aburrido…

-Claro…- pero aunque no le agradaba la idea de no hacer nada más, era mejor que no hacer nada y no pensaba dejar al chico solo, y si podía estar lo más cerca posible de él, mejor no quejarse…

Al escuchar la afirmativa, Gou sonrió y, como su campera escolar ya había sido anteriormente removida, se sacó la camisa blanca sin siquiera desabotonarla, dejando al descubierto todo lo que los pantalones no llegaran a cubrir.

El peliazul se quedó con la boca abierta, se estaba arrepintiendo de los términos que aceptó, mirando con el chico buscaba tranquilo un pijama que ponerse.

Tenía que respirar, calmadamente, y recordar respetarlo, pues el podría de una forma u otra lidiar con las hormonas, pero el menor todavía no las conocía y faltaba bastante hasta que eso sucediera.

Ignoró lo más que pudo todas las pulsaciones que le rogaban que mandara al diablo la decencia y satisficiera sus placeres de una vez, comenzando a desatarse los cordones de las zapatillas como para tratar de distraerse.

-Buenas noches- escuchó como el chico se despedía, después de apagar la luz del velador, y se acostaba junto a él en el futón.

Oh, dios…podía jurar que tenía un tic nervioso en ese momento, pues el menor no se había quedado de un lado de las sabanas, sino que se pegaba lo más que podía a su cuerpo, abrazando su abdomen, entrelazando sus piernas y apoyando su cabeza en su pecho…

Seriamente necesitaba recordar lo que significaba el "respeto"…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Una hermosa mañana se adentraba por el este, y los rajos del sol se infiltraron despacio a través de las cortinas de la habitación, golpeando directamente sobre sus ojos serrados.

Pero Makoto todavía no estaba listo para renunciar a sus sueños, así que con un gemido molesto, de esos que anteceden al "Cinco minutos más, mami", pretendió seguir durmiendo, ignorando a la luz cubriéndose con las sabanas.

-¡¡Despierta!!- mas el grito en su oído lo obligó a levantarse de un salto.

Ya sentado sobre el futón, el peliazul se llevó una mano al pecho, tratando de aminorar las palpitaciones de su corazón, producto del susto que le propinó el niño bicolor que ahora lo miraba divertido.

-¿Por qué me despiertas?- susurró, volviéndose a tirar sobre las sabanas con una mano en la frente, pues él estaba teniendo un sueño maravilloso.

Bueno, dependiendo de quien lo mirase era maravilloso, habría quienes los considerarían "pervertido" tan solo por soñar la mitad de lo que estaba soñando, y podría haber quienes simplemente se reirían y le dirían que todavía era muy inocente.

-Ya son las 8:00 A.m.- dijo con simpleza Gou, viendo como su amigo se quejaba al enterarse de la hora a la que lo estaba llamando. El mayor era demasiado haragán e infantil cuando había que levantarlo, casi siempre armaba un berrinche y terminaba amargándose el resto del día.

A su opinión, Makoto en verdad necesitaba una novia…

-¡¡Vamos!!- indicó tomándolo de la mano, tirándolo para arriba así salía del futón.

-¡Esta bien, esta bien, esta bien!- se quejó el moreno parándose por su cuenta, no le veía el caso a levantarse tan temprano, pues después de todo ninguno de los dos tenía escuela, a lo sumo gimnasia, pero faltaban horas para eso…

Bufó molesto mientras se ataba los zapatos, ni que tuviera que preparase, él todavía tenía la ropa toda sudada del día anterior…

Decidió no mirar al bicolor que lo esperaba impaciente, y se fijó en la cama tras este, la cual estaba completamente tendida y sin ningún rastro de que alguien la hubiera ocupado la otra noche.

Terminado de atarse los cordones, Kinomiya volvió a ser empuyado por Hiwatari pero esta vez fuera de la habitación y debajo de las escaleras, hacia la cocina.

En cuanto entraron a la cocina, el ojiamatista se percató de una nota que estaba apoyada sobre la mesa.

Dejó de empujar a su amigo de la espalda y agarró ese papel blanco doblado a la mitad con su nombre escrito al frente, esa era la letra de su padre…

_Just stay by my side,  
dry my tears away,  
hold my tight in your arms  
Makes me feel safe again..._

Su mirada se entristeció, había dormido tan placidamente que no se dio cuenta que su papá había estado en la casa y seguramente se había ido hace poco.

Suspiró y abrió la carta, leyendo sin mucho interés lo que decía, le típico "Cuídate", "No te olvides de almorzar", "Te quiero", nada que no le hayan dicho antes y que no le resultara insuficiente.

Makoto miró por sobre su hombro lo que ese papel contenía, pasándose de largo todo lo que era para el otro y fijándose en la posdata, que estaba dirigida a su persona y decía:

"P.D.: Makoto, tu madre dice que si vuelves a pasar la noche en otra casa sin llamarla, te castiga hasta el Apocalipsis"

Un escalofrío cruzo toda su espalda, si no fuera una exageración, estaría seguro que no sería textualmente lo que su madre le dijo al padre del bicolor, pero como era una completa y total exageración y ridiculez, era obvio que era lo que su tierna y dulce mamá, que lo quería tanto, dijo…

Cuando los ojos amatistas terminaron de leer la nota, y al no encontrar nada relativo a otra persona que debería estar también en la casa, el menor se percató que no había visto al pelirrojo en ningún momento…

-¿E Iván?...- pensó en voz alta, no es que le importara el bermejo, pero le preocupaba más no saber donde estaba que si saberlo…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-Iván…- los suaves llamados y los leves movimientos en su hombro lo hicieron despertar.

Despacio abrió sus ojos ámbar, todavía semiinconsciente, pero al reaccionar abrió completamente sus orbes y se enderezó.

En algún momento se había quedado dormido…

-¿No deberías estar en la escuela?- los ojos azules de su padre lo interrogaban desde la camilla en la que anteriormente había estado apoyada su cabeza y sus brazos.

-No- Iván suspiró y volvió a descansar su cabeza sobre las sabanas blancas –Se suspendieron las clases- aclaró serrando los ojos, después de todo él estaba donde quería estar.

-Entonces deberías irte a acostar- aunque para Yuriy no era una noticia agradable, se suponía que se habían mudado a Japón, no solo por su salud, sino también para que su hijo no perdiera más clases.

Apenas podía entender como es que el adolécete había podido aprobar todas las materias el año pasado.

Y no es que dudara de la capacidad de su hijo, sino que dudaba que pudiera con tantas cosas, pues debido a su estado, era el menor el que se ocupaba prácticamente de todo…

-Así estoy bien…- dijo en un susurro somnoliento el de ojos ámbar, desacatando su orden y quedándose dormido a su lado.

Sus pupilas temblaros tras sus lentes, no podía obligar a su hijo a irse si este no quería, así que apoyó con delicadeza su mano izquierda sobre la cabeza del chico, acariciando con cariño los mechones pelirrojos de esta, provocando que Iván se moviera levemente y apretara con fuerza el rosario en su mano derecha.

Yuriy se quedó mirando esa cadena con cuidado, pues tenía el mismo objetivo que el anillo en su mano…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-Maldito día…- volvió a maldecir el peliazul, sentándose en el pasto de las canchas tras el colegio –Estúpido profesor…- era como la quinta vez que insultaba a ese hombre en media hora –_"Ni si quiera es mi horario…"_- optó por callarse ante la fulminante mirada que le dirigió su profesor de gimnasia.

Gracias a la maldita idea del morocho a su lado, ahora eran obligados a cumplir el horario de educación física a pesar de que faltaban horas para que siquiera empezase.

Miró a Souji, quien trataba de recuperar la respiración que lo abandonó al dar esas diez vueltas a la cancha, si volvía a sugerir de acompañar al bicolor, lo mataría…

-Al menos…llegamos temprano- comentó el ojirosa al adivinar lo que su amigo pensaba, sintiéndose como un idiota en ese momento.

-Oh, si…como ¡¡Tres horas antes!!- o el moreno se calmaba o iba a aprender una forma de asesinar a un mejor amigo.

-No es mi culpa…- se quejó al borde del llanto, después de todo cómo se suponía que sabría que el profesor, ni bien los viera acercarse a las canchas, los amenazaría con reprobarlos sino se ponía a trotar.

Por eso Makoto prefería a su antigua profesora, esa mujer era adorable y nunca los obligaría a hacer algo que no querían, pero maldita sea su decisión de "solo primaria".

Ahora quien disfrutaba de tener a esa agradable mujer era el bicolor, quien también era culpable en cierta forma de que fuera obligado ahora a levantarse y hacer flexiones.

-_"Maldito suertudo…"_- dirigió su mirada cargada de envidia hacia el menor, quien estaba trotando alrededor de la cancha de al lado, que era considerablemente más pequeña, y como muchos, prácticamente caminaba.

Gou estaba vestido con el uniforme de deporte, un pantalón deportivo de color negro, una remera blanca de mangas cortas, zapatos deportivos y tenía como accesorio unos guantes negros.

Lo miró molesto, eso era algo que él NO podía húsar, al menos de querer una amonestación al no cumplir con el reglamento.

Por otra parte…se veía bastante bonito vestido así, lo hacía verse más delicado, cosa que era contradictoria si se ponía a pensar que era ropa holgada, pero después de todo, el chico casi siempre usaba el uniforme escolar, así que se veía mejor de esa forma…

-¿En qué piensas?- la pregunta del morocho lo asustó, logrando que se desconcentrara y cayera de boca al piso, probando una buena bocanada de pasto.

Pareciera que todo el mundo estaba disfrutando el molestarlo ese día…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-Esa era mi remera favorita…- sollozó guardando la prenda que anteriormente había sido blanca.

-Oye, yo no te empuyé contra el barro- se defendió Khon, terminando de abrocharse su campera azul oscura y comenzando a atarse el cabello.

Kinomiya lo miró con odio, o se callaba o en verdad lo iba a matar, sacó de su casillero una remera blanca con las mangas azules y dos líneas rojas a la altura del pecho y se la puso sobre su hombro, aún le faltaba ducharse.

-¿Todavía no terminas?- dijo molesto mientras golpeaba la puerta de una de las duchas, dentro de la cual se encontraba el bicolor, si es que después de tanto tiempo seguía ahí.

-Que impaciente…- susurró Gou sin mucho interés en abandonar pronto el lugar, serrando los ojos mientras dejaba que las gotas de agua golpearan su rostro.

Claro que estaba impaciente, hace media hora que estaba esperando a que alguna de las duchas se desocupara.

-Si, como digas…- sin más importancia colgó la remera y la toalla que estaba alrededor de su cintura, y abrió la puerta, sujetando al menor de los hombros para apartarlo de la caída de agua…

Mucho mejor……

Esperen... ¿Acababa de hacer lo que creía que acababa de hacer?...

Abrió los ojos marrones de par en par, mirando fijamente el techo y con cuidado se centro en lo que sentía debajo de sus manos.

Sus dedos tocaban con suavidad la tersa y pálida piel de los hombros del bicolor, y en verdad no quería bajar la mirada.

¿A quién engañaba? Si quería, quería mucho, y no solo la mirada, sino que deseaba trazar con sus manos un suave y atrevido camino desde los hombros hasta la espalda baja, y si se podía, hasta donde llegaran…

-No…no pienses mal…- sus palabras se atragantaron por la vergüenza, viéndose obligado a decirlas en cuanto sus manos bajaron por los brazos del ojiamatista, hasta casi sus muñecas.

-¿Qué debo pensar?- dijo el bicolor, como si no le importara que otra persona hubiera entrado en la ducha –Ya nos hemos bañado juntos…-

Ah, cierto… maldita infancia que compartieron, o maldita memoria que no le permitía recordarla.

Aún avergonzado, el peliazul agachó lentamente la mirada, mirando con un ojo a la vez para asegurarse de no sangrar por la nariz si miraba con los dos.

Finalmente pudo mirar al frente, fijando sus ojos en el cuello del menor, viendo como por este se escurrían gotas de agua que provenían del cabello negro que aún estaba mojado.

-_"No te atrevas a seguir mirando"-_ se dijo, pero ignorando a su propia conciencia, sentido común y cualquier otra parte de su mente que le amenazaba sino se detenía, sus ojos bajaron despacio por la espalda del otro.

Lo peor era que Gou no hacía nada, ni si quiera se había movido, y además de ese recordatorio, no había pronunciado palabra alguna…

A punto estaba de ver lo que tanto quería ver, cuando Hiwatari se dio la vuelta, a lo que subió tan rápido su cabeza que se pudo haber dislocado el cuello, y mantuvo serrado los parpados fuertemente mientras se pateaba mentalmente.

El bicolor lo miró por un rato, el peliazul actuaba muy extraño considerando que entre ellos no había prácticamente nada que no conocieran, ni que nunca se hubieran visto desnudos…

A pesar de eso, una parte de él estaba a punto del paro cardiaco por lo incomodo de la situación, pero después de todo el moreno era casi como su hermano, así que restándole importancia al asunto, agarró su toalla, se la ató a la cintura y dejo que el mayor se bañara tranquilo…

Pasado un rato de que el bicolor se fuera, Makoto abrió los ojos y se llevó de inmediato una mano a la nariz, tratando de detener la hemorragia nasal…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-Nos vemos después- los saludo el morocho.

-Adiós- respondió el peliazul viendo como su amigo se alejaba en dirección a su casa, él por su parte, era arrastrado por el bicolor hacia el parque.

El chico insistía en que debían seguir practicando, pero la verdad era que no quería volver a su casa, ya sea por una u otra razón…

En si, ya ni le importaba, estaba insultando a sus emociones, por no dejarlo negarse ante la más minima petición del ojiamatista.

Resopló mientras veía al chico que lo sujetaba de la mano, ese maldito caprichoso lo tenía completamente dominado, de alguna forma lo había adiestrado como a un perro para que cumpliera todos sus deseos.

Pero, no, no podía culparlo, después de todo, el bicolor nunca quiso enamorarlo, él no tenia la culpa.

¿De qué estaba hablado? ¡Claro que tenía la culpa! Por ser un niño, un maldito y endemoniadamente sexy niño…

Podría sonar demasiado pedofilico, pero simplemente le gustaba lo inocente del menor y lo pequeño que era.

Claro que esperaba con ansias que ese cuerpo, ya de por si hermoso, fuese inundado por las hormonas y estilizado por la pubertad.

¡Maldito sea el crecimiento! Si no fuera por esa maldita estupidez, él nunca se habría enamorado del ojiamatista y no se estaría amargando la vida porque todo intento de declararse salía mal, sin contar que el chico no se daba cuenta de las claras intenciones que tenía…

¡Maldita pubertad! De no estar pasando por ella, no estaría sufriendo de la forma que sufría; por la culpa de esa maldita etapa en la vida de toda persona, estaba enamorado de alguien que lo consideraba su amigo más cercano.

Ni que Gou fuera la cosa más hermosa que había visto en el mundo…

No, para eso existían los actores, cantantes y cuanta celebridad existiese…

¿Por qué no era cómo un adolescente normal que sueña con irrumpir en el hotel de Madonna?

Un escalofrío cruzó su espalda, pensándolo mejor, se quedaba con el bicolor…

-¡¡Makoto!!- el grito de la persona en quien estaba pensando lo atrajo a la realidad.

-¡Ahhhh! ¡¿Por qué gritas?!- se quejó tapándose los oídos, armando una escena que para su suerte no era apreciada ya que el parque estaba desolado.

-¡Te vengo llamando desde hace diez minutos!- le recriminaba el bicolor, completamente histérico al verse ignorado por su amigo.

-¡¡Pues simplemente dime qué quieres!!- ya era difícil distinguir quien de los dos gritaba más fuerte, era completamente desesperante cuando entraban en esas discusiones estúpidas.

-Quisiera que se callen- cualquier reproche que se pudieran hacer se ahogó ante la voz intrusa, que los obligó a dejar la discusión y mirar hacia el lugar de donde provenía.

Frente a ellos se encontraba Iván, mirándolos a ambos con esa mirada fría que podría jurarse era capas de helarles los huesos; aunque esta cambió a una expresión macabra en cuanto se centró en el bicolor.

-Creo que todavía me debes una batalla…- el tono de su voz era siniestro, y sus ojos se abrieron sádicos al ver como el menor retrocedía, hundido en el miedo.

Antes de que su risa se hiciera presente, el peliazul se interpuso en su campo de visión, impidiéndole ver plenamente al chico.

-¡Pasaras por encima de mi cadáver antes de tocarlo!- el moreno dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, esa mirada ámbar molesta lo ponía nervios al punto de erizarle la piel.

Iván se dejó reír por un segundo, esas cursilerías eran para las telenovelas y él no estaba ahí para discutir estupideces, si el chico quería morir, se encargaría de dejarlo tan traumado que nunca más en su vida se olvidaría de su nombre.

-Como tú quieras- dijo sin demostrar la gracia que esa actitud le provocaba, cargando su blade y preparándose para lanzarlo en cuanto el otro estuviese listo.

Makoto apretó los dientes por el enojo, esa expresión lo estaba molestando, sujetó a su nuevo Dragoon, que le había sido entregado esa mañana, y lo colocó en el lanzador.

Apunto estaban de iniciar la batalla, cuando escucharon como un tercer blade era cargado.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó asustado el de ojos almendra, viendo como a su lado se posicionaba el bicolor para lanzar su Dranzer.

-Somos un equipo- se excusó, dejando por un segundo su posición para ver al mayor a los ojos -¿Recuerdas?- esperó paciente, hasta que una sonrisa fue la respuesta que obtuvo, sonriendo igualmente y volviendo a la posición de lanzado.

Ahora era el pelirrojo quien apretaba los dientes, no se esperaba que Gou formara parte de esa pelea, él no tenía que formar parte de esa pelea, él tenía que sufrir aparte…

Se rió, dejando que con esa risa se esfumaran todas sus preocupaciones, esos dos pretendían derrotarlo con una técnica de batalla dual, que patético…

La insulsa idea de que dos blade y dos luchadores podían trabajar unidos como uno, era un infantilismo, pero si ellos se arriesgaban, a él no le importaba, no era su problema.

Primero se encargaría de deshacerse del bicolor, después de todo era el eslabón más débil…

-¡¡ATACA DRAGOON!!-

-¡¡VAMOS DRANZER!!-

-¡¡ACABALOS WOLBORG!!-

Y cuando todo terminara, marcaría de una vez por todas a ese maldito Hiwatari…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Las horas seguían pasando, esos chicos habían resistido más de lo que esperaba. Eso ya lo estaba impacientando, quería terminar de una vez…

Las tres respiraciones estaban agitadas, los tres cuerpos empapados de sudor y las tres miradas fijas en su oponente.

Hasta el momento, Gou y Makoto se habían mantenido a la defensiva, esperando que en algún momento el pelirrojo se cansara para poder realizar un ataque que lo dejara fuera del juego.

Pero el lobo de hielo parecía no inmutarse ante las arremetidas del fénix y el dragón, de hecho, eran ellos quienes se estaban cansando…

-No puedo…- dijo en un suspiro ahogado el bicolor, cayendo de rodillas sobre el suelo, entre el miedo y el cansancio su cuerpo empezaba a paralizarse.

Al escucharlo caer, el peliazul fijó su mirada en él e Iván empezó a reírse, una risa desquiciada, prácticamente desesperada, que apagaba lentamente la razón del menor y seguía sumergiéndolo en el terror.

El moreno ya se estaba hartando, no soportaba ver como ese bermejo disfrutaba al ver sufrir a su amigo, no soportaba la preció en su pecho que se creaba por la impotencia.

Todo lo que intentaba parecía inútil, no importaba que tan fuerte o veloz fuera su blade, no podía ni acercársele al del otro…

Pero no podía rendirse, no iba a rendirse y enceguecido por el enojo, inició un desesperado ataque sobre el blade blanco y azul.

Ivanov se vio obligado a retroceder, no se esperaba ese movimiento; ese chico ya se estaba convirtiendo en un estorbo, y si no quería apartarse, lo apartaría el mismo…

-¡Ya me estas cansando!- dijo decidido a quitar a ese peliazul del camino -¡¡Aurora's howl!!- el nombre de su ataque logró que los ojos amatistas se abrieran de par en par.

Eso no podía estar pasando…

Su embestida fue tan rápida que Kinomiya no tuvo tiempo de esquivarla, por lo que ahora se mantenía quieto, con los ojos fijaos al frente, a simple vista parecía como si no le hubiera pasado nada.

Makoto podía sentir como su pecho era presionado, como si dos mandíbulas lo estuvieran mordiendo y no dejaran que la más minima molécula de oxigeno llegara a sus pulmones, toda esa presión pronto empezó a causarle heridas internas y no tardó mucho en sentir el sabor metálico de su sangre deslizándose por su boca.

-¡¡Ya déjalo en paz!!- el grito molesto seguido por una explosión de fuego que arrasó con el blade de Iván fueron lo último que sintió antes de ser liberado de esa asfixiante presión.

Titubeó un poco, pero fue sostenido por el bicolor, que lo miró preocupado un momento antes de retornar su mirada hacia el pelirrojo.

Los ojos amatistas brillaban de rabia, clavándose en esa mirada ámbar a la que antes habían mirado con miedo, obligando a esta a temblar.

Eso ya era el colmo, sinceramente ya estaba hastiado de ese desgraciado, si no entendía por las buenas, ahora lo haría entender por las malas.

-Ya me harté…- susurró, su voz temblaba del enojo, y sus puños apretaban con fuerza su lanzador, mientras su mirada se fijaba en el piso -¡¡YA ME HARTÉ DE ESTO!!- gritó dejando que Dranzer atacara con todas sus fuerzas, golpeando a Wolborg hasta hacerlo retroceder, volviendo su mirada al bermejo -¡Ya estoy harto de que me culpes por algo que yo no hice!- dijo liberando toda su furia, cansado de dejarse llevar por el miedo que ese maldito le infundía, cansado de ser castigado por cosas que pasaron años antes de que naciera…

Iván trató de resistir cada golpe, aunque algunos lo obligaban a retroceder y cubrir su rostro con sus brazos, mientras escuchaba atentamente lo que el menor decía.

Una gran sensación de ira creció en su pecho, cada recriminación la aumentaba y se olvidó por completo de su objetivo, dejando que toda esa furia se esparciera por su cuerpo, logrando mantener firme a su blade cuando el del otro arremetió en contra.

-¿Acaso crees que esto es sólo por la abadía?- levantó su vista, sus orbes ámbar temblaban entre ira y las lagrimas que se empezaban a acumular en ellas –No me entiendes en lo más mínimo- dijo en un susurro furioso.

Gou retrocedió un paso, nunca antes había visto esa mirada en los ojos del pelirrojo, y si antes apenas podía entender porque este hacía lo que hacía, ahora lo entendía menos.

-¡¡Todo esto es por tu culpa!!- escupió toda su ira, mientras su blade obligaba al Dranzer del bicolor a retroceder -¡Si tu no hubieras nacido nada de esto hubiera pasado!- sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que se escurrían por ambos lados de su rostro, mientras todo su pecho dejaba libre todo ese resentimiento…

Todo lo que hacía no era solo por su padre, también era por él, por su madre…

Makoto, que se había mantenido al margen de toda la discusión, vio horrorizado como el Wolborg de Iván liberaba todo su poder en un ataque directo, pero el ojiamatista estaba paralizado, procesando lo que acababa de escuchar…

_-"Maldición…"_- si ese golpe llegaba a estrellarse con el menor, seguramente lo mataría, pues no parecía que el pelirrojo tuviera misericordia.

Así que, con el único pensamiento de proteger al bicolor, interpuse a su blade en el camino del lobo de hielo, empuyando a Gou al piso en cuanto este mandó a su Dragoon a estrellarse en pedazos contra un árbol.

Poco después Dranzer se detuvo y Wolborg volvió a las manos de su dueño…

Hiwatari se arrodilló junto a Kinomiya, viendo como este le sonreía a pesar de los varios hilos de sangre que se deslizaban desde su frente y del increíble dolor en su abdomen y su brazo izquierdo, pero en cuanto empezó a serrar los ojos por el cansancio, el bicolor comenzó a llamarlo con desesperación para que no se desmayara.

Ivanov los miró por un momento, antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse, no tenía caso insistir, no le prestarían atención.

La próxima vez no fallaría, no dejaría que las emociones se apoderaran de su cabeza, pues a pesar de haber ganado la batalla, el menor se encontraba en pie y en una sola pieza…

Se secó las lágrimas que aún corrían por sus mejillas con su manga izquierda, y observó con determinación el relicario en su misma mano.

-_"No dejaré que esto termine así, mamá…"-_

Continuara…

--

Ten: Bueno, este cap. es más largo que el anterior, aunque hay partes que podrían sacarse, pero esque nesesitaba algo con que rellenarlo.

Tenc: Bue, no se si aclaré o enredé más las cosas con Iván, pero de cualquiér forma ya, en algun momento, lo van a enteder...

Ten: Tengo que decir, que sueño más pesado que tiene Gou...XD, era para generar tención (y además no se me ocurrió que podía hacer si se despertaba antes)

Tenc: Y hablamdo de sueños, inmaguinen lo que quieran sobre los sueños de Makoto, es a su libre interpretación (aunque si tienen alguna idea, no me molestaría oirla XP)

Ten: Estencen atentos a las últimas palabras de Iván (últimos dialogos más bien), que se van a arrastrar por muuuuuuucho tiempo.

Tenc: Cambiando de tema, Miles y millones de gracias a Valery Hiwatakinomiya por su mensaje.

Ten: JURO!! Que en el capitulo siguiente se aclara que pasó entre Tyson y Kai (aunque ya me parese que es obio) LO JURO POR DIOS QUE ME MIRA!! (Y yo no creo, así que miren el punto de mi juramento XD)

Tenc: Y no, pobre de mi Iván, el no quiso ser malo, el quería ser dentistas TOT.

Ten: Solo para preguntarles ¿Se dieron cuenta que significan el anillo de Yuriy y el rosario de Ivan? (si me dicen que no saben que es un rosario, les pego ¬¬)

Tenc: Y me tarde como diez minutos en inventar el nombre "Aurora's Howl", que significa "Aullido de Aurora" (nombre más cualquiera no se me pudo haber ocurrido) y, apesar que no tengo nada que ver con lo que hace, no me parecia poner al ataque de Yuriy de Novea-no-se-que-cosa.

Ten: Hablando de eso, que tal hago las beybatallas? XD (aunque si alguien esta aka por eso...)

Tenc: Bueno ya, no jodo más, creo que ya aclare todo lo que era nesesario aclarar... (Si no entiende una palabra, pregunten. Pues, por mi ultima experiencia, en mi gerga hay palabras que no significan lo mismo o no existen directamente en otras. Como es el caso de "pendejo" para los mexicanos y "joder" para los españoles, que aca el primero es igual que "mocoso" y el segundo "molestar", y ayá son insultos. Así que si no conosen algo o dudan de su significado, pregunten)

Ten: Recuerden que asepto de todo, conque lo lean y me insulten, soy feliz n.n

T&T: Nos vemos y cuidensen!

--

Capitulo X: Teardrop

Una foto puede decir un millon de cosas...

Una foto puede recordarte todo aquello que intentas dejar atras...


	10. Capitulo X: Teardrop Parte I

Ten: Hola! Que lindo día, no? n.n

Tenc: callate, no se como te da la cara para apareser por aka despues de tanto tiempo XD

Ten: Bue u.u, la única escusa que tengo es: ES CULPA DEL WoW!!!!!!!!! QQ........Y de una esena bastante complicada de escribir para mí ¬¬

Tenc: Y ya que se nos complica escribir esa esena, que en realidad es un conjunta de varias esenas, y como despues de esa vienen como otras cuatro esenas y se hacía realmente largo (no llegamos ni a la mitas de esa esena y ya estamo por la 20 pag O.o) decidimos cortar el capitulo en dos partes n.n

Ten: Se que pudimos haber decidido la mismo hace meses n.n pero queríamos terminarlo y publicarlo junto, pero un evento se presentó y decidimos cortarlo, pue veran.

T&T: El sabado pasado fue nuestro cumpleaños!!!!!! n.n

Tenc: Bueno, esto se está alargando, así que los dejamos con la primera parte del cap X n.n

Disclaimer. Beyblade no me pertenese, pero lo demás sí!!!! Cualquier intento de copiar lo que me pertenese (OC y demás) será considerado como plaguio (a menos de que pidan permiso de hacerlo). Este fic es sin animo de lucro, pero se aseptan donaciones y regalos XD

Advertencia: YAOI y si alguien está traumado con el juego de las escondidas, sepan perdonar n.n

--

Capítulo X: Teardrop (Parte I)

Que calma sentía a su alrededor…

Sus pulmones se llenaron lentamente de aire y el aroma que invadía su nariz se le hacia vagamente familiar.

Sus parpados se sentían demasiado pesados como para abrirlos y dejar que sus ojos enfocaran y reconocieran el lugar en que estaba.

Una desconocida suavidad rodeó toda su piel y un ligero silbido empezaba a deshacerse en sus oídos.

Su boca se curvó en una leve sonrisa, pero que lindo sueño estaba teniendo…

De hecho, era por ese sueño que su subconsciente le exigía que evitara hacerle caso a la razón y no preocuparse por donde estaba, que había pasado y como había llegado a ese lugar.

Oh, no, ese sueño era mil veces más bueno que la realidad…

-Makoto…-

Ahh, casi podía escuchar a SU niño bicolor susurrar su nombre entre suspiros, ahogando su voz en la garganta por el fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Makoto…-

Aunque había algo raro con ese tono de voz, estaba completamente fuera del contexto de ese sueño, ¿Podría ser qué…?

-Makoto…-

¡Oh, maldición! Maldita realidad que lo golpeaba de frente en cuento se despertaba…

Sus ojos se abrieron molestos, iba a golpear al imbecil que se osó a despertarlo de su sueño prohibido para menores de diecisiete años, o más…

Pero la mirada amatista que lo saludó, logró obligarlo a dejar en el pasado el muy seguro intento de homicidio hacia quien lo despertó.

Igualmente iba a matar a ese bicolor en algún momento…

-Hola…- ¡Maldición! ¿Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir? Aunque su voz se encontraba demasiado cansada como para pronunciar otra cosa.

-Hola- ¡Oh, genial! Ese idiota parecía seguirle el juego o en verdad quería molestarlo ¿Por qué no borraba esa maldita sonrisa aliviada de su rostro?

Suspiró hondo para calmarse, y trató de sentarse en lo que reconoció como su cama.

¡Ah, ahora lo recordaba! Lo sucedido anteriormente lo golpeó como un fuerte dolor en el pecho, que lo obligó a doblarse y llevar su mano izquierda a donde provenía el dolor; lo que provocó que la punzante sensación se extendiera por su brazo.

Maldita vida…

En cuanto vio al peliazul doblarse de dolor, Gou se levantó de su asiento y con delicadeza lo empujó por los hombros para que se volviera a recostar sobre el colchón.

Una opresión en su pecho hizo que su expresión se tornara en una mueca de tristeza, se sentía culpable de que su amigo se encontrara herido.

Si tan solo él no se hubiera distraído, el mayor nunca hubiera salido lastimado. Además no le fue fácil cargar con el inconciente moreno hasta su casa, la diferencia de alturas hizo que casi se le cayera varias veces, sin contar que en su propio estado a duras penas logró mantenerse de pie hasta la residencia.

Y claro que tubo que inventar alguna excusa, de la cual ahora no quería acordarse, para explicarles a los padres del chico por qué traía a su hijo desmayado y casi muerto.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- su voz se hizo un nudo en su garganta, a causa de las lagrimas que empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos, mientras sus puños se apretaban con fuerza, no se perdonaría si algo le pasaba al moreno.

-Fantástico- aunque el tono sarcástico con que el mayor le respondió, consiguió que lo mirara molesto, por un segundo, antes de reírse.

Limpió con su mano las lágrimas que se derramaron al serrar sus parpados, sin duda Makoto se encontraba mejor…

O por lo menos su mal humor no había sido afectado, si uno se lo ponía a pensar, cuanta falta que le hacía una novia al de ojos cafés…

-¿Cómo crees que me siento?- por su parte, Kinomiya consideraba que esa pregunta era igual que decirle a un muerto qué tal de su vida, igual de idiota e incoherente, había que ser ciego, o en su defecto imbecil, como para no saber de antemano la respuesta.

-Lo siento…- se disculpó en una pequeña risa el menor, a él no le hacía nada de gracia el tener todo el pecho vendado y el brazo prácticamente entablado.

Decidió ignorar las ganas de insultar a ese chico y se preocupó por fijarse en su propio estado físico.

Su intento de levantarse logró descubrir su pecho, dejando notar las vendas blancas, manchadas levemente de rojo en algunas partes, que rodeaban su abdomen; su remera no se veía por ningún lado y lo único que sentía puesto eran sus pantalones, y su ropa interior, obviamente…

-¿Me traes un vaso de agua?- pregunto con un tono de voz muy parecido al que tendría un cachorrito mojado por la lluvia, dejándose hundir más en el colchón y mirando al menor a los ojos.

-Levántate- pero al parecer este no se inmutaba por su delicada situación, él había estado a punto de morir desangrado por proteger al bicolor y a este parecía importarle poco o nada lo que le pasaba…

Bueno, tal vez estaba exagerando un poco, pero después de todo ¿Por qué él tenia que cumplir con todas y cada una de sus peticiones y el ojiamatista no le traía un vaso de agua cuando se lo pedía?

-Déjame cambiarte las vendas…- Claro, el bicolor NO estaba enamorado de él, o por lo menos no lo parecía…

-Ni loco…- cuando las manos níveas se acercaron a su pecho, él se cubrió con las sabanas –Ni creas que vas a tocarme- no es como si en algún momento el menor le hubiese mostrado alguna señal de que gustaba de él, pero tampoco había demostrado lo contrario.

-Ni que fuera a hacerte algo- el tono de voz de Gou parecía algo molesto y ofendido, él quería ayudarlo y el mayor se rehusaba, y después se quejaba por no recibir ayuda…

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo?- no, ahora si que quería saber que sentía el bicolor por él, y qué mejor forma que molestarlo para obligarlo a confesarse, ya fuera mala, buena o neutral su respuesta…

-¡No te comportes como un niño!- los ojos amatistas de Hiwatari brillaron molestos, y sus manos trataban de liberarse del brazo derecho del mayor que lo empuyaba lejos –Déjame revisarte- ordenó en cuanto sujetó al mayor por la muñeca y dejó a esa molesta extremidad firmemente afianzada a un lado de la cama.

-¿A mi me dices niño?- bueno, ahora estaba molesto y tal vez lo hizo sin pensar o tal vez, muy en el fondo, quiso intencionalmente empujar al chico a su lado contra su pecho, logrando que perdiera el equilibrio y quedara prácticamente encima de su cuerpo.

De acuerdo… ¿En qué momento se desconectó su mente?...

Ninguno de los dos se movió, intentaban con todos los medios no respirar, esa era una situación demasiado incomoda para los dos.

Al ser empujado hacia adelante, Gou tampoco tenía muchas opciones para moverse, o subirse más a la cama o caerse al piso; y el leve rose de las bocas de ambos no le permitía pensar otra salida posible…

El tremendo sonrojo en sus mejillas no era indiferente para el rostro moreno, que compartía el mismo tono carmín, Makoto se había olvidado completamente del dolor que le provocaba tener al menor encima de él, y a pesar de que todo su cuerpo le gritaba que hiciera algo de una vez, no podía reaccionar.

Si alguno de los dos se movía, aunque sea el movimiento más mínimo que una persona pudiese llegar a hacer, esa fricción se volvería en un beso.

Un beso accidental…que malditamente tentadora idea, no tendría por que explicarlo, nadie le recriminaría nada y tendría lo que tanto venía queriendo desde hace tiempo, sin por qué ni cómo…

Su brazo izquierdo, que se encontraba en una dolorosa posición entre su pecho y el abdomen del menor, se deslizó con cuidado fuera, reduciendo el escaso espacio entre sus cuerpos, y rodeó con delicadeza la cintura del bicolor, sujetándolo para evitar que se moviera hacia atrás o se alejara de alguna forma.

Al demonio, probablemente no tendría una oportunidad como esa en mucho tiempo y nada en el mundo le impediría robarle un beso a ese niño.

Ignorando todo lo demás, acercó lentamente su rostro hacia el del otro, aferrándolo desde la cintura para evitar que se moviera.

Fue algo leve, muy leve para su edad, pero lo suficiente como para hacerse pasar por un "accidente".

En cuanto vio como los ojos amatistas se serraban, seguramente por la sorpresa de la acción, sus orbes almendra igualmente se serraron, dejando que todos sus sentidos se centraran en el tacto, el gusto y el olfato.

Podía distinguir el delicado aroma que desprendían los mechones bicolores que por la gravedad caían sobre su rostro, así como la fragancia de la piel cercana, que estaba seguro se encontraba completamente caliente.

Su lengua se mantenía impaciente, deseando por fin probar el sabor que se encontraba en la boca del otro y degustarlo hasta saciarse, sin llegar a conformarse por las pequeñas caricias que le proporcionaba a los labios contrarios, apenas saliendo de entre los propio, para no hacer muy evidente la situación.

Y su piel se encontraba en un estado de shock, mandando corrientes de energía hacia su cerebro, que devolvía la sensación como un ligero temblor que atravesaba toda la espina, incitando a todas sus células a seguir con el contacto.

Su mano en la cintura del bicolor se había aprovechado de la confusión en este para levantar un poco la remera blanca, dejando que las yemas acariciaran suavemente la nívea piel expuestas de la espalda, mientras su pecho gozaba del agitamiento en la respiración del cuerpo menor.

Pero toda su mente se centraba en sus labios, que con cuidado se serraban sobre los otros, capturándolos con una prudencia que estaba apunto de perder, dejando que se hundiera en sus sentimientos.

-Oh, dios…- ¡Maldito destino! Es todo, el mundo lo odiaba…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- el tono de voz del morocho demostraba todas las más buenas intenciones en el mundo, pero la mirada asesina que consiguió como respuesta de parte del peliazul, casi lo hacen atragantarse con su propia saliva…

Y es que al moreno le faltaban las llamas alrededor para completar la imagen, pues era más que obvio lo molesto que se encontraba…

Makoto trataba de reprimir las tremendas ganas de mandar todo al infierno y no matar a sus mejores amigos en ese mismo momento.

Tenía que pensar que ellos se habían preocupado por él, se quedaron a vigilarlo todo el tiempo que estuvo desmayado y solo quería lo mejor para él…

¡Al demonio! Hubiera preferido que no les importara en lo más mínimo lo que le pasaba a su persona, así al menos no lo hubieran interrumpido.

Después de haberse vestido y asegurándose de mantener su brazo en una posición donde no le doliera, salió al patio trasero para encontrarse con sus amigos, que lo estaban esperando ahí desde hace rato.

Miró a su izquierda, hacia un bicolor que se encontraba apoyado contra una de las columnas que sostenían el techo, a una prudente distancia de él.

En cuanto sintió la mirada café sobre su persona, Gou giró sus ojos amatistas hacia su amigo, pero después de mirarse directamente a los ojos, se sonrojó terriblemente y volteó todo lo que pudo el rostro, evitando ver al peliazul.

El moreno bufó molesto ¿Por qué esto le tenía que pasar a él?...

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-Oh, dios…- el sonido de esa voz conocida logró que abrieran los ojos, se separaran y voltearan a ver hacia donde provenía el sonido; donde encontraron a un ojirosa parado al lado de la puerta, con la boca abierta de la sorpresa y un tic en su ojo derecho.

-¡¡No veas!!- gritó Souji desesperado, tapándole los ojos a la chica que entraba a la habitación en ese momento, serrando fuertemente los propios, tratando de quitar esa imagen de su cabeza…

-¡¿Qué no vea qué?!- Maxiel estaba sorprendida, pues no entendía que había pasado como para que su amigo reaccionara de tal forma.

-¡¡NADA!!- respondió el chico, empujándola fuera de la habitación –Dios, estoy traumado…- susurró antes de irse serrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Tal comentario hizo que ambos chicos sobre la cama se sonrojaran, siendo el bicolor el primero en separarse, cayendo sobre el piso al irse hacia atrás en busca de su espacio personal.

Makoto miró con odio hacia la puerta… ¿Por qué tenían que interrumpirlo en un momento como ese?

Suspiró, después se encargaría de devolverle el favor a su "querido" amigo.

Volvió su mirada hacia el chico a su lado, en cuanto sintió como este se paraba del suelo y se quedaba completamente quieto.

Lo miró por un segundo, el menor estaba completamente sonrojado, nunca en su vida había visto un color rojo más fuerte que el que teñía las mejillas pálidas…

-Oye…yo- ¡Cállate Makoto, cállate! Si no hubieras abierto la boca no tendría porque dar ninguna explicación –yo…- ¿Ahora que vas a decir? ¿Mientras esos ojos amatistas te miran intrigados, que vas ser capas de decirle?

"Me gustas", tal vez, pero eso seguramente lo dejaría como un completo y total aprovechado, en especial para un avergonzado ojiamatista que no escucha razones, y seguramente se ganaría una fuerte cachetada…

¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué se le ocurrió vivir ese día?! Mejor, ¡¿Por qué se le ocurrió enamorarse de ese chico?!

-Yo…- tratar de explicar algo que no podía explicar, no lo hacía más que parecer como un idiotas frente al bicolor, que suspiró frente a su incompetencia para responder y apartó su mirada de sus ojos almendra.

-No importa…-

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

¿No importa? ¡¿No importa?! ¡¡¿CÓMO QUÉ NO IMPORTA?!! ¡¿A quién en su sano juicio no le importa?! ¡¡¿Qué demonios significa "No importa"?!!

-¿En serio te siente mejor?- le preguntó la rubia, parándose a su lado ante el silencio que se había formado a su alrededor.

-¡Estoy esplendido! ¿Por qué preguntas?- ¡¿Qué todos se habían vuelto idiotas o es solo qué él estaba más molesto que de costumbre?!

Maxiel se rió ante el tremendo sarcasmo, ese era el Makoto que ella conocía, eternamente amargado…

-Sin duda estás mejor- dijo entre risas dándole un pequeño golpecito en el hombro al menor; pero tal vez debería ser más cuidadosa la próxima vez, pues tal acción, por leve que haya sido, sobre el hombro lastimado del chico, logró producirle un tremendo dolor en toda la zona.

Por su parte, Souji decidió velar por su vida y alejarse del moreno, encaminándose hacia el bicolor que no había dicho nada desde que salió de la habitación del otro.

-¿Tu como te sientes?- le preguntó parándose a su lado, sabía que a pesar de no haber resultado tan lastimado, el menor debía de tener una que otra herida sin sanar.

-Estoy bien- respondió neutro Gou, con los brazos cruzado y la mirada fija en algún punto inexistente del piso, trataba de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la embarazosa situación de antes.

-¿Qué excusa les dijiste?- el morocho lo miraba fijamente, Maxiel y él habían llegado después de que los padres de Makoto se habían ido al hospital para conseguir algún turno con el doctor para su hijo.

-Creo…- Hiwatari intentó recordar todo lo que les dijo a los adultos –Que no me entendí…- pero era inútil, no podía deducir como es que ellos le había creído o siquiera comprendido todo lo que dijo.

Pues toda la historia que se había inventado en un segundo, se enredaba en si misma y era completamente irreal, sin contar que la contó lo más rápido que pudo…

Frunció un poco el seño; al parecer lo único que la había faltado decir era que los habían secuestrado alienígenas o algo parecido.

-¿Saben qué nos haría bien?- comentó la rubia, distrayendo a todos de sus pensamientos y mirándolos con una sonrisa divertida –Deberíamos jugar a las escondidas-

De acuerdo, eso ya se estaba volviendo demasiado raro…

-Eh, Maxie…- el peliazul miró a su amiga como si fuera un desconocido -¿No estamos algo grandes para eso?- dijo, después de todo, el mas joven era el bicolor quien ya tenía doce años, y ninguno estaba para esos juegos

-Si, además ya todos sabemos donde se esconde Makoto, no sería justo- comentó con toda la intención de molestarlo Souji, pero sin mirarlo a los ojos, cosa que enojaba más al chico.

-¡¡Oye, no es verdad!!- ni que fuera tan predecible…

-Debajo de tu cama- lo interrumpió el ojirosa, mirándolo sin inmutarse por la molestia en los ojos marrones.

-Bueno, pero podría…- eso no se iba a quedar así…

-El baño- volvió a ser interrumpido por la rubia, quien le sonrió con gracia.

-Si, pero aún así…- dijo molesto, eso no podía ser verdad…

-Detrás del árbol que da a la ventana de tu cuarto- esta vez fue el bicolor quien lo interrumpió.

De acuerdo, se rendía, era demasiado predecible…

-La casa está vacía, así que no habrá problema- ignorando lo patético que se sentía su amigo, la chica de ojos verdes insistió en que sus compañeros la apoyaran con la idea.

Pero los otros tres chicos parecían renuentes a realizar tal cosa como ponerse a jugar como niños de ocho años, pero ella sabía como convencer a esos tres hombres competitivos…

-1…2…- sin preguntar comenzó a contar, tapándose los ojos y caminando contra una columna, apoyando sobre esta su frente para no ver a sus amigos -3…- ni bien pronunció esto, sintió como los otros tres salían corriendo en direcciones opuesta.

Sonrió, si que sabia como hacer que un hombre hiciera todo lo que ella quería…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_-"¿La habitación de mis padres?"-_ no, ni loco entraría ahí…

Ya era como la quinta vez que Makoto pasaba por ese pasillo, a pesar de que su casa era demasiado grande, cada posible escondite en el que pensaba le terminaba resultando demasiado evidente y él no quería perder ese juego.

¡Maldición! El único buen escondite que encontró fue usurpado por el morocho, que aprovechándose de ser más rápido que él, entro y le serró la puerta en la cara.

¡Maldito, él había visto esa alacena primero!

-8…- escuchó como desde el patio la rubia estaba a punto de terminar la cuenta para ir a buscarlos y si que quería ganar ese juego, por lo menos una vez en su vida…

En su desesperación al escuchar el nueve, se detuvo en seco mientras trataba de pensar algo lógico entre la maraña de ideas que era su cabeza…

Pero su salvación se encontraba en frente ¡El bicolor recién se estaba ocultando dentro de un armario del living!

-¡Listos o no, ahí voy!- escuchó a la chica decir alegre y los pasos de esta resonaron en sus oídos.

_-"¡¡¡Ahhhhhh!!!"-_ sin pensarlo, se abalanzó sobre el menor, empujándolo dentro del armario y entrando con él, serrando la puerta tras su espalda.

Abrazó con fuerza al chico, serrando los ojos mientras rezaba para que, ya que ese era un escondite elegido por el ojiamatista, la ojiverde no los encontrara.

Dejó de respirar en cuanto escuchó como los pasos de Maxiel se detenían en frente de ese armario, y la chica parecía estar pensando…

-Que raro…- escuchó como la otra decía con duda –Creí haber escuchado algo- apretó con fuerza al cuerpo a su lado, eso podía todavía ser una trampa para hacerlo sentir a salvo cuando la mayor sabía donde se encontraba.

En cuanto los pasos se alejaron hacia la derecha, suspiró aliviado soltando un poco al niño que había acorralado en el escaso espacio sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Makoto- bueno, ahora si que tendría que pensar más en lo que hacia, pues el leve susurro se escuchó perfectamente al lado de su oído.

Abrió despacio los ojos fijándose en la posición en la que se encontraba, claro que su primera reacción fue sonrojarse violentamente.

Estaba completamente pegado al cuerpo del otro, sus brazos lo rodeaban fuertemente por la cintura, su cabeza estaba apoyada en la curvatura entre el cuello y el hombro derecho del menor, quien por alguna razón estaba de frente, pues lo más probable es que se giró a ver quien lo empujó.

Claro que valía mencionar que estaba sentado de cuclillas entre las piernas abiertas del bicolor, completamente juntos ante el reducido espacio del lugar.

-Quí…tate- escuchó como Gou le ordenaba, tartamudeando seguramente por lo incomodo de la situación.

-No puedo- ¿No podía o no quería? Esa duda se le cruzaba por la mente, ya que sí podía moverse, pero no lo haría.

Primero porque si lo hacía, el ruido producto de la acción atraería a la chica que los buscaba y terminaría perdiendo el juego.

Y segundo, él no tenia la más minima intención de separarse del menor, ni aunque su vida dependiera de eso.

Pero en contra de sus pensamientos, lo que más quería Gou era alejarse del mayor.

Desde hace como un año que se sentía incomodo muy cerca del peliazul, pero hasta ese día había apelado en su amistad con este para no sentirse avergonzado al acercarse más de lo debido.

Pero ese beso lo hacia ignorar todo y querer apartarse lo más que podía del otro, no fuera a hacer que se repitiera la acción…

Había sido un accidente, ya lo sabia, pero ¿Y qué si el peliazul pensaba lo contrario? ¿Sería el moreno capas de pensar que había tenido la intención de besarlo? ¿Y qué si le había gustado la idea?

Bajó un poco la vista, tratando de controlar los acelerados latidos de su corazón, a él no le había resultado completamente "desagradable".

¿Pero qué estaba pensando? ¡Ellos dos eran amigo! Y no esa clase de amigos…

Aunque en una parte de su mente aún corría la idea de que la había gustado el contacto, después de todo él tenia el derecho de disfrutarlo ¿No?

Estaba creciendo y su organismo empezaba a tener otro tipo de necesidades, pero no por eso tenía que perder a su mejor amigo, a su "hermano mayor".

Suspiró pesadamente, ¿Y si el mayor ya había tomado la decisión de olvidar su amistad? ¿Sería capaz Makoto de hacerle caso a sus hormonas y olvidar el pasado que tenían juntos?

Después de todo, parecía renuente a soltarlo y, de hecho, lo abrazaba con más fuerza.

Él había tenido clases de educación sexual ¿Sabían?

-¡¡Ya, quítate!!- gritó ya sin poder resistir un minuto más estando tan pegado al mayor, empujándolo con toda la fuerza que tenían sus piernas para separarlo, prefería pedir perdón a seguir tan juntos.

Aunque talvez debía pedir otro perdón más que sólo por haberlo empujado.

El peliazul se sentó, sobándose con la mano su cabeza, no solo se golpeó la espalda contra la puerta del armario, sino que esta se rompió y terminó cayendo al piso, pero además una caja que se encontraba sobre una repisa en el interior del armario, le cayó encima después de tambalearse un rato ante el tremendo golpe que logro hacer temblar el piso.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!- preguntó molesto, todo el dolor en su cuerpo había retornado, pero como dos mil veces más fuerte.

Sus ojos miraban molestos al bicolor, quien completamente sonrojado abrazaba sus piernas y se acurrucaba lo más que podía contra el fondo de ese armario.

Y los ojos amatistas lo miraban como si de un violador pervertido se tratase…

¿Tan mala había sido la opinión del menor acerca de ese beso?...

-¡¡Ajá!!- pero todos sus pensamientos se cortaron ante la exclamación triunfante de la rubia, que desde el otro lado del living los señalaba mientras sonreía, cosa que solo duró unos segundos, pues inmediatamente la chica se dio la vuelta y salio corriendo hacia el patio trasero.

Ninguno dijo nada por unos segundos, pero olvidando todo los demás, inmediatamente reaccionaron y salieron corriendo tras la chica.

La carrera se había vuelto más larga de lo que en realidad era, ninguno de los tres tenía la intención de perder, y entre empujones, arañazos y tirones de cabellos lograron llegar al patio.

Pero tamaña fue su sorpresa cuando se encontraron con que, apoyado con su mano derecha sobre la columna que servia como base y declarándose como ganador, el morocho los miraba con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Maldito, siempre gana…-

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-¿Esas son fotos?- la pregunta de Maxiel los distrajo de su caminata hacia la cocina para beber algo.

Los tres chicos miraron hacia lo que señalaba la mayor, encontrándose con que la caja que había caído dolorosamente sobre la cabeza del moreno desparramó todo su contenido sobre el piso, junto con la puerta rota del armario.

Makoto tragó saliva, seguramente su madre lo castigaría por eso.

-¡¡Ahh, que lindo eras Makoto!!- expresó conmovida la rubia, al sujetar una de las fotos que se encontraba boca abajo en el suelo, para después mostrársela a los otros tres.

En la foto se veía al peliazul, de apenas unos dos años de edad, sentado sobre un arenero y con una pequeña palita en su boca, mirando con unos lindos ojos marrones brillantes hacia arriba, seguramente a quien le sacó la foto.

-¡¡Jajajajajaja!!- claro que "lindo" no era la opinión que los otros dos chicos tenían sobre la foto, más bien ellos pensaban que se veía patético.

Pasado un rato, los cuatro decidieron mejor juntar esas fotos y arreglar lo mejor que pudieron la puerta, pero qué mejor para pasar el tiempo hasta que los padres del moreno llegaran, que mirando fotos de cuando este era pequeño.

-¡Qué lindo te veías en esta!- era como la décima vez que Mizzuhara decía lo mismo, de cómo diez fotos distintas -¿Quién pensaría que ese lindo niño se convertiría en ti?-

-¿Cómo?- Eso lo ofendía, él seguía siendo lindo.

Suspiró resignado al ver como ninguno de sus amigos le prestaba atención, muy ocupados en revisar los distintos álbumes y reírse mientras lo señalaban.

¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso a él?

Molesto, se fijó indiferentemente en la enorme cantidad de fotos sobre él, no recordaba que le habían sacado tantas. Y entre una de esas, encontró una en especial que si lo hizo sonreír.

-Qué lindos recuerdos- comentó sujetando la foto -¿No, Souji?- preguntó mientras se la pasaba al nombrado, sonriendo al haber encontrado el álbum donde había fotos de ellos juntos.

El morocho se sonrojó avergonzado de lo que mostraba la foto, pues en esta se le podía ver claramente mientras lloraba de los tirones de cabello que le proporcionaba el peliazul.

-¿Y qué tal esta?- dijo sarcásticamente mientras les pasaba una foto a los otros dos. La misma que mostraba a los cuatro sentados, pero lo único vergonzoso de la foto, es que tanto la rubia como el bicolor se encontraban vestidos con unos largos kimonos de colores pastel, seguramente fue para alguna obra escolar.

Aunque eso no evitó que los involucrados quisieran que la tierra los tragara en ese mismo momento, cosa que hacía disfrutar al de ojos almendra.

Se lo tenían merecido…

-Parece que se están divirtiendo- la voz intrusa los hizo voltear al lugar de donde provenía el sonido, encontrándose con que eran los padres del moreno los que habían abierto la puerta.

-¡Makoto!- el nombrado había sonreído y se había dispuesto a levantarse para saludarlos, pero antes de siquiera poder pararse, fue fuertemente abrazado por su madre, quien al parecer estaba llorando de la alegría.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- la mujer castaña trataba de mantener las lagrimas en sus ojos, se sentía completamente alivia de ver a su hijo de pie.

-Estoy bien- sonrió nervioso el peliazul, deshaciéndose de las manos de su madre que lo habían sujetado del rostro.

-Deja que te prepare tu comida favorita- Hilary le sonrió a su hijo, depositó un leve beso en su frente y se encaminó a la cocina.

Makoto sonrió, eso le convenía, empezaba a considerar la idea de romperse el brazo más seguido si con eso conseguía comer su comida favorita todos los días.

-¿Qué hacían?- preguntó el mayor peliazul, apoyando su mano en el hombro de su hijo para atraer su atención, sonriéndole en cuanto los ojos cafés se centraron en los suyos, sería un completo hipócrita si dijera que no se había preocupado por él.

-Nada, se nos cayó la caja y la estamos acomodando- respondió, claro que se olvidó de mencionar el por qué se había caído la caja; pero mientras no preguntaran, no tendría que mentirles.

Tyson miró las fotos y distintos álbumes que eran pulcramente acomodados y vueltos a poner en la enorme caja blanca que los había guardado ¿En verdad habían sacado tantas?

Sonrió despreocupado, mejor muchas que ninguna.

Pasó sin mucho interés la vista en los álbumes, hasta que uno lo llamó la atención, dejándolo sin palabras al reconocerlo.

Era apenas un pequeño libro negro y no parecía tener muchas cosas adentro, pero tenía algo muy importante para él dentro.

En cuanto vio como el pequeño álbum era agarrado por el niño bicolor, y este se disponía a abrirlo, se lo arrebató de las manos antes de que pudiera ver su contenido.

Pensó que lo había perdido…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-¡Papi!- saludó alegremente la chica al rubio que estaba tras la puerta de la entrada al dojo, abrazándolo con fuerza y siendo correspondida en el gesto.

-¿Cómo estas linda?- Max apartó a su hija con una sonrisa -¿Lista para irnos?- preguntó, ante lo que le rubia le afirmó.

-¡Vamos, Souji!- dijo con alegría Maxiel, volteando a ver al nombrado, ella ya se había ofrecido, y su padre había aceptado, para llevar al morocho hasta su casa.

El ojirosa sonrió y se despidió de sus otros dos amigos, encaminándose junto a los rubios.

-¿No quieres que te lleves?- antes de irse el ojiazul volteó a ver al bicolor, no le molestaría en lo más mínimo llevarlo hasta su casa.

-Descuida Max, yo me encargaré- pero antes de que el chico pudiera contestar, fue interrumpido por la voz del peliazul mayor.

-¿Seguro?- a Mizzuhara no le molestaba, pero era raro que Tyson rechazara una oferta como esa –No tendría problema- además, sabia que tal vez su amigo preferiría estar con su hijo en ese momento.

-Si, después de todo, tengo que recoger algunas cosas cerca de su casa- se excusó sonriendo, lo que convenció al rubio.

-Entonces nos vemos- se despidió y poco tiempo después se marchó junto a los dos adolescentes.

-No te tardes- pidió Hilary, no queriéndose quedar sola por miedo de que a su hijo le pasara algo.

-Descuida, volveré pronto- sonrió y la besó para que se calmara, aunque no estaba seguro de cuanto se tardaría en verdad –Vámonos- dijo separándose de su esposa y sujetando al bicolor para encaminarlo hacia su auto.

-Adiós- susurró Makoto, saludándolo con un ademán de la mano, pero el menor simplemente se sonrojó y trató de evitar su mirada.

-Adiós- pronunció tan quedamente, que apenas pudo escucharlo, y se dirigió inmediatamente junto al adulto.

El peliazul suspiró, ahora sí que tendría problemas…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

El silencio dentro del vehiculo era inmenso, ninguno dijo nada ni parecía tener la intención de decir nada.

Gou miraba distraído por fuera de la ventana, observando sin mucho interés el paisaje que pasaba a su alrededor, y no se daba cuenta que, cada tanto, los ojos de Tyson se fijaban en él, pero no se distraían mucho del frente.

En cuanto el auto se detuvo enfrente de su casa, suspiró pesadamente antes de desabrocharse el cinturón y disponerse a bajar.

-Gracias por traerme- dijo antes de salir, manteniendo la puerta abierta y volteando hacia el mayor con una leve sonrisa.

-No hay problema…- el mayor le sonrió abiertamente –Salúdame a tu padre- no se olvidó de mencionar eso, desde que se encontró con ese álbum, le era imposible sacarse a Hiwatari de la cabeza.

Por su parte, el menor de los Hiwatari se vio obligado a sonreír igualmente al mayor, para después bajarse del auto y caminar hasta su puerta; en donde se paró.

Sabía que el Sr. Kinomiya no se iría hasta verlo entrar a su casa, así que suspiro hondamente y abrió la puerta.

Continuara…

--

Ten: Bueno, se que dije en el cap. anterior que en este se aclararían muchas cosas, pero no en esta parte n.n

Tenc: De hecho, en esta parte se "abre" a la aclaracion, pero veamos si descubrieron que es lo que la abre n.n

Ten: Bueno, no se como jugarán ustedes a las escondidas, pero yo siempre era de contar hasta 10 y cuando encontrabas a alguien tenias que llegar hasta la base y quien llegaba primero podia decidir quien volvía a contar....

Tenc: Como sea, mil millones de años luz de agradecimiento a: Valery Hiwatakinomiya por su mensaje n.n

Ten: Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. anterior y espero que te guste este a pesar de la MUUUUUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYY LAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAA demora n.n

Tenc: Y a Puntuka91 por su comentari n.n

Ten: Te juro que hago lo mejor para evitar las faltas de ortografía, pero a veces no me doi cuenta porque para el word está bien escrito pero no es la palabra que yo quiero poner, trataré de fijarme mejor en esas cosa n.n

Tenc: Tambien perdona la LLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAA demora n.n y me alegra que te guste Iván XD sinceramente es bueno que alguien lo quiera n.n

Ten: Bueno, muchas gracias a las dos y restero, peronen la LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAA demora n.n y espero que el cap. este las mantenga intrigadas y que yo pueda escribir la segunda parte, donde SI se aclaran un monton de cosas.

Tenc: Aunque ahora estoy dudando de una parte que quería poner ¬¬ así que talvez nos tardemos un "poquito" n.n además de que el 9 de febrero nos vamos de vacaciones con mi familia y allá no hay compus QQ (o no las voy a husar XD)

Ten: Nos vemos y gracias por leer!!! n.n

--

Capitulo X: Teardrop (Parte II)

Un error puede conllebar más que el odio de una persona...

Un error puede crear y destruír todo aquello que nunca pensaste que existiria...


End file.
